


Abused but, never used

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 69,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Team 7 has finally cracked. They all hate the leaf. All for very similar reasons.Sakura hates lady Tsunade with a passion. She calls herself her sensei but all she does is mentally and physically abuse her day after day. Depleting her chakra reserves to the point where she can't even move to get herself off of the ground again.The villagers hate Naruto. So he hates them back. They trash his place everyday and throw stones at him. They once chased him off a cliff. They didn't want him as a shinobi. They didn't care about him. They saw him as a tool that should be disposed of as quickly as possible. He was the nine tailed fox to them and thats all he would ever be.Sasuke hates the leaf. He found the note shisui wrote to Itachi and uncovered the truth from there. Danzo is a shady dirtbag, the coucilers are older than dirt and should be 6 feet below already, and the worst part is they think he can use both him and his teammates to no only be the next sannin but to have total control over the village.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi could only stare at his little brother. What the hell was happening?

"You want to what?" Itachi asked wondering if his hearing was beginning to go along with his sight. 

"My team and I want to join the akatsuki" Sasuke said staring at his brother with a small smirk. Itachi had certainly never seen this coming. 

"Itachi who is this brat? He looks a lot like you" kisame said as he stared at one of the four individuals standing impatiently before him. 

"He is my little brother" Itachi said barely able to get out the words. Why would Sasuke want to join the akatsuki!? 

"Why did we have to ask your brother teme?!" Naruto complained. Itachi was taking a long time just gaping and glaring and tapping his damn fingers. They were making no progress. 

"Because Itachi is the one thats least likely to kill us at first glance dobe. Didn't you pay attention to anything i said on the way here?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a slightly annoyed yet slightly amused look. 

"Well but i mean i thought we weren't going to Itachi because YOU would kill him at first glance" Naruto explained. He wasn't that stupid. 

"Huh? Oh well i thought about it but i'm over it" Sasuke said with a shrug. 

"Wait a sec your over it!?" Sakura exclaimed eyes wide. 

"Yeah it's all in the past. Oh and by the way Big brother i 'accidentally' burned down the entire compound. " Sasuke shrugged. 

"You did what!?" Itachi asked choking on air. All the secrets of the mangekyou buried under ash!? And wait Sasuke was forgiving him!? Does his little brother have some kind of mental affliction? 

"Oh and i faked my death" Sasuke said with a smile. 

"Why!?" Itachi asked groaning. Sasuke has gone insane. It's the only explanation. 

"You do know that the pedo still knows your alive and kicking right?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as he took out his Icha Icha. 

"Of course. And Lord Orochimaru snake pedo supreme will not be able to do shit against the akatsuki. Especially big brother" Sasuke replied. 

"What about orochimaru?" Kisame asked. 

"You do know he was a member of the akatsuki right?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page of his book. 

"Yeah and big brother made him run screaming because Itachi is such a badass" Sasuke boasted. 

"Sasuke....you can't just join the akatsuki" Itachi finally said. He had to talk Sasuke out of this...somehow. 

"Why not? You did!" Sasuke said crossing his arms with a scowl. 

"It's not that simple" Itachi sighed. Why was Sasuke throwing his life away like this? His baby brother didn't understand what they were getting themselves into. 

"Then get us a damn audience with the leader" 

"You all want to see pain?" Kisame asked chuckling. 

"I've already-oh wait you mean nevermind!" Naruto chirped.

"The real leader Itachi" Sasuke said crossing his arms glaring at his older brother. 

"Are you stupid? Pain is the leader brat!" Kisame laughed. 

"Shut up! This is a family discussion but out gill face" Sasuke growled. 

"Sasuke..."Itachi said as he face palmed. His hand slowly slid down his face. He peaked at Sasuke through his fingers. Stupid baby brother. Stupid stupid stupid stupid foolish baby brother. 

Sasuke huffed outraged. In a flash he was directly beside his brother. Itachi was now just inches away. Sasuke stood on a rock that made him eye level with Itachi. He leaned in close to his big brothers ear and whispered" i remember" before pulling back and fixing Itachi with a determined glare.

"What?" Itachi hissed. His brother was being so damn confusing! Was this some kind of revenge? If it was it was certainly a stupid kind. But then again Sasuke never went the smart way when he was little. 

"The guy....in the tiger mask." Sasuke mumbled refusing to meet Itachi's gaze. He knew he wasn't supposed to remember him. He knew Itachi had genjutsu'd him so he wouldn't remember him. He knew he shouldn't have tried to follow Itachi even with all the horrid mind scarring images flashing through his brain. But he was eight. And he was stubborn and he was reaching out desperately for his older brother. Sort of like he was right now. 

"Attempt to keep up foolish little brother" Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead before disappearing. He had to know what was going on with Sasuke. Why would he and not to mention his friends want to badly to join a criminal organization. Why had Sasuke faked his death. What happened after he left him all alone in Konoha?

"I can do more than keep up!" Sasuke responded. In a flash of light the two uchiha's disappeared. 

"Take us to your leader!" Naruto commanded pointing at kisame. Hey if Sasuke was going to party it up with his brother Naruto was gonna have some fun with the perv's ex student. Getting jiraiya drunk sure was informative. 

"Very well" kisame said gesturing for the rest to follow and internally damning Itachi to hell. He left him the annoying ones.

"See. I told you he would do it! Pay up Sakura!" Naruto said holding out his hand. Sakura grabbed his wrist twisting it painfully. "What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind" Naruto said his voice above a whisper. 

"Better luck next time brat" Kisame said as he gestured for them all to follow toward the base where pain was. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay first chapter! Tell me what you think! Should i continue? Should i go die in a hole because my writin is so awful? You decide! Don't forget to comment! I've always liked fics like these so i thought i'd make my own.


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings leaders

Why do you have so many piercings? Do you hate Your appearance dattebayo?" Naruto asked as he saw pain for the first time. 

"Naruto there's no way that he can hate himself with looks like that and stunning purple spinning eyes like those. I can't believe i'm saying this but i found some eyes hotter than the sharingan!" Sakura squealed still a bit in her fangirl craze. 

"Kisame. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." Pain said his eyes twitching as the blonde started poking his leg and Sakura stared dreamily up at him. 

"They want to join the akatsuki. Along with the guy reading porn and Itachi's kid brother. They're your headache now. You deal with them. I need a nap." Kisame said. 

"Itachi has a brother un?" Deidara asked walking into the base Tobi at his side. 

"Yeah. Wow there's a girl who doesn't know of teme's existance. Go figure!" Naruto cackled pointing a finger at deidara 

"Well she's probably to infatuated with Itachi to look for an ulterior uchiha" Sakura giggled. 

"Uh Naruto...Sakura..." Kakashi said unsure of how to have this talk with Naruto for like the third time. And Sakura for the second. First haku, then orochimaru, and now this guy? Are they trying to go transgender or something? It's fine if they are but kakashi wished they would stop confusing little Naruto and sort of innocent Sakura. 

Tobi froze. His sharingan eye went wide behind his mask. That voice...the appearance.... The familiarity. No it couldn't possibly be Kakashi. Kakashi would never go to the dark side. Kakashi was to loyal to the village. His heart skipped a beat. His breath picked up slightly. He hadn't felt these butterflies in his stomach since he was twelve. Yup. That guy reading porn is definantly kakashi. 

Tobi burst into a fit of giggles. He attempted to stop his laughter and keep his persona up but it was just so hard. His past memories were hitting him and rapidly resurfacing. Especially the sharp contrasts he could see in Kakashi. For example he was taller, his hair had actually managed to defy gravity even more than it used to and he was reading porn. The great and oh so powerful kakashi hatake was reading porn. 

"Tobi what are you laughing at un?" Deidara asked completely utterly annoyed with his teammate. That grandma needed to be blown up but noo tobi just had to be a pest as usual. 

"Bakashi is reading porn!" He gasped out. Obito mentally froze as he saw the tense in Kakashi's shoulders. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have used the nickname. crap! He's on to him. 

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked turning to the form of tobi as he looked up from his book. His one visible eye was slightly widened and he looked shocked. It had been a while since anyone had ever called him that. Not since his genin/chunin/first day jounin days. not since obito. 

"Tobi whats wrong with you un?" Deidara asked scrunching his eye brows together totally confused by his teammates actions. 

"He's reading porn!" Tobi repeated pointing at kakashi who merely blinked. Was he hearing things now. Kakashi didn't think he had gotten that old but he could have sworn the guy had called him bakashi. No he was just getting his hopes up. It was probably just the mask color. 

"Tobi is a good boy! Hey pain! Who's the new guy! And whats with the tykes!?!" Tobi asked mentally sighing in relief. That was close. Kakashi almost outed him. In more ways than one. 

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked as he held his brothers arm sleeve with a glare. 

"Yes little brother we're here. Now will you please be quiet and let go!" Itachi said as he tugged his sleeve away from his brother. Itachi was greatly annoyed. Sasuke had told him virtually nothing at all to why he would want to join the akatsuki. It was most annoying. He had almost forgotten how annoying his baby brother could be. 

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Aaah! There's two of them!" Tobi yelled as he jumped and clung onto konan who just formed confused to all the racket that was happening in the room. 

"Teme! Your not dead!" Naruto smiled running over and hugging Sasuke with a grin. 

"Did you hear yourself dobe? It's Itachi. I don't even think he can kill me" Sasuke said with an eye roll. 

"Hmm? Thats certainly a new theory. What happened to the one about him being brainwashed by your father?" Kakashi asked as Itachi gave him and Sasuke a strange look. 

"That's still possible. Like i said. Theory." Sasuke replied with an annoyed eye roll. 

"Tobi come with me." Pain ordered suddenly after him and Itachi seemed to have some kind of rinnegan sharingan stare down/conversation. 

"Aaaw but i didn't do anything yet!" He complained. 

"You were late from your mission. Care to explain why?" Pain asked. 

"A black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way round! But on the long way round deidara wanted to blow up a little old lady so i had to take the even longer way around and i ended up getting us lost on the road of life" tobi said grinning under his mask. Konan sighed and got out of tobi's hold opting to stand with pain instead. 

"Holy sharingan" Sasuke said his charcoal eyes wide. 

"I agree dattebayo thats just freaky." Naruto said as he clung to Sasuke's arm freaked out. 

"He used Kakashi sensei's excuse" Sakura gasped. 

"Hmph bakashi" naruto chuckled. 

"That was pretty good" Sakura grinned. 

"I missed it damn" Sasuke muttered. 

"Obi-"

"Yup thats my name! I'm tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! The swirly mask nin exclaimed all in one breath. He could not afford anymore slip ups. Not even if Kakashi was using his adorable look of confusion. It would have been nice to here him say his full name but not with everyone else around. Hopefully he could hold up until then. 

"Now that the spazz has spoken-"

"Hey!"

"What do you four want exactly?" Pain asked. 

"It's like the over grown shark said. We want to join the akatsuki" naruto grinned. 

"You three children want to join the akatsuki?" Pain asked unsure. 

"This is going to be a disaster un! I'm going to my room un! Don't disturb me un!" Deidara yelled. That uchiha kid settled with him the wrong way. Itachi's kid brother had been gazing at him like a hawk and deidara didn't like that one bit. If the kid does join then he'll just have to make a little accident for the kid. 

"Just say yes" Sasuke said impatiently. 

"No..." Pain said.

"But i'm the container of the nine tails! I can help you round up the tailed beasts that are harder to capture! Like gain their trust then bam! And you only need my chakra right? You can put kura back in when your done!" Naruto smiled. 

"I'm a really good medic! And i'm really strong! I am awesome with genjutsu!" Sakura said.

"I'm itachi's kid brother. Nuff said" Sasuke said.

"I've copied over 1,000 jutsu. And done a bunch of other stuff. Your goal is peace. I'll help to further the cause." Kakashi shrugged. 

"You aren't doing a very good job selling yourselves" Pain said. 

"Oh for the love of-! Sorry i would go murder my entire clan but thats kind of already been done so-!" Sasuke grunted growing irritated. 

"Sasuke-" itachi sighed. 

"Go make a shadow clone and go fuck your self big brother" sasuke said with a glare as he flipped his brother off. 

Itachi's jaw hit the floor. Never had Sasuke actually swore at him before. What had happened while he was away? Why was he so easily irritated?

"I like this kid. I vote they join" hidan said. 

"I wouldn't mind having an assistant to practicice my work" Sasori said. 

"Let em join un." Deidara said smirking at Sasuke. He would be the perfect way to get back at itachi. His perfect prize. 

"It would be nice to have a jinchuuriki on hold pain" konan said as she ruffled Naruto's hair. He reminded her of their old teammate( what's his name? Yahiko? Am i right?) quite a bit. 

"Please don't make us go back to that awful place. The shady dirt bag is gonna get us" Naruto begged grabbing onto pains cloak and giving him a puppy dog look. 

Sasuke flinched and he shook a bit in fear. He rubbed his neck a bit harshly. Almost as if he was disgusted with himself for some reason. He subconsciously leaned slightly into Itachi for comfort. The elder uchiha frowned at his younger siblings change in form. He had to figure out who the shady dirtbag was. 

"Okay. You can all join. But Your staying in your three man cell. Kakashi i'm sending you on a little mission. With Tobi tomorrow." Pain said.

"We're cool. Itachi's here to protect us" Sakura assured her sensei.

"Not that we need it!" Naruto protested. 

"Yeah we're safe now" Sasuke mumbled lowly. Only Itachi heard. What had been so dangerous in Konoha that caused Sasuke to go to such an extreme? He'd find out soon enough.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Yay me! I updated again! So what fo you think? I know not one of my best chapters. Should i go jump off a cliff because my writing is so awful? Or was it okay? Did you like it? Should i keep going? When should i update next? but anyways now the uchiha bromance can occur next chapter. So will obito's identity be exposed or will kakashi ignore his instincts and better judgement? Should i ship them? Will nagato ever not be affected by naruto's puppy dog eyes? Is there more to why they left than the description says? Tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. Ch 3: Just like old times

Sasuke smiled as he effortlessly crossed out the leaf symbol on his hiate. It was perfectly crossed out. Just like his brothers. Naruto did the same although he put more pressure cutting more deeply. Just like he was hurt by them. Sakura almost cracked her headband from the force alone but she managed to hold back. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. 'This is for you Obito' Kakashi thought to himself as he dragged the kunai through the smooth silver metal. Konan smiled as she saw the 12 year olds in their new cloaks. They were really cute. Sort of like she, yahiko, and nagato had been once. 

Tobi discreetly eyed kakashi as he stood lazily in his new cloak as if he didn't have a care in the world. He had moved on from him. Hell he probably didn't even remember him.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi teased tobi. 

Tobi blushed under his mask. "I've seen better" he replied stubbornly. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes really!"

"I don't believe you"

"I never asked YOU too" tobi said faking a yawn and stretching while biting his tongue to keep himself in check. They were almost bantering. It was just like old times. He had to get out of here fast before he slipped up. Again. 

"Tobi wants dango! Itachi Tobi is getting Dango! Does Itachi want Dango too?" Tobi asked as he for some reason remembers his baby cousins favorite food. Itachi certainly had a sweet tooth when he was a kid. Damn kakashi for making him remember stuff.

"Hn" Itachi responded. Although internally he was confused. Since when did madara know his favorite food? He certainly never knew...weird. 

Sasuke made a face and his nose scrunched up. "Eeew" Sasuke said. 

"What?" Itachi asked looking down at his brother. 

"Dango is gross Itachi" Sasuke said his tone matter oh fact. 

"Dango is sweet Sasuke. Thats what makes it good" Itachi said.

"No thats what gives it the need to be buried in a deep dark pit of hell" Sasuke countered. 

"What does he have against dango un? It's not that bad un..." Deidara said confused. 

"Ke hates sweets." Sakura said.

"He also likes girls with long hair! He might be into you!" Naruto said jabbing Deidara in the ribs. 

"Dobe do you have some kind of mental afflication? One when have i ever confirmed that rumour? Secondly i'm not gay! Thirdly you are aware that is a guy right?" Sasuke asked. 

"Wha?" Naruto asked confused scratching his head. 

"Konans the only woman in the akatsuki remember" Sasuke said with an eye roll. 

"Ahem" Sakura said. 

"Your still a -mmph big bropher let mph jo!" Sasuke hissed as Itachi covered his brothers mouth. He did not need a konoha fangirls rage ever again. 

"Little brother say's sorry." Itachi said. 

"Yeah sure he does" Naruto said sarcastically as he eyed deidara completely confused. 

"Why do you think i'm a female un? I don't even have breasts un?" Deidara asked as he made a hand motion at his chest. 

"Well you could just do a sexy jutsu to handle that problem and well i just thought you were flat chested like sakura!" Naruto grinned. 

"Naruto!" Sakura roared hitting him on the head. 

"You imp! I'm a man!" Deidara hollered. 

"Your hair says other wise" sakura grinned. This guy had to pay for bringing up her lack of certain anatomy. 

"Itachi's hair is long un! And he's wearing nail polish un!" Deidara pointed out. 

"My brothers a guy and he's straight. I have childhood emotional scarring to prove it. That is unless you and the fish guy are going at it" Sasuke said prying Itachi's hand off his mouth. 

Itachi glared down at Sasuke. He poked him in the forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke complained. 

"Sasuke nothing is going on between me and kisame." Itachi said sternly. 

"Have you kissed a boy?" Naruto asked deidara. 

"What? No i most certainly have not!" Deidara yelled. 

"Well you should! How can you know you don't like a boy if you don't try kissing one?" Naruto asked. 

"Have you kissed one?" Deidara asked. This was going to trip the kid up for sure. 

"Yup sure did!" Naruto beamed. 

"That was supposed to be my kiss!" Sakura roared. 

"Who did you kiss un?" Deidara asked. No way this kid actually kissed another boy. 

"He's standing right over there" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. 

"Damn you dobe.." Sasuke muttered his face heating up with a light blush. 

"Explain" Itachi said as his head once again exploded. 

"It wasn't like we actually wanted to or anything...it was an accident....we were glaring and then Naruto got pushed and uh well...." Sasuke trailed rubbing the back of his neck as he turned slightly green. 

"We both decided we weren't gay" Naruto finished blushing like Sasuke. 

"You have terrible luck baby brother" itachi stated. 

"Yeah. I'm aware" he said. 

"Hey purple lady! I'm hungry! Can you make me some Ramen?" He asked. 

"Of course" konan smiled ruffling his hair. 

"Konan..."pain asked hesitantly. 

"Already guessed" konan smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to cook the two uzumaki's ramen. 

"Itachi i'm hungry make me some ongiri" Sasuke commanded. 

"Make it yourself" Itachi responded with an eye roll. 

"No i don't want to. Your older."

"Sasuke no"

"Fine i'll just go ask mom then. But oh wait i don't have one anymore! I wonder why that is?" Sasuke said as he put his hand under his chin his annoyance returning. He and Itachi silently warring. 

"Shut up Sasuke" Itachi commanded but he still went over to the kitchen to make Sasuke his ongiri just the way he used to like it. Sasuke grinned. Guilt was his new revenge and he was going to use every second of it.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
I think this story is progressing nicely wouldn't you say? I'm glad i wrote it. Okay guys tell me wha you think in the comments! Please and thank you!! I love you guys!!


	4. Chapter 4: Echoes of the past

Tobi walked into the kitchen and placed the dango in front of Itachi who was at the moment scolding his brother for attempting to eat his food while it was still scaulding. 

"But fireballs don't burn my throat!" Sasuke protested with a glare. 

"Must we go through this explanation yet again little brother" Itachi asked as he picked up a dango stick and ate one of the three balls of sweetness. 

"Evidently yes considering your eating that cavity on a stick" Sasuke said. 

"All sweet things aren't going to give you cavities" Itachi replied poking Sasuke in the forehead. 

Tobi smiled underneath his mask. They were acting just like he remembered them to. Spying on his own clan had some privleges. 

He walked past Pain and Naruto who looked to be seeing who could eat the most ramen. He chuckled slightly. Must be an uzumaki thing. How he wished he could get in on that ramen. 

"Isn't ramen the best thing ever!" Naruto explained. 

"I can think of a few other things that are better but i do admit that it is very delicious" Pain said. 

Tobi fumed. How dare he! Ramen was the greatest thing in the world! "Are you kidding? Ramen is the greatest food in the world! I'm with ya squirt! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed as he leaned over pains shoulder and stole the new bowl of ramen he was about to start. 

"See this guy has good taste. Loving the mask color!" Naruto grinned. 

"Orange is the greatest color ever!" Tobi exclaimed before continuing on with his walk. 

"Aren't you going to have anything Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as she ate her plate of dumplings. 

"No i'm good...." Kakashi said as he stared at Tobi as he walked by with a narrowed eye. Tobi. This akatsuki member got under his skin. Their was just something about him. Something so obvious. Kakashi froze as something vital occured to him and all the pieces fell suddenly in place. The eye hole even if he couldn't see into the mask at the eye underneath was on the opposite side that he had his own hiate slant on. The mask was orange. He had called him bakashi earlier. He knew he hadn't misheard. He acts like a child. But what really gave him away was the ramen. Only one person had ever liked ramen as much as Naruto. Who wasn't blonde or female that is. Their was no mistaking it. Tobi was obito. And he was going to prove it. 

Tobi walked out of the common area and to his own room eating his ramen by making his mask go intangible. Finally he finished and kamui'd the bowl to the kitchen sink because he really didn't want to go all the way back to the kitchen. Mainly because that's where Kakashi was. Where his Kakashi was. He was still as blind as ever. He walked into his room and shut the door. He gasped and had no time to react as his wrists were suddenly grabbed and he was pinned to the wall. He gasped as he came mask to mask with Kakashi. 

"Obito." Kakashi said his one eyed stare looking into tobi's mask. Sure enough through the depths of the darkness he saw a sharingan identical to his own.

"I have no idea what your talking about! My name is Tobi! Let go of me!" He demanded wriggling his wrists in an attempt to get out of his hold. 

"Stop lying Obito" Kakashi said a bit hurt that he wouldn't tell him the truth. 

"My name is Tobi! Now get off me!" Tobi hissed. 

"No. Because your not Tobi! Obi...To. Stop scrambling the letters in your name deadlast. It makes you sound like even more of a loser" Kakashi said not letting go of obito no matter how much he struggled. He wouldn't-no he physically couldn't let him go. Not a second time.

"I'm not a loser you prodigous ass!" He hissed as he fazed through Kakashi and swept his legs out from under him. He pinned him to the floor with his foot firmly on his chest. 

"If your not obito how would you know about my prodigy status?" Kakashi countered. 'So that's how he must've survived the rocks!' Kakashi thought to himself. 

"Shut up!" Tobi hissed. 

"Oh whats the matter dead last? You gonna cry are you? You little cry baby!" Kakashi teased. Teasing him again was so much fun. Hmm he really was acting like Sasuke right now. 

"Kakashi i said shut up!" Tobi hissed as he stepped on his chest. 

"When have i listened to you?" Kakashi growled.

"You don't know me!" Tobi hissed getting off of him gripping his head.  
Memories swirled and his head was beginning to kill him. Tears gathered in his eyes. He was a monster now. Oh god what had he done! His sensei....Kushina.....Rin...oh Kami....his entire clan...what had he done! 

"Obito? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked his voice quieting with concern. 

He gritted his teeth. There was no point in denying it anymore. Kakashi figured it out. Damn prodigy. "I don't deserve to be called that anymore" he whispered as he sat on his bed. His hand twitched to fix his goggles but he stopped himself knowing that sadly they were no longer there. 

"Obito...what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Madara was alive he trained me. He died told me to carry on his work then reanimate him. I killed my clan helped Itachi do it. He doesn't know i'm me. Thinks i'm the real madara. Also so does pain and konan. Everyone else thinks i'm tobi. Well only you know the truth. I'm good. I'm okay. And Kakashi it's good to see you again" Obito said finally taking off his mask.

Kakashi's eyes rolled back and he fainted. 

"Bakashi why do you always pass out and the most inopportune times? Your such a jerk. Now i have to wait for you to wake up. Ooh but i do now how i can get some payback. I'll be right back bakashi. Don't move!" He chuckled facing through his wall to deidari's snatching the orange paint he had hidden behind some explosive clay and went back in his room to dye Kakashi's hair. 

"Prepare for payback jerk" Obito said with a smirk as he got to work. He missed this alright. Maybe it would get alot more fun around here since Kakashi, his last baby cousin, his sensei's son/nine tails container, and a pink haired medic were here. 

"TOOOOBBBIII! I KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!!" Deidara screamed banging on the wall. 

"Too late dei dei!! I'm already back in mine! So ha!" He called back going into his tobi voice. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay! Fourth chapter! Okay guys tell me what you think in the comments! I love you guys!


	5. Night terrors of team 7 pt-1 Kakashi

Has anyone ever noticed the colors of the akatsuki clouds are the same color as the uchiha clan symbol? And fans can move clouds with there wind? (Partial shikatema reference there) no just me? No no okay then. Well enjoy the latest update and don't forget to comment!   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Kakashi laid down in the bed that the idiot known as obito had kamui'd into his room. It was surprisingly comfy. The reason for this was because one Obito didn't want to let him out of his sight for some reason and two Obito felt jipped because he never got to have a sleepover with his favorite teammate.   
So here kakashi was in Obito's room laying down on a bed next to Obito's staring at the ceiling as Obito snored softly beside him. Slowly the jounin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Like all nights it was anything but peaceful.

Hours passed and Obito sat up groggily as he heard a noise to his right. He blinked his eyes wearily open to see Kakashi. He was thrashing around in his sheets and mumbling frantically. Obito frowned as he heard his name flow out of his old teammates lips. Obito finally decided to wake Kakashi up when he heard the word damnit come out of kakashi's mouth. He instantly knew why kakashi was so terrified. He knew what he was dreaming about. He straddled Kakashi's waist and pinned his hands down just in case this went south. Kakashi still had his mask on and obito was tempted to pull it down to catch a peek like he originally planned but he refused to let kakashi remain in the dream and relieve the hellish day. Especially because he was alive and right above him.

"Bakashi wake up!" Obito hissed in his teammates ear. Kakashi still attempted to thrash. Obito sighed and decided to do something risky to wake him up. But hey if he doesn't push him away that's a good sign. If it doesn't he'd blame Madara induced rin sleepwalking amnesia to save their friendship. 

He peeled his mask down slowly almost hesitantly. Obito smirked and hummed in appreciation of Kakashi's good looks. He looked cooler without the mask if obito was honest but there was no time to dwell. Obito leaned down and pressed his lips to Kakashi's. He started the kiss slow in hopes of gaining the dreamers attention. It took a few minutes but finally he felt Kakashi gasp and his eyes flew open. He pulled away from Kakashi and panted slightly. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He closed them unable to look him in the eye. He probably hated him now. He had ruined whatever crazy second chance they got at friendship. He was such an idiot. Why the hell did he even do that? This time he actually had time to think. Now Kakashi knew he was a fag. Great just great. Maybe he'd chidori him like he did with rin to save him the agony of living anymore He waited for the shove off but Kakashi never did. Instead he pulled him toward him and flipped him over forcing obito to phase through the sheets or be tangled with them. Kakashi kissed him hard his hand grabbing the back of Obito's head tickling the small uchiha spikes. Obito moaned slightly as Kakashi forced his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi growled possesively as he kissed him. No one would ever take what was his again. Why else would he never go for one of the thousand fangirls screaming to be his pregnate. 

Then they needed air and they pulled apart. Their lips were red from the sudden use of force. Kakashi had tears welling in his eyes but just as he did when he was a kid he held them back. He cupped the scarred side of obito's face making his teammate shiver. His thumb stroking the ragged edges softly. A puzzled look was on kakashi's face. Did that mean Obito liked him? Or had it meant the idiot was pretending he was rin? Similar thoughts whirled through his head but one a little off base struck him. His heart cracking as if he had been pierced by his own chidori. 

"How long?" Kakashi asked him. 

"What?" Obito asked him. 

"How long were you under those God damn rocks" kakashi asked bitterly. He was angry with himself and with his sensei for never going back. He despised Konoha for Obito's demise. Even if techically he was right here with him. 

"Kashi that's not important. It doesn't matter..." Obito replied nuzzling into Kakashi's hand. His hand was so warm. He had almost forgotten what it had felt like. 

"It was all my fault. If-" Kakashi replied but was cut off as obito kissed him again and goaded his own tongue to venture back into the Uchiha's mouth. He of course tasted of Ramen. They pulled apart again cursing the awful need to breathe. 

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. It was my choice not yours. I chose to save you. I chose to save the one i loved. There i fucking said it. I love you Kakashi. I have since we were kids. I'm alive and we're together again. That's all that matters."obito said. 

"Not quite deadlast" Kakashi said sounding smug. 

"Of course not. What'd i forget?" Obito asked. 

Kakashi chuckled and pulled obito down to lie on top of his chest. He wrapped his arm securely around his Uchiha as a reminder that he was here and breathing with him. 

"I love you too " Kakashi said kissing Obito's forehead. This time both males drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Kakashi hadn't slept peacefully like that since his father was alive. It was good obito was back. He could finally come to terms and amend his greatest mistake.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay!! Pt 1. Next up Sasuke!! What do you think Sasuke will dream about? Massacre? The pedo? Danzo? Angry anbu or villagers? The council? All of the above. 

Yes this book is officially kakaobi. I ship them so deal with it. Obito literally gave him his eyeball. Thats true love right there. I mean do you know how precious eyes are considered in that clan? Pretty God damn much. Sharingan to them are like life itself. They are my ship and since Kakashi never really settled down i think it's fair. Seriously out of all the fangirls or fanboys that kakashi has had over the years he wouldn't settle down with a single one? Shame on you kakashi. Shame on you. But anyways..like it? Hate it? I should go bash my head against a wall because i haven't updated in forever? I love you all and please comment gallore!!


	6. Night terrors of team 7 pt-2 Sasuke

Time rewind earlier that night

Sasuke laid on his bed in Itachi's room. He slept soundly as he wrapped his arms around his pillow his left hand wrapped around the kunai handle that was safely deposited there. Sasuke's right hand gripping the pillow for extra levels of comfort. He was facing away from his brother curled away toward the wall. A few hours passed and Itachi stayed up simply watching Sasuke and the door to make sure deidara didn't do anything stupid. Such as attempt to blow up his foolish baby brother as he slept. When he finally was convinced it was late enough for deidara to without a doubt be asleep he closed his eyes. 

Itachi was almost able to drift off that is until he heard little whimpers. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. That sound was quite familiar. To familiar to be be coming from anyone else except for Sasuke. He turned his head to Sasuke's bed in the far corner of the room in concern. He immediately sprang up once his deteriorating eyes adjusted to the light. He made his way over to Sasuke. His baby brother finally rolled over to face him. The kunai dangerously clutched in his grip. Sasuke's eyes were sealed shut and tears streamed down his face. 

Immense guilt crashed upon Itachi. Itachi figured he must be having a nightmare about the massacre. 

"I'm so sorry little brother" Itachi whispered reaching out but hesitating to even touch him. He did have amazing reflexes and he was a ninja now. But Itachi didn't want to press his little brothers luck. 

"What?" Itachi whispered to himself as Sasuke began mumbling to himself bitterly. He rolled around some more entangling himself in the sheets. The Kunai was dropped because of the sheets wrapped force around the you g boy's hand. The hand that had clutched the pillow was on his neck. Itachi was glad the walls of his room were sound proofed because Sasuke suddenly cried out in pain. His grip tightening on the spot where his neck met shoulder. Itachi's eyes went wide as he saw something begin to glow on Sasuke's neck right under where Sasuke's hand was desperately clawing.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered worriedly. What was on his baby brothers neck? He couldn't see with Sasuke's hand in the way. Was it a seal of some kind?

"n-no! G-get away! G-get off of me!" Sasuke hissed his whole body tensing in fear.

"I-i didn't do a-anything! L-leave t-them alone! L-leave me alone! Go away!" Sasuke cried his head shaking desperately. 

"N-no please! I-I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them!" 

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned lightly shaking his brother. 

"I-it's not m-my fault! I-i don't Know! No nonononononono! Stop! I'm sorry! Whatever i did to make you hate me i'm sorry!" Sasuke whispered brokenly the tears streaming faster down his face. Itachi went to shake Sasuke awake harder but he was sent flying back by a burst of his brothers lightning chakra. Luckily he had landed on his bed. Itachi sighed guess he would have to resort to that method. He carefully lifted his brothers eyelid and stared into it with his now fully activated mangekyou. Itachi was not expecting or prepared for what he saw next.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was pt1 of pt2!! Tell me what you think in the comments! Again what do you think Sasuke is dreaming about? Comment comment comment! Dramatized Sasuke is so fun to write. I'm evil. But anyways goodnight faithful readers. I just thought i'd sneak this in before i went to bed. I love you all.


	7. Night terrors of team 7 pt-2 pt 2 Sasuke

Itachi frowned at the scene in front of him. This was most disturbing. Everything around him looked so vivid. Sasuke was chained to a chair in anbu interrogation. The two council members stood in front of him. Danzo stood watching from above smiling seemingly pleased with himself. Sasuke was panting and his body was covered in a mixture of sweat and blood. 

"What did Orochimaru tell you of his plans boy?" Homora asked a dangerous glint in his glasses. 

"I-I don't Know! N-nothing! I'm the victim here!" Sasuke protested. Koharu glared mercilessly at Sasuke. She forcefully jabbed her folded up fan into Sasuke's gut causing him to cough up blood. Some of the blood dripped onto her hand so she back handed Sasuke in the face. 

"You are a traitor! Same as the rest of your despicable clan. You were going to run off with him weren't you? Help him destroy the village in retribution of your clans demise?" 

"What? No! I don't want anything to do with that mentally scarring fucker!" Sasuke protested. 

"Your pitiful. Lying to us will not get you out of this! You are in serious trouble!" Hamoro snapped 

"How many times do i have to tell you? Orochimaru RAPED me and I'M the one that gets LOCKED UP? Do you even know how fucked up you people are!?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi stopped breathing. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. Orochimaru had....oh God Sasuke....tears welled in Itachi's eyes. How could he have left his little brother so defenseless? How could he leave him all alone? Why hadn't he just killed Orochimaru that day? He had promised his parents he would protect him! Whatever was left of Itachi's heart shattered as Sasuke's earlier shouts flowed to the surface of his mind. "Get off me" he had stated. And who knows what else he had been muttering. 

"You were probably begging for it" Danzo chuckled as he took hold of this so called terrogation. Sasuke didn't say a word he simply glared at Danzo. "He probably had you grovel at his feet as he shoved well-why should i say things that you already know?" Danzo chuckled. (I almost threw up writing this....) 

"Maybe an s class nuke nin wouldn't have been able to get in the village if you hadn't ordered the massacre of it's entire security force!" Sasuke spat. 

"You crafty brat. You've discovered the truth haven't you? Orochimaru really needs to keep his mouth shut from now on" Danzo said beginning to unwrap the wrappings around his head. Shisui's sharingan eye revealed. 

"Where-how did..." Sasuke trailed as he somehow grew even paler than before. 

"Now i'll have my fun with you" he said. Sasuke didn't have time to look away as he was caught in a horrific genjutsu. 30 secinds for danzo passed but who knows how long for Sasuke. When he was finally released the young uchiha said.

"Your the monster..your the pathetic one between the two of us...you had to depend on an uchiha to do your dirty work. Your just as bad as Orochimaru .....you shady dirtbag" Sasuke hissed with a glare. 

The door sprang open suddenly and Kakashi burst into the room punched danzo in the face knocking him out effectively before undoing Sasuke's chains and lifting the boy up.

"Prison break? How uchiha of you" Sasuke chuckled. 

"Had to find you first" Kakashi corrected. 

"Your safe now" Kakashi muttered as the image swirled. 

"Your wrong" Sasuke had muttered softly. 

Sasuke watched as the season's changed. Itachi nearly choke on air as the next scene came into play. Sasuke and Naruto were both crouched down in Sasuke's room. Both were covering their heads as glass shattered above them. Rocks were being thrown at them. One hit Naruto and the other hit Sasuke. Everything was being smashed to pieces by the flying projectiles. 

"We have to get out of here!" Naruto hissed at him. 

"No shit!" Sasuke replied. 

"No Sasuke i meant maybe we should leave konoha all together!" Naruto yelled.

"What? But what happened to you becoming hokage? It's your dream!" Sasuke protested. 

"I can't do it Sasuke. We both know we aren't gonna last if we stay! Everyone is out to get us and the pedo can basically come and go as he pleases!" Naruto pointed out. 

"Alright fine but we have to fake our deaths! If we do they won't follow us!" Sasuke said. 

"Okay!" Naruto instantly agreed. 

With one very well placed fireball Sasuke sent the entire compound up in flames. He snagged a picture of the mantle before he and Naruto snuck out the back and simply ran for it. Itachi had decided he'd seen enough. He jumped in front of the running Sasuke who froze. Ge crouched in front of him and poked his forehead. "Wake up baby brother we need to talk" Itachi stated and poked Sasuke in the forehead shattering his dream. The young Uchiha awaking with a scream. 

Sasuke panted his charcoal eyes wide. He locked eyes with Itachi who was staring worriedly at him. Sasuke merely looked away from Itachi. His brother had seen everything. Sasuke knew it. But never one to miss an opportunity Sasuke lunged at his brother and Itachi simply hugged him. He rocked him slightly like he used to whenever Sasuke had a nightmare as a child. 

"It's okay Sasuke it was just a nightmare" Itachi cooed. 

Sasuke sniffled and grabbed his brother tighter bury his face in his chest. "That's the thing Itachi....it wasn't" 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
I cried so hard while writing this! What have i done to my poor Sasuke! Also there will be no itasasu in this story! Or Sasunaru! Incest is gross to me. Especially when it's with Sasuke and Itachi. Also now i want to kill the leaf! Should i do a part three? Or simply go to naruto now? Your choice! Today is my last day of finals so after one hour i'm free!! I love you all! Don't forget to comment!


	8. Night terrors of team 7 pt-2 pt 3 Sasuke

Itachi for all his years of misery and darkness had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. So he said the first thing that came to mind. As awfully timed as it was. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. He wanted to slap himself for the mere stupidity of that question. Okay? Okay? Of course he's not okay! Despite all Sasuke's independence forced or no he was still just a kid. He was still Itachi's baby brother. And there were no words to comfort him with. Itachi honestly couldn't relate to that. Not on the way he wanted to be able to. It was quiet for a moment as Sasuke merely ran out of tears. Itachi still held him close silently vowing to himself that this time. Whatever crazy second chance he was getting he would protect his baby brother. Sasuke clung on to him like a lifeline. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted this moment to end. But the young Uchiha knew he had a gazillion questions to answer. 

"Yes and no" Sasuke responded pulling away from Itachi a bit. 

"Yes because i'm out of that hellish nightmare in more ways than one and i have you back to protect me again" Sasuke said licking his lips. 

"No because.....b-because...."Sasuke trailed his hands balling up into fists. The words he so desperately wanted to tell his brother lodging in his throat.

"You don't have to tell me right now Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere" Itachi assured. 

Sasuke chuckled cynically."thats what i had thought last time" he muttered before he realized just what he had said and slammed a hand over his mouth. Whoops. Old habits die hard he guessed. 

"Lasts time won't happen again. I promise" Itachi swore. What would it take to assure Sasuke he would never abandon him again? 

"Itachi? Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked. 

"Sasuke...." Itachi stated. Should he tell him? Sasuke already hates the leaf and wants it all burnt to ash. Now that Sasuke went rogue the clan really has a semblance of good reputation. 

"I know you told me it was to test your abilities but....i also know that was a lie Itachi. I'm not stupid. If it had been orochimaru you slaughtered that would be different but the clan yeah right." Sasuke said. 

'He already has an insanely low opinion of the council..should i just tell him?' Itachi wondered as he stared at Sasuke's shaking form. Sasuke was trembling his saddness slowly turning into rage. Itachi was never gonna tell him was he? 

"Why should i believe you if you never tell me the truth?" Sasuke asked his arms crossing. His shield was back up. 

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He was always honest with Sasuke...wasn't he? He had never lied to him directly just made up an excuse. At least thats how he used to see it. Who knew how Sasuke saw it. 

Sasuke scoffed and jumped off the bed starting to pace the floor. A habit that he somehow picked up from Mikoto while she was still alive. His racing thoughts however were from no other source except for his father Fugaku.   
Sasuke chuckled darkly. A thought suddenly occurring to him. The scum bag Orochimaru while he was toying with him had said a few words about his brother. One word had caught Sasuke's ear specifically. He had called Itachi shady. 

Sasuke walked up the wall and began to pace the ceiling. The young uchiha honestly didn't notice the change. His mind had flashed back to his torture from the council. Danzo had stood in the shadows. Watching, judging, calculating, Danzo was shady. Their was no other word to describe him. That led Sasuke to one conclusion. One that sent Itachi sprawling backwards as Sasuke jumped from the ceiling and punched him in the jaw. Hard. 

"You killed everyone in our entire clan because Danzo told you to!?!" Sasuke yelled outraged his fists clenching on Itachi's shirt. The shocked expression on Itachi's face was enough for Sasuke to deem himself right. 

"Unbelieveable" Sasuke muttered running a hand through his hair releasing his shocked older brother. 

"I was trying to keep you safe-" Itachi started to explain but Sasuke immediately cut him off. 

"Safe!? Safe!? You were trying to keep me Safe!? You don't even know half of what those villagers did to me after you left. What the hokage did. What the council did. What everyone in that fucking village did. What Orochimaru did. You abandoned me Itachi! You just up and left! And your telling me you were trying to keep me safe!?" Sasuke roared at him. 

"Sasuke the clan was...." Itachi tried to explain again but Saauke wasn't having any of it. 

"I don't give a shit about our clan Itachi! Okay!? I don't care! It doesn't matter what they were doing! You think i'm mad about our clan? There were legit three people that i actually cared about in that clan. Maybe five! The rest of them just compared me to you all the time! How the hell did you think I would be safe when i was alone in the same village as Danzo!" Sasuke fumed. 

"It was complicated little brother" Itachi tried to soothe him. 

"Yeah, everything is with you" Sasuke sighed. 

"Feel better now?" Itachi asked as Sasuke finally calmed. Itachi guessed Sasuke was going through the first few stages of puberty. This was just a theory of course. 

Sasuke nodded slightly giving a so-so gesture to his brother. Sasuke yawned seemingly spent from the emotional roller coaster he just went through in such a short amount of time. "We'll talk later" Sasuke said as he drifted of to sleep. This time however he didn't sleep with the kunai. Itachi smiled slightly at the sign. Sasuke trusted him again. If just a little bit and that was all Itachi needed to rekindle Sasuke's trust in him. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Next up Naruto! Wonder what poor naru is having a nightmare about! Update will probably be tomorrow! Today if i get the chance!


	9. Night terrors of team 7 pt-3 Naruto

Naruto slept in a comfy bed with a fluffy orange blanket. He was in Pain's room. The fellow secret uzumaki had taken a liking to him and didn't trust any of the others enough to let the jinchuuriki sleep with them. Pain watched Naruto and frowned as the young boy suddenly started to cry in his sleep. Concerned for his newest addition he used his rinnegan to peer into the kids dream. His heart broke. 

He was being held arms behind his back by that scum orochimaru. He was forced to watch as the council started questioning and beating his best friend. He had tried to cry out but a seal had been placed on his neck to prevent him from speaking. "This is where scum like the two of you belong." He hissed in his ear. Naruto was yanked by his blonde hair. The image swirled. Orochimaru stood next to the third hokage a jutsu weaving over the old man. It messed with his thoughts and gave orochimaru complete control. 

"This is what it means to be a kage boy! You are always deceived! People do not respect you! They hate and envy you! Theh try to kill you again and again and again! You become hokage boy and i'll kill your little friends! Starting with the uchiha.....he was very skillful. In so many ways....or perhaps i'll keep him alive as my little sex slave....either or would feel like death to prideful nursling such as him" Orochimaru cackled. 

Nagato would have to tell Itachi about that one. The blonde boy whimpered and the image changed yet again. A young raven haired hyuga was getting smacked around. The man had a type of seal on his forehead but the other hyuga watching from the window was grinning sadistically. 

One precisely timed hit and she went into a seizure. She fell to the ground completely comatosed. Fear clear in her eyes. Though Naruto couldn't see from where he sat bloody and beaten sitting in the harshly cold winter snow. 

"This is what you get for loving a monster like him....lady hinata" the man growled kicking her limp body. The kick was perfecty placed at her neck and the young girls neck snapped. Her head spun around so it faced Naruto. The boy clutched his seal in fear. The hyuga man closed in on him. 

Nagato felt the world shift and he was in what looked to be a compound of some kind. Nagato spotted Itachi's clan symbol realizing this must be his clan compound and by extension his little brothers.

Sasuke and Naruto were both crouched down in Sasuke's room. Both were covering their heads as glass shattered above them. Rocks were being thrown at them. One hit Naruto and the other hit Sasuke. Everything was being smashed to pieces by the flying projectiles. 

"We have to get out of here!" Naruto hissed at him. 

"No shit!" Sasuke replied. 

"No Sasuke i meant maybe we should leave konoha all together!" Naruto yelled.

"What? But what happened to you becoming hokage? It's your dream!" Sasuke protested. 

"I can't do it Sasuke. We both know we aren't gonna last if we stay! Everyone is out to get us and the pedo can basically come and go as he pleases!" Naruto pointed out. 

"Alright fine but we have to fake our deaths! If we do they won't follow us!" Sasuke said. 

"Okay!" Naruto instantly agreed. 

With one very well placed fireball Sasuke sent the entire compound up in flames. He snagged a picture of the mantle before he and Naruto snuck out the back and simply ran for it. On their way out they spotted Sakura in a tree crying her eyes out. Cuts zigged and zagged down her arms. Shards of a mirror were cracked in front of her. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking as concerned as an uchiha can manage. 

"Sakura what happened!?" Naruto asked. 

This caused the kuinochi to climb higher into the tree. Specifically out of the uchiha's line of sight. "D-don't l-look at me! I-i'm hideous! I'm an overweight troll" she sobbed harder. 

"Sasuke what the hell is she talking about? She's one of the prettiest girls in konoha!" Naruto hissed. 

"Let's go find out dobe" Sasuke said.there plans to run momentarily on hold. 

Nagato didn't like where this going so he decided to wake the kid up. He didn't want him to have a clear image of that. 

"Wake up little blonde" Pain said his eyes rippling dream naruto becoming entranced. 

Naruto awoke with a scream. He panted and pain waited for the kid to gather his bearings. Naruto cried and pain wordlessly brought him to his chest. "Shhh....little blonde it was just a nightmare" Pain eezed. 

"No it wasn't" Naruto sobbed. 

Him and Itachi were definitely having a talk. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Next up is Sakura peoples! Get ready! I can't believe i killed my fave canon ship! But that had to be done! For the sake of hating the hyuga! And the leaf even more! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment.


	10. Night terrors of team 7 pt 4 Sakura

Konan smiled as the pinkette kuinochi slept on the bed in her room. She really did remind her somewhat of herself when she was young. They both had a somewhat abnormal hair color, and their teammates were somewhat similar. Konan smiled as she made an origami sakura flower for the girl when she wakes. She was using pink paper that matched the girls hair. 

-in Sakura's dream-

The girl shimmied higher in the tree. Sasuke and Naruto climbing up after her worriedly. She trembled knowing she couldn't escape as the boys were far faster than her. 

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke growled lowly revenge clear in his charcoal eyes as he saw the severely bruised and bloodied state of his female teammate. The mirror shard clutched tightly in her hand. Fear and shame in her emerald eyes. How could they even look at her? She was a hideous obese troll. 

Sakura bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her trembling. Sadly it didn't work. "Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked again but this time his tone was slightly more worried than angry. Sasuke was internally terrified. Had the villagers done this because Sakura had claimed to be madly in love with him? Or had the villagers done it simply because she was his teammate? Was it even the villagers? Questions like these spiraled through Sasuke's brain when suddenly a thought hit him almost making him fall out of the tree himself. Was it because of him? Because he had abandoned as itachi had done to him? Has he been acting like itachi toward her? 

"Tsunade..." Sakura sobbed voice just above a whisper. 

"That drunk bitchy granny sannin?" Naruto asked. 

"Y-yes" sakura admitted. 

"Sakura..." Sasuke said reaching worriedly to the girl but she flinched backwards causing him to freeze and lower his hand. 

Was she scared of me? Sasuke wondered to himself horrified. 

"She's been training me but...oh it's awful! She's trying to k-kill me! She throws rocks at me and punches me and it's just awful! My p-parents t-think i'm worthless because i i'm not pretty!" Sakura sobbed. 

"Sakura what are you talking about your beaut-" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura snapped at him causing the uchiha to go deathly quiet. 

"Don't you dare! It's true! I'm a freak! My forehead is gigantic and...my hair is Pink! It's pink! That isn't normal it's freakish! I'm a freak!" Sakura sobbed again. 

"Sakura you aren't a freak" Naruto said finally regaining his own ability to talk. 

"Yes i am. You two are just to blind to see it. You with your stupidity and You with your revenge on your brother" sakura seethed. The girl lashing out at her teammates. 

Both boys calmly yet solemnly trapped Sakura in a loving embrace as the girl sobbed the mirror shard shattering as it hit the ground below. "Your not a freak to us" Sasuke stated firmly. 

"Your not a freak to us because we're freaks as well" Naruto said.

"Wha-" sakura protested but Naruto cut her off. 

"I'm the nine tails Jinchuuriki" Naruto stated. 

"And i'm third to last of the fucked up Uchiha clan" Sasuke said. 

"Third?" Sakura questioned.

"A guy in a tiger mask, my brother, and myself. Three uchiha. That's all there is" Sasuke said. 

"We're leaving the village. Come with us" Naruto said hopefully. 

"But where would we go?" Sakura asked tears slowing down. 

"I have an idea but we should get out of here first. Who knows what anbu are listening in the shadows" Sasuke said. With that they all ran to sakura's she packed a bag, naruto grabbed his stuff and the three made their way to the village gates. 

-end dream sequence-

Konan paused in her foldings when she heard whimpers and sniffles. Konan walked over in concern and she lighly rubbed her head until she awoke. Konan wordlessly scooped the girl up and murmured soothing things to her as jiraiya sensei had done to her so many times before. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Konan asked softly as Sakura's sniffles quieted slightly. 

"A-am i pretty?" Sakura asked konan. 

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Konan asked. 

Sakura shrugged."my pink hair...." She said in a whisper.

Konan smiled softly at sakura and tilted her head so she would be looking at her. Konan opened her own left hand and the origami flower she had been making floated into it. Then she opened sakura's folded hand and gently placed it into her smaller one. Sakura gasped. It was beautiful. Tears welled in her emerald eyes. 

"Listen okay little flower? You are beautiful. You are still blooming. You have yet to reach your full potential. There's only room for improvement. You'll bloom into an incredible flower. Both strong and beautiful."konan stated. 

"You really think so?" Sakura asked konan amazed. 

"I know so" she responded. 

"How do you know i'll bloom into a beautiful flower?" Sakura questioned wide eyed. 

"Because we are very similar. If i did it. So can you." Konan stated. She purposefully gestured to her own purple locks. 

"Thanks Konan" sakura whispered hugging her. Konan nodded placing the flower in the girl's hair. She sighed internally. If only she had seen what happened to the girl. Oh well she would speak with pain and itachi anyways. The leaf should be destroyed. They were in the way of the peace of these children. 

"Rest little flower i'll see you in the morning" Konan said tucking Sakura back into bed. Sakura nodded and went back to sleep feeling slightly reassured about her strange hair and beauty. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
SORRY!!! I'm SO SORRY guys! I haven't updated in forever! But my creative mojo is back! Sorry if this chapter was so short! I'll try to update again today! So what did you think? Konan doesn't really have a jutsu to see into sakura's dream and sakura's not really a sleep talker type i don't think. But anyways please tell me what you think and this time i will actually update again soon! If not today then tomorrow! I love you all and don't forget to comment! Comment comment comment! Comments fuel my will to update!


	11. Ch 9 the genin find out

Sasuke woke up with a yawn as he stretched his limbs. He rubbed his left eye tiredly. He looked around the room with a frown. His brother was no where in sight. Had his brother been so disgusted by last night that he couldn't even stomach being in the same room as him? Sasuke wondered. Sasuke shook his head roughly. No Itachi wouldn't abandon him a second time. Besides he was over reacting Itachi's probably out training or something. Sasuke sniffed the air as he caught a whiff of a very familiar smell. Sasuke bounced out of bed and raced toward the kitchen a smile dawning his features. He slid into the chair that itachi had obviously left purposefully pulled out for him and it almost toppled over because of the speed Sasuke produced. He placed his hands on the table to steady himself. There was Itachi standing in front of the stove. His back was turned to him. 

"Good morning foolish little brother" Itachi said not turning around. 

"Morning Big brother! Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked curiously peering around. 

"Still asleep" Itachi laughed. 

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke it's 4:30 am" Itachi answered.

"What!? Itachi i slept an extra half hour!" Sasuke complained.

"Sleep is good for you, Sasuke." Itachi answered eyes rolling slightly. 

Sasuke grumbled but nodded anyways. "What are you making?" Sasuke questioned. 

"You have one guess" Itachi answered.

"Ginger snaps...?" Sasuke questioned as he tried to peer around his elder sibling to no avail. 

"Hn" Itachi responded. 

"Yes!" Sasuke muttered fist pumping. His childlike behavior returning. Itachi's ginger snaps were the greatest!!

"Someone's excited" itachi teased. 

"I suppose" Sasuke said with a shrug.   
The younger uchiha began tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Sasuke-"

"No"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's annoying"

"So? That's nothing new"

"Fine. Let's make a deal"

"A deal?" Sasuke questioned eyebrow raised. His fingers still drumming a beat. 

"Yes, if you stop that tapping after we eat breakfast i'll...." Itachi trailed off in thought before he smirked" i'll help you master my kunai throwing technique" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke's fingers stilled immediately and the boy ceased any noise at all. Itachi peered over his shoulder. Sasuke was sitting perfectly in his chair. A smile was on his face and his eyes shone with glee and excitement. 

"But you have to promise to be careful this time" Itachi said with an eye roll.

Sasuke pouted. "Your no fun" he muttered. 

An hour of glaring, chatting and swearing later the two Uchiha brothers finally sat down to eat the ginger snaps. 

"And you hate sweet things" Itachi mocked. 

"Thats different!" Sasuke protested. 

"Oh really?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"They taste gingery" Sasuke responded. 

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Eat up little brother" Itachi commanded ending the conversation and poked Sasuke in the forehead. 

"Mm okay" he responded. 

The two Uchiha's calmly ate their food before they promptly left the kitchen. Sasuke grinned. Because for the first time in years he was happy again.

"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke said as they walked down the corridor. 

"What is it?" Itachi asked. 

"Nevermind. It's nothing" Sasuke said with a shake of his head. 

"Okay" Itachi responded. 

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes and back tracked opening the already cracked door of tobi's room. His charcoal eyes wide in disbelief.

There lay Obito unmasked his head laying on Kakashi's bare chest. His sensei was unmasked. "What. The. Fuck.!?" Sasuke muttered. A chill going up his spine his brain malfunctioning. Kakashi was gay!?

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned confused turning around to face him worriedly.what was Sasuke doing now?

"What the actual fuck?" Sasuke muttered backing away from the open door shaking slightly. 

As if on cue Naruto and pain walked out of their room. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly it was 6:30 am now but it was still early as hell. Sasuke ran over to Naruto dragging him over to the door. Pain and Itachi exchanged confused looks from opposite ends of the hallway. Both of them completely confused. 

"Dobe you have got to see this!" Sasuke insisted and turned naruto's head to the sleeping men. 

"The fuck!?" Naruto yelled but Sasuke slammed his hand over the dobe's mouth so it was muffled. Both boys were frozen as Obito moved slightly. But instead he yawned curling over to snuggle deeper into Kakashi. Both boys let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"What the fuck!!!?" Naruto hissed at him. 

"I know!!" Sasuke hissed back. 

"What's with the swearing?" Sakura asked emerging from the room with konan both females wondering what caused the scream. 

"You will not believe this!" Sasuke said grabbing her wrist. 

"Kakashi's face is visible!" Naruto stated. 

"Wait really!? Let me see!" Sakura peered into the room elated then recoiled with a major nosebleed. 

"He's gay!?" Sakura hissed yaoi fantasies rekindled in her mind.

"So it seems" sasuke muttered.

"Well at least we know what's under the mask...." Naruto chuckled weakly. 

"We need a camera" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura agreed.

All three genin turned to the now whispering forms of konan pain and Itachi.

"Try deidara. They have flashy explosions" Itachi said pointing to the room next door. 

"Thanks big brother!" Sasuke said. 

"The bombs are earth style! Don't explode!" Itachi warned.

"Whatever" sasuke responded pointedly activating his chidori for itachi to see with an eyeroll. Itachi blinked. Well he could stop worrying about that now bur since when did sasuke have a lightning chakra!?he'd question him during training. Itachi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned back to konan and pain. 

"Now what was that about nightmares?" Itachi asked. 

Itachi being the good big brother he was left out the part of Sasuke getting raped. Sasuke would try to kill him again if he mentioned that. As the three relayed the informattion from the three nightmares and talked about the sure destruction of orochimaru and danzo team 7 crept into deidara's room.

"On the shelf!" Naruto hissed and ran to it. Sasuke instantly channeled his chakra all over the floor and deactivated those bombs that the idiot almost killed them all with. He gave naruto a bitch face look and naruto winced sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. And muttered idiot. 

"Hurry up!" Sasuke hissed as he zapped another bomb that the idiot stepped on while he was scaling the bookshelf to reach the camera.

"Sakura watch it!" Sasuke hissed as he caught and electrified another bomb that she knocked off the bookshelf.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apoligized.

"I got it!" Naruto cheered.

"Then let's go! Before he wakes up!" Sasuke hissed.

"Right!" Naruto cheered. 

The three ran out of deidara's room camera in hand. They stood in the door way and each took a picture. They looked at the pictures. Sasuke's came out the best. They looked to the uchiha confused. Sasuke shrugged. 

"C'mon Sasuke let's go train" Itachi said holding out a hand.

"Okay" Sasuke answered.

The three members of team 7 walked off in separate directions. Konan and sakura to get more beauty sleep and to make themselves look more presentable, pain and naruto to go eat ramen and Itachi and Sasuke to train. A few minutes passed before deidara woke up and screamed in horror.

"WHO DESTROYED MY ART!!!!???" 

Deidara growled. Whoever did this would pay!

In the training room Sasuke cackled slightly. "Lightning style beats earth style moron!" He muttered with a confident smirk. 

"Sasuke about that lightning style...."

"It's my dominant chakra nature big brother" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Itachi said eye brow raised disbelievingly.

"Yes! Yes really! Why do you think my first fireball was so pitiful?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You do not want to know the answer to that question" itachi stated. He poked his forehead.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested. "What was that for?" Sasuke glared.

"For breaking my time at mastering the fireball jutsu" Itachi responded.

"Now let's train" itachi commanded. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That's all for today guys! I love you all! If you have suggestions for the next chapter please tell me! I love you all. Comment comment comment!


	12. Ch 10: Training and mentors

"I told you to be careful" Itachi sighed shaking his head as he carried his brother on his back. Sasuke's ankle once again twisted. 

"I was being careful! That target shouldn't have been there!" 

"Right so the target should have been concsious of where you were running sasuke. I'll be sure to tell it that" itachi said with an eye roll. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about something?" Itachi asked as he once again felt a slight tension. 

"Yeah i'm sure" Sasuke sighed. Although inwardly he was warring with himself. His curse mark was beginning to itch again. It was driving him insane. But itachi wouldn't have a way to get it off would he? Sasuke was ripped from his musings by annoying laughter that could only come from one ball of stupidity. Naruto Uzumaki. 

"Hahahahaha Teme! What happened? Did the mighty uchiha have a little accident?" Naruto mocked his blue eyes gleaming with laughter. 

"Shut up moron. I'll have you know it was a perilous s rank uchiha technique!"Sasuke warned. 

"Eehh? But i thought he already knew the fireball jutsu?" Tobi asked from where he sat an empty bowl of ramen in front of him. Kakashi sitting by his side: both completely clueless to the black mail the genin have gathered.

"That jutsu's child's play" Sasuke responded with an eyeroll as Itachi set his brother down in the seat next to naruto before walking off to get some bandages. 

"Don't make light of that Jutsu! It's a right of passage in our clan!" Tobi reponded.

Kakashi banged his head on the table. Hard.

"Hey! What do you mean our clan?" Sakura asked him. 

"Your. I-I said your clan. Pinkie your fangirling must have damaged your hearing" obito responded. Why was he slipping up so much now? Damnit!

"Likely story" Sakura replied.

"YOU LITTLE ART DESTROYING BASTARDS!!!" Deidara roared entering the room. His blue eyes blazed in fury as he spotted the genin. 

Sasuke cocked his head to the side innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Sasuke replied.

"The transgender lady looks mad!" Naruto said. 

"Oh is that what he no she no whatever is?" Sakura questioned. 

"You little-!"deidara fumed. 

"Deidara shut up. It's too fucking early for your artistic shit." Kakazu snapped from his stool across from Sasuke rubbing his temples nursing his hangover by holding a glass of ice to his head.

"You want to start furry tentacle mouth!" Deidara snapped

"That insult was weak!" Sasuke coughed.

"Ow Itachi! That hurt!" Sasuke complained as his brother tightened the bandage around his ankle a bit more harshly than necessary. 

Itachi simply gave him a look. Sasuke pouted slightly. 

Deidara glared at Itachi. Itachi simply ignored him. "Deidara those pitiful clay figures you make are not art. True art is not what you make" Sasori glared as he walked in in his natural puppet form. 

"Art is an explosion! You wooden jerk!" Deidara snapped. 

"That insult was weak" sasuke coughed again. 

Deidara glowered at Sasuke. "Take this!" he yelled throwing a mini clay dragon at the young uchiha. 

Sasuke activated his chidori and caught it. Sasuke gave Deidara his bitch face as he pocketed the clay figure. Deidara fumed and raised a finger at the genin. He clearly looked ready to explode once again. 

"I'm gonna stop you right there combustion transgender" Sasuke said raising a hand. 

"Your insults are weak, you gender is constantly confused and your clay figures lack all kinds of artistic creativity. Also i find you more insufferable than Naruto. In other words that your tiny microscopic brain can understand your not worth my time and i don't want to deal with you" Sasuke said and with that he turned around in his chair so he faced kakazu. 

"I like you kid. You remind me of an Uchiha i used to know" Kakazu said with a nod. 

"Ooh sounds promising. Which one?" Sasuke questioned as he took a sip of the water Itachi got him. 

"The first one to come to mind. Madara Uchiha" kakazu said.

Sasuke choked and coughed on his water. "You KNEW Madara?" Sasuke asked his interest peaking. 

"Yes I may not look like it but i'm as old as your ex village." Kakazu explained. 

"Hahaha he's a geezer!" Naruto cackled.

"And you little runt remind me of his idiotic frenemy" Kakazu said. 

"Really!? Tell me who old guy!" Naruto asked standing on his chair leaning over with a smile. 

"That dolt of a shinobi. Hashirama Senju" Kakazu chuckled and pushed the blonde back down. 

"I'm like a hokage? Really!? You really think i'm like a Kage!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's like looking in a mirror" Tobi said in wonder. Kakashi groaned once again.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned.

"I-i said it must be like looking in a mirror!" Tobi said.

"I'm watching you" sakura stated.

Obito's bottome lip trembled slightly. "Whatever. Let's go Bakashi! We have a mission to complete!" Tobi said springing up from his chair and grabbing kakashi's hand. They had to get out of here before he messed up yet again!

"We love you sensei!" Sakura called.

"Come back soon!" Naruto exclaimed waving dramatically. 

"Hn" ("Bring me back something cool!")

"Really Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"What? He's going out" Sasuke shrugged.

"Kids got a point." Kakazu said putting the glass on the table. He did a jutsu and the glass froze once again. He put it back to his temple. 

"Okay genin now while your sensei is out time to get your mentors" Pain said walking in Depositing a bowl of ramen in front of naruto. 

"Yes!" Naruto cheered though no one could tell if it was because of the ramen or the prospect of a mentor. 

"Mentor?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes. Mentor. as in teach them" 

"But why?" Deidara groaned.

"Because we have to much downtime and a lapse in missions" pain said. 

"We aren't getting out of this are we?" Kisame sighed. 

"No" pain announced. 

"Well i know who i want" kakazu muttered.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And done! Sorry this took so long to get up! But it's finally up! So comment comment comment and i'll update again when i can! Thanks guys i love you all!


	13. Sasuke’s secrets pt 1

Sasuke screamed in agony collapsing to the hard rough ground below him. The mark on his neck flared like fire and threatened to break passed the seal around it. Sasuke's right hand instantly flew to the spot where the damned thing was and clawed at it desperately trying to ease the horrid burning sensation. 

His vision danced with spots the colors of different elemental chakra all blurring together and mixing into new one's. In a second the chakra soon became blindingly bright. Sasuke snapped his eyes shut in attempt to get rid of the all too bright colors dancing before his sensitive eyes. This only made things worse for the uchiha. His hearing became muffled. The voices of the people rushing over to him all swirled together as they reached his ears creating a symphony of undecipherable nonsense. 

His senses were going into overdrive as the pain increased. from the darkness he could begin to see the snakes slither across the ground. Sasuke grit his teeth in an attempt to stop his screaming so he could make sense of the racket echoing round him. 

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest and then felt something begin to rush upward from his throat. Sasuke then tased something metallic in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't hold it in and the young coughed up blood. Sasuke's sharigan deactivated behind his closed eye lids as Sasuke heaved. Sasuke opened his eyes for a split second and saw his face in the scarily sized puddles of blood that mixed with saliva. The curse mark covered the entire left half of his face however that wasn't what scared Sasuke. It was his left eye. The eye didn't look like his eye. It looked like orochimaru's. The horrid piss yellow pupil in the center instead of a deep charcoal black. Even the shape of his eye looked slightly different. Sasuke instantly freaked a chidori immediately activating in his right hand that was deposited on his neck. Sasuke gasped out shocked as the lightning zapped him. His chakra traveled all throughout his body faster than the curse mark had. For a moment all Sasuke could feel was blinding white hot pain and then nothing. Sasuke felt nothing. He was simply numb. It felt peaceful. But the chakra used was too great and the amount of cell and nerve damage was to much for him to take in one go. 

The last thing Sasuke heard before he passed out was kakazu's rough voice. "Itachi's going to fucking kill me". Sasuke's lips quirked upward as darkness claimed him. 

All the Akatsuki members surrounded Sasuke except for Kakashi, and tobi who were on their mission and Itachi and deidara who pain simply sent out of the hideout. Itachi was being to overprotective and deidara was being a bitch to Sasuke. So pain ordered the two to leave and settle their dispute while the kids trained. Itachi agreed to this only because it would keep deidara from his baby brother for a while. 

One thought echoed in their heads. How had it come to this? 

-time rewind earlier that day-

"We've got a long way to go if we want to get you up to madara's power kid" Kakazu said as he and Sasuke walked through the compound aimlessly wandering as Kakazu tried to lessen his headache before he went into the hassle of training the kid. 

He had chose Sasuke as his little runt to train. He had almost picked the blonde one but then decided against it realizing the uchiha would be less of a handful and wouldn't add all that much to his migranes when they occured. His headaches were a side effect he got from a combination of drinking, old age, and listening to multiple heart beats every time he closed his eyes. 

"Hn"

"Alright kid. First step what chakra natures do you got? Tell me them in order. Dominant to least. " Kakazu commanded figuring he should start simple. 

"Lightning, fire, and i have a tiny bit of everything else except for wind." Sasuke admitted. He figured he should be truthful. The akatsuki couldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him more than the village or the snake. 

"How the fuck did that happen?" Kakazu asked. That shouldn't be possible. Not to mention the kid was twelve. 

"I'm not sure myself. The same thing happened to Naruto but he has wind as dominant and zero lightning. Sakura doesn't know this. Our village....did things to us. I mean Naruto and I. We can't remember everything of what they did. We just know after our chuunin exams they experimented on us somehow. We don't know what they were trying to accomplish but it backfired on them" Sasuke revealed careful to explain but not explain. He was cryptic enough that Kakazu wouldn't know the whole truth. Just the general information. On their journey to the akatsuki naruto and him agreed to say this story if ever asked about their chakra natures. 

"What happened? How'd it backfire?" Kakazu asked. 

Sasuke's look darkened and he paused his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "They're dead" Sasuke said flatly. All emotion leaving his tone including hatred. His voice was empty. Souless even. 

Images flashed in Sasuke's head. Cold lifeless eyes, smashed beakers, an old man's body floating in some kind of pod, pleas for mercy, uncontrolled fury, more chakra than he knew what to do with, terror, and blood. So so much blood. It dripped and sprayed and splattered. Bones snapped and cracked. Ash and fire. The smell of death. The feeling of despair. Danzo's beyond livid expression.....

Sasuke blinked as he felt a nudge on his his shoulder. He looked at kakazu who seemed a bit unnerved. "You okay kid, you zoned out there." Kakazu said. 

"It's nothing" Sasuke responded flippantly. He rubbed his curse mark which burned slighty. Sasuke bit his tongue. This thing was starting to be really annoying. 

Finally him and Kakazu started to train. Everything was fine at first. Kakazu didn't question Sasuke anymore and merely helped the kid develop his own style of taijutsu. He pushed Sasuke hard and forced the Uchiha to move on instinct and in his own way. Kakazu had noticed from the moment the kid was walking around the hideout that he was mirroring Itachi and that severely pissed Kakazu off. He could clearly see the kids talent despite his....issues here and there. Like everything Sasuke did he put everythin he had into his training. He used ninja wire to not only block shuriken but have it bounce back at Kakazu. Sasuke used ninja wire naturally. It appeared to be the uchiha's favorite type of ninja tool. However by the look of Sasuke's stances Kakazu could tell the kid would be a natural with a sword. So everything was good. Everything was fine and dandy. Sasuke's curse mark was it's annoying itch of a flare every time he so much as moved but it didn't go beyond that yet. 

Then they moved to kakazu's specialty. Ninjutsu. For the first few minutes everything was going well until Kakazu started throwing out different chakra natures left and right. This caused Sasuke to instinctively activate his sharingan in an attempt to better see Kakazu's attacks coming. 

Kakazu had known the kid had the sharingan by the way his eyes had moved during their taijutsu spar. Sasuke activating his sharingan was a Big mistake. 

Kakazu watched as Sasuke fell to the ground. He watched as the kids hand flew to his shoulder. When the kid started screaming that gained the other members attention. 

Naruto was the most horrified at the sight. He totally abandoned his training match with pain and kisame to bolt to his friend. The jinchuuriki had seen this happen the most before and it only got worse each time. 

Everyone ran toward the boy who was in clear agony. 

"Teme turn off your damn sharingan!" Naruto yelled as he bolted over to his friend. 

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed concerned bolting ahead of konan and sasori. 

"Kakazu what the hell did you do!?" Hidan asked amused that his partner had already almost killed the kid. Jashin would love this sacrifice. 

"I didn't do anything!" Kakazu snapped at the annoying reaper. 

"Konan go find Itachi" pain ordered. 

"Of course" konan said immediately fluttering away to find the elder uchiha. 

"What do we do?" Kisame asked scratching his head not really having experience in saving people from curse marks. 

"Teme sharingan off now!" Naruto urged attempting to console his friend but was held back by kisame. 

Sasuke spewed blood as though he responded to his blonde friend. 

"Oh shit is he going to die? Jashin kakazu. I didn't think you screwed him up that much" hidan said.

"Hidan go stick stick your scythe up your ass." Kakazu snapped clearly pissed he picked the genin with whatever the fuck problem was happening right now. 

"Both of you shut up" Pain snapped clearly the immortals had no concern for the hurting boy. 

"Sasuke don't!!" Naruto screamed horrified as he sensed Sasuke's lightning chakra. His animal like ears picking up a hum of birds. 

Sasori went to to touch Sasuke but pain stopped him with his rinnegan just in time as Sasuke electrocuted himself much to the groups horror. 

"Well he's fucked up in the head" hidan stated as he cut his arm and it rehealed. 

"Itachi's going to fucking kill me" Kakazu stated paling. 

"Yeah pretty sure he won't stop til he gets all of those hearts of yours"hidan said. 

"Fine hidan. I'll shove it for you. And i'm nice today. I'll do it for free" Kakazu said and with that the two immortals started battling it out. 

Pain gently lifted Sasuke off the ground and carried him to the infirmary quickly. Sasori knocked sakura out with a tonic so the girl wouldn't get in his way for now. She was too inexperienced for this. He layed her on the couch before rushing after pain. Kisame went to go fight with hidan and kakazu. Naruto ran to try to get to Sasuke but was stopped as pain lifted him using his rinnegan. 

"Okay Little blonde" pain said placing naruto on his desk. 

"Once Sasuke is awake and Itachi is here you and Sasuke, if he's not brain dead, are going to tell us everything about your past. Normally i wouldn't make members do this but this is a special case. But for now tell me little blonde what do you know of seals?"  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay guys thats all for this chapter. Weren't expecting that now were you? So what did you think tell me in the comments! Also people big big big decision for this book and i need to know your opinion on it. Narusasu/sasunaru or sasusaku/sakusasu or just make it a threesome? You decide peoples. You decide. I need to know in the comments! Or by pm! And please support your answer! Don't just tell me the ship and say because it's awesome! Tell me why in terms of this story. Tobito/kakashi will be in a few chapters i promise. So umm comment! Also village theories? What did they do to them? What powers do they have? How much is Sasuke hiding? What does kakashi know? What other characters should make their appearance? So comment people's! I love you all! Sorry it's been so long i hope you liked this chapter.


	14. Sasuke’s secrets pt 2

His eye lids felt heavy and his head throbbed. He felt three other chakra's near him. Two felt strangely similar and a bit further away. Where as the third felt a kin to his own and seemingly right next to him. What had happened? Where was he? Sasuke wondered. Why did everything ache and slightly sting? Sasuke bolted upright his eyes snapping open in fear as the memories of his training session with hidan hit him full force. His right hand immediately and frantically returned to the curse mark. 

"Hey hey hey. Easy little brother. It's okay everythings alright. I'm right here. It's going to be okay. " Itachi assured Sasuke placing his hand comfortingly yet firmly on his brothers shoulder to get him to lie back down. Sasuke did so with little resistance wincing when his back hit the bed. It felt bruised. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed and prying his hand off of his neck. Sasuke tried to fight him and get his hand back over it but Itachi won as per usual. 

Sasuke looked down ashamed. His bangs shadowed his eyes. Tears welled in his eyes and he refused to meet his brothers gaze which was practically boring into his very soul at the moment. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but it quickly snapped closed the words once again getting stuck in his throat. He gave Itachi the smallest of shrugs. 

"Do you know what causes it to flare?" Itachi asked gently. 

Sasuke nodded in response the tears welling harder in his eyes. He gripped the sheets of the bed he was in. He bit his bottom lip. His shoulders started shaking. The tears streamed from his eyes despite the fact that Sasuke still held them back. 

"Hey cmere" Itachi said carefully pulling his baby brother up to his chest. He ran his hand through Sasuke's soft spikes before just resting his hand on his head. An action he vividly remembered doing when Sasuke had gotten upset as a child. 

"It's okay Sasuke" Itachi said soothingly. Sasuke clenched his teeth and pushed roughly away from his brother. Sasuke was a mix of distraught, miserable, and seething. 

"No it isn't Itachi! This is not okay! I am not okay! I-I can't even use my sharingan because of him! This stupid seal is cursed for a reason Itachi. It's made of his chakra! I literally have a piece of him thats still inside of me and i want it off! I want it out! I hate it! I hate him! I-I hate him! I hate everyone!"

"Sasuke it'll just take time" Itachi said as he attempted to reason with his growingly hysterical baby brother. 

"Nothing is going to fix this Itachi! Do you hear me! Nothing! Even if you find a way to remove the damn thing it's not going to do anything!" Sasuke snapped. 

"Sasuke calm down your not making sense" Itachi pleaded trying to decode Sasuke's words. He was happy all the rooms were sound proofed as Sasuke's voice continued to raise in volume. 

"Oh for the love of madara my sharingan was on Itachi! Okay there i said it! My sharingan was on when he did it! So now i'll never be rid of that moment Itachi. It'll never go away. Don't you see it's ingrained in my brain. Everytime I turn it on i'll be flashing back to that moment. I'll never be rid of it!" Sasuke gasped out through his hysterical sobs and gasps as the tears leaked from his eyes and down his face. 

He had tried. He had tried to hope. He had thought the akatsuki would make everything better. He thought his brother could make everything all better like he used to all those years ago. He thought it would be better. He thought he would be instantaneously safe but he was wrong. What a fool he had been. No matter where he went or what he did the snake was going to come for him. There was no stopping him. 

"Can't you see that it's futile? I'm a lost cause Itachi." Sasuke growled while picking up a kunai. 

Sasuke sniffled."you should have just killed me with everyone else." Sasuke snapped bitterly. 

"Sasuke don't say that" Itachi replied. 

"Why the damn hell not Itachi? You killed Mom, you killed Dad, you killed every other kid younger or my age! So why the fuck did you keep me alive! Why did you only spare me!" Sasuke screamed at him. 

"Sasuke i couldn't" Itachi stated. 

"Couldn't wouldn't shouldn't it's the same god damned thing" 

"Sasuke please"

"No! You want to keep me safe so much do what you were supposed to do in the first place. Finish your god damned mission" Sasuke hissed with a glare. 

"Saauke! Put down the kunai. I'm not going to kill you" Itachi said. Emotions whirled inside of Itachi. Was this really how Sasuke felt? His brother didn't really want to die did he? Was this simply the curse mark's doing? Or was Sasuke being serious about this?

"I hate you! Your a murderer! Cmon Itachi why so hesitant? You didn't pause when you killed mom! So do it Itachi! Kill me!" Sasuke urged. 

"Fine if you won't do it then i will" Sasuke said as he went to plunge the kunai into his heart, but it never reached. Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi twisted his arm and held firmly onto his wrist. One push from Itachi and his arm would be broken. 

Sasuke looked down at his hand and Itachi squeezed his wrist harder making Sasuke gasp releasing the kunai from his hold. The object clattered to the ground. The sound of the metal clinking throughout the room then complete silence. Ever so slowly Itachi released Sasuke making sure to get all the weapons away from his little brother. 

"Don't you EVER attempt something like that again do you understand me?" Itachi asked with narrowed eyes. 

Sasuke's eyes furrowed and he looked at Itachi confused. "Do what again big brother? Where are we? Did Kakazu get sick of me and drop me off?" Sasuke asked gazing about his strange surroundings. He was confused. Why was Itachi looking at him like that? 

"Sasuke.....you don't remember?" Itachi asked carefully. What had he done? 

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in thought. "Not really the last thing i remember was walking down the hall with kakazu" 

"Itachi are you okay? Did i say something wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing his brothers sickly expression. 

"Sasuke is this a joke?" Itachi asked. 

"What?" Sasuke asked. 

"You just tried to kill yourself and now your saying you don't even remember?" 

"Itachi stop please your scaring me" Sasuke pleaded lost. He had no idea what his brother was talking about. 

"You picked up that kunai on the floor and tried to stab yourself in the heart" Itachi said turning Sasuke's head making him see the kunai on the floor.  
Sasuke's eyes widened and he gripped his head as his knees drew upward to his chest. 

"No no no not again. Not again" Sasuke trembled. 

"Sasuke did you hear me?" 

" yes itachi i heard you! But that doesn't matter cause i'm just going to forget in the next two seconds. Who knows how i'll act. Who knows what i'll say. Who knows what i'll do." Sasuke trembled. 

"G-get naruto" Sasuke stuttered out. 

"Sasuke i'm not leaving you alone with the stunt you just pulled!" Itachi said denying his brothers plea. 

"Itachi please i'm begging go get him before it's too late please....please just get him. Please" Sasuke begged. 

"Sasuke-"

"Then make a clone! Itachi we don't have much time! It could happen again any second!" Sasuke pleaded. 

So itachi did and moments later Naruto zoomed into the room."what's wrong?" 

"We were wrong Naruto." 

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"It happened again dobe. It didn't work. The chakra is still in our systems. I-i forgot again" 

"But it thats not that shouldn't be possible! We haven't had black outs for weeks!" Naruto protested. 

"My curse mark hasn't spread like that in weeks Naruto. Do the math. Don't be such an idiot" 

"Black outs? What do you mean black outs?" Itachi asked but he was ignored. 

"Naruto it's only a matter of time before it cycles through again. We have to-gah!" Sasuke growled in pain. He threw his head back. He gripped his hair harder. "Naruto....plan G" Sasuke gasped out before he started laughing maniacally his curse mark seeping past the seal effortlessly his body covering with curly cues. 

"Konoha shall pay-"

"Sorry teme" Naruto said behind Sasuke as he whacked him in the head as hard as he could knocking him out cold. The clone in front standing next to Itachi poofing away. 

"What just happened?" Itachi asked lost. 

"I'll explain later but for now got any ice? Teme's head hurt my hand" Naruto said waving the apendage careful not to let Itachi see his palm. 

"What's going on?" Pain asked enetering the room bringing in two comfy chairs for him and Naruto as Itachi sat with Sasuke. 

"Okay pain you win. Once Sasuke wakes up we'll tell you everything." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay people theories!? What the hell is happening to Sasuke? Next chapters going to be just as good if not better than this one and will be done by tomorrow! I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and i want your theories! What do you think? Oh and if you were wondering why it was plan G it's because thats the seventh letter of the alphabet. Sooo please comment! I worked really hard on this chapter. The inspiration just flowed! So i hope you liked it. Sakura just has to wait a little bit for her spotlight in the book but i promise once i get past this she's going to get alot of screen time i promise cause i know i've been focusing so much on sasuke and naruto. Thanks guys i love you all and again vote for your pairing. I'm open to all pairings. I want your opinion.


	15. Witnessing Hell

"What's the code?" Naruto asked instantly as Sasuke's eyes once again fluttered open.Sasuke merely groaned in response slinging an arm over his eyes to block them from the now to sensitive light in the room. Spots dancing in his vision.

"Teme code now" Naruto repeated to which Sasuke merely waved him off as he continued to lay in bed trying to piece together what had happened. He walked with kakazu somehow ended up in here and now Naruto and pain were somehow in the room judging by the feel of there chakra's.

"Sasuke you have thirty seconds before i knock you out again" Naruto warned tensely ready to spring again.

"Fuck Naruto. I heard you the first time. Would you give me a second" Sasuke snapped rubbing at his eyes.He took a deep breath and caught Naruto's hand right when he went to punch him. He twisted ignoring the way his body protested to any type of movement and flung Naruto upwards smacking him into the clone who waited above and pinned him to the bed.

"I told you to give me a second idiot" Sasuke glared.Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.Sasuke rolled off him and shoved Naruto off of his bed who landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Bastard...." Naruto muttered rubbing his head.

"eclipse" sasuke stated. Naruto sighed in relief. 

"He's back. That was the password" Naruto smiled.

"why eclipse?" Itachi asked.

"that's either what we resemble or what happens to us " Sasuke cryptically responded as he gestured to Naruto then himself. 

"start explaining" Itachi said as Naruto got up and sat cross legged at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Pain and Itachi comfortably seated in chairs of their own.Both boys shared a look of uncertainty.

"Wait what are we explaining?" Sasuke asked confused. What had the idiot done now? 

"Keep up teme we're explaining.....wait how much do you two want to know exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Everything" pain stated without hesitation. 

"And no skipping details" itachi added in knowing Sasuke would try to. 

"Dobe did you seriously agree to explaining THAT while i was unconcsious!" Sasuke fumed. 

"Ummm.....maybe" naruto admitted with a gulp. 

"Could you two give us a minute?" Sasuke asked the two older men. 

"Please?" Sasuke added when they remained seated. His charcoal eyes silently begging his brother. Itachi nodded and him and pain shut the door but stayed outside the room. Itachi was still shaken after seeing his baby brother almost kill himself. Had he made Sasuke feel that way? He had simply wanted Sasuke to hate him. He never in a million years wanted Sasuke to hate himself. Although maybe itachi mused it was the combined efforts of him and his father. Perhaps the constant comparisons had become to much for his brother to handle. And who knows itachi realized what those comparisons meant after the massacre. Itachi rested his head against the door frame. Why had he been so foolish? 

"Ugh Naruto you fucking moron" Sasuke raved as the door of the sound proofed room shut. 

"He's your brother! He has a right to know!" Naruto protested. 

"He already knows danzo's a jackass Naruto. Let's just leave it at that." Sasuke denied. 

"Sasuke your curse mark flared, you activated your sharingan, you set it off not me, stop being pissy and let's start explaining!" Naruto ordered. 

Sasuke scoffed. "And just how are we supposed to do that!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown. 

"How are we supposed to explain THAT to them when we can't even tell Kakashi without losing our nerve!?" 

Naruto visibly deflated" i don't know" the blonde sighed. 

"What Naruto you just thought that our throats would stop getting dry and we'd stop getting tongue tied and we both wouldn't turn into two fucking piles undifnified mesh!? They probably did something to prevent us from telling!" Sasuke growled out. 

"It's called emotional scarring teme. And it's simple. We all just need to go in your head" 

"My head? Why not yours!?" Sasuke hissed alarmed. 

"You don't have a rinnegan sharingan hating demon inside you. Kurama developed a phobia while we were there." 

"Fucking ancestors alright fine. Get em in here let's do this" Sasuke sighed leaning back in the pillows resigning himself knowing that he couldn't win this argument without having a splitting headache afterwards.

"Okay now start explaining" pain ordered. 

"We can't. Which is why you need to use those awesome kekkei genkei's of yours and go inside Sasuke's head. Everything will be explained in there" Naruto said as he locked eyes with Sasuke and the two bumped fists. 

Pain and Itachi shared a look and shrugged. eye jutsu's happened and they were both in Sasuke's mind. 

Itachi frowned as he looked around. They were on a trail of a path. The walls made out of the stone that had been his home. The walls were cracked but the symbol remained in tact. Doors were lined up every so often. And thorny vines seeped over the cracks the thorns puncturing the walls. Upon closer inspection the cracks were all shaped like lightning bolts. 

"See Naruto. Not every mindscape has to be a fucking sewer. No wonder kurama gets so pissy. You've got him lying in fucking sewer water." 

"Well at least i'm not cracked" Naruto shot back thumbing to a random crack on the wall. 

Sasuke glared" i hate you" 

"So you keep saying" Naruto replied the boys quieting when they remember itachi and pains presensce. 

"Where do you want to start?" Sasuke asked the two badass akatsuki members. 

"Where everything went wrong" pain suggested. 

Sasuke opened his mouth then paused before looking at Itachi nervously. 

"How about after I left foolish little brother?" Itachi suggested. 

"Yeah thats a better idea. I'm pretty sure Sasuke put a giant padlock on that door." Naruto stated. 

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself to let his mind drift back to that moment. The moment where he woke up in the hospital. The horrifying moment when his life had begun to shatter. The first tragedy in many that he faced at the horrid hands of danzo. 

"Maybe a bit further ahead Sasuke" Itachi said his voice just above a whisper as he heard the two nurses talking about him then saw Sasuke moping. It made Itachi's heart clench. He missed them too. He rarely let himself think about it but he dearly missed them. The worst part was that he had failed them. He was no prodigal son. He had failed his fathers last bequeth. Take care of Sasuke he had said and what had he done? He left his baby brother to the hands of danzo and orochimaru? How had he been so blind? He should have-

"Itachi...are you okay?" Sasuke asked his brother worriedly as he noticed his brothers intense look of regret. 

"Yes i'm fine. Just remembering something" Itachi dodged. 

"If you say so" Sasuke responds.

"How about when...." Naruto trailed. 

"When?" Sasuke asked arching a brow in perplexidy.

"When they took us for the first time..." Naruto said. 

"Okay" Sasuke choked out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

i know it's been a long time, but it's finally up! sorry or for the wait! comment! comment! comment! the next chapter will be up whenever i have time!


	16. Ch 13: a shadowed village

///WARNING TRIGGER WARNING. JUST IN CASE. Mentions of Cutting, scars, and self-harm. read at your own risk. Please if you feel low because of this or something talk to someone. Feel free to comment or pm me if you like. You have been warned\\\

Sasuke and Naruto were out in the school yard. Naruto was on his swing stealing glances at Sasuke every so often. He knew why Sasuke was here. It was for the same reason he was. There was no point in going home. Sasuke's back was turned to him. His eyes focused on the target as he threw shuriken after shuriken. He pretended the target was itachi's head. He was improving but it was slow. Itachi wasn't there to help him anymore. Sasuke's throws were growing sloppy as he grew tired. He didn't want to go home to rest anymore either because nobody was there waiting for him. 

"Sasuke I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up Itachi." Sasuke responded but this time there was no real malice in it's tone. It was just annoyance. 

"You were all alone?" Pain questioned Naruto with a frown. 

"Yeah...the only one who never really whispered or talked about me in whispers was Sasuke....even though we....weren't that close" Naruto told pain saddened. 

Then Anbu came down in a flash grabbing both boys. They both Screamed a natural response by two six year olds being suddenly attacked. Hands put gags over their mouths and they were blind folded. Sasuke to his credit had been able to punch one of his attackers. The man grunted in pain and only tightened Sasuke's restraints after that. "Fucking uchiha" the man spat bitterly. Sasuke clenched his teeth as Darkness consumed him. He passed out. 

"Why is it only focusing on you?" Pain questioned.

"It's my memory. Duh. Me and Naruto weren't always this...." Sasuke trailed.

"Whatever we are" Naruto shrugged. 

"Definitely not friends" Sasuke said. 

"Of course not. Friends don't try to kill each other" Naruto said. 

"Not enemies either" Naruto mused 

"Enemies don't not follow through with killing each other" Sasuke said. 

"Frenemies?" Kurama's voice suggested echoing around. 

"Thanks kura!" Naruto yelled. 

"Stay in his head! The last thing I need is your voice in my head! I've got enough of that already!" Sasuke scowled. 

Kura a grumbled something that sounded like "pissy mini madara"

"I will end you" Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke what voices?" Itachi asked worriedly. 

"The ones I hear in my head. Kabuto said I have multiple personalities or something. He claimed it was an unforeseen consequence" Sasuke said rubbing at his scratches. 

Itachi's eyes went wide. "You have multiple personalities?" Itachi questioned shocked. 

"Yeah" Sasuke told his brother. 

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Sasuke not understand the severity of this? How could he be so calm about it.? Itachi remained silent not questioning his brother further. It was a miracle he even told him that much. Let alone allowed them inside his head. 

Everything around the four ninja blurred before everything refocused. Little Sasuke was just waking up. His hands were chained above his head. His shirt was ripped in the place where his curse mark would one day be. He thrashed around for a bit but went limp realizing that it was useless. The chains were stealing his chakra. Sasuke peered around him. Naruto was across from him. He was awake too staring back. 

"I'll chain him up see how he likes it" Itachi growled. Sasuke's lips quirked up. 

Suddenly chuckling was heard. "Good you two are awake. That will please Lord Orochimaru very much." Kabuto said walking in adjusting his glasses.

"Kabuto" Itachi glowered. 

"You know him?" Sasuke asked. 

"Once. He followed Orochimaru around like a lost puppy when he was in the akatsuki" Itachi answered. 

Sasuke nodded. That sounded like something Kabuto would do.

"Let us go!" Sasuke ordered. 

"Like that would have worked. Six year old me was stupid" Sasuke muttered. 

"Hey...that's a reasonable reaction baby brother" Itachi assured. 

"Yeah but still..." Sasuke trailed. 

Kabuto chuckled. "Why would we do that? You see you two are the best test subjects we've seen in years" Kabuto told them. 

"What?" Itachi glowered his voice beyond pissed a dark aura radiating around the elder Uchiha. Tests!? They had experimented on his baby brother!? 

Pain had yet to speak. But he was already glaring at the man. 

"T-test subjects?" Naruto questioned frightened. 

"Test subjects!?" Pain repeated pissed off. Tests done on an Uzumaki? What hatred was this? 

"You both come from two of the strongest clans in leaf history. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Who knows how strong you little runts could become" Kabuto smirked.

"Too bad it back fired" Sasuke said his look darkening. Naruto immediately hit him and Sasuke blinked back his gaze refocusing. 

"Careful teme. Don't say anything that might set yourself off" Naruto told him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. 

"Sasuke don't hn me. I don't want to be stuck in here with creepy evil murder you" Naruto glared. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up" He told him with a sigh. 

"Did you say evil murder...?" Itachi questioned with a blink. 

"Yeah you met him already. He's the one who was all like konoha shall perish! Then there's the suicidal one, then there's normal one and a few others" Naruto shrugged. 

"How many other personalities do you have?" Itachi asked trying his best not to sound horrified. 

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I always black out" Sasuke told him. 

"People-people will be searching for us. Like you said our bloodlines are important to the village!" Sasuke said in an attempt to twist his captors words back on himself. He wished Itachi were here. Itachi would knock this guy into next week with some genjutsu. Even if Itachi was evil now he had said he needed him alive to test his ability someday. 

"Sasuke I-"

"Would you stop....you didn't know" Sasuke snapped sick of his brother trying to apologize. 

"Oh you foolish boy" Kabuto said. That made Sasuke flinch. Itachi used to call him that. 

Itachi's glare intensified. He wanted nothing more than to end Kabuto's existence. Permanently. How dare he say that to Sasuke. 

"No one will come for you. You have no clan left to care and you didn't have anyone to care to begin with" Kabuto said head turning from Sasuke to Naruto. 

Something stirred within pain. An ache of pain entering his heart for the blonde. He had been all alone as well. 

"The hokage-" Naruto attempted trying to help Sasuke out a bit. 

"The hokage will never know of you absence. We have clones of you walking around the village acting as you normally would. No one will know. No one would care. So now your ours to do as we please" Kabuto explained. With that he plunged a syringe into Sasuke's future curse mark spot making him scream in pain. 

Itachi wanted to spring but Sasuke held out an arm stopping him. "It's a memory Itachi. You can't do anything about it now. This already happened" Sasuke told him. 

Pain and Itachi shared a look of immense concern. This wasn't like anything either had ever imagined. Itachi especially. When had the leaf village deteriorated into this?

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled worried for the other boy. 

Sasuke's lips quirked up a bit. He was glad Naruto had worried back then. He wasn't sure why he was glad but he was. 

"What-what are you?" Sasuke questioned as Kabuto held his palm on his forehead. Drawing blood from the Uchiha. He then did this again and again until he had 3 vials of the stuff. 

Naruto looked at kabuto terrified that he would get the same treatment instead the silver haired male left chuckling. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke as far as the chains around his wrist would allow. 

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked. 

"That bastard stole my blood. He's on my kill list. Right next to Itachi" Sasuke growled. 

"Who's Itachi?" Naruto questioned. 

"My brother" Sasuke gritted out hand over his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. 

"He could-" Naruto said hopeful.

"No he's not. He's long gone." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Well this sucks" Naruto sighed.

"Tch. Loser" Sasuke said.

The days rolled by and the weeks rolled into months. Both boys were kept in the cell chained. The chains retightened every so often. Their were no windows and they both wondered if they would ever see the light of day again. They kept taking Sasuke's blood vial after vial. After a few days in they started collecting Naruto's as well. They fed them only the bare minimum to keep them alive for whatever testing they were doing. 

Itachi crouched to Sasuke and surveyed his brothers wrists. Sasuke tensed as he did so but willed his mind to calm. Now would not be a good time to freak out. Sure enough Underneath the white arm sleeves Sasuke wore were the undeniable scars from the shackles. They were deep and would probably never fade away. Both literally and figuratively. 

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his brother after a few tense moments of Itachi being silent. Sasuke went to pull his wrist away growing self conscious. 

"How long?" Itachi asked as his thumb traced over the indents in Sasuke's skin. 

Sasuke looked down. "I-I don't know exactly....but I'd say it was like this for about two years until they released us." Sasuke said. 

"Two years? They had the two of you chained up like that for two fucking years?" Pain asked horrified. His hatred for the leaf growing by the second.

"That was when they were being kind." Naruto said looking down as well. 

"Kind? How could that be considered kind!?" Itachi asked sharply his sharingan swirling into mangekyou. 

"We never met Orochimaru face to face. Only saw his shadow creeping around. And that time all they did was poke and prod us taking blood. One time they took so much I passed out. That was when they were merciful" Sasuke said. 

"They hadn't mentioned that it was our own village who ordered this." Naruto said and he rolled up his jacket sleeves to show scars that matched Sasuke's. Except for one subtle difference. Naruto's had a restraining seal that had been engrained in the metal to stop him from using kurama's chakra. 

"What?" Itachi asked shocked. 

"He means Danzo and the council" Sasuke corrected. Lord third had been good until he got mind fucked by Danzo courtesy of Orochimaru's jutsu.

"Our clones they sent destroyed our lives. They wreaked havoc on the village together only increasing their hatred for us. The good days ended the second we got taken from that damned school yard." Sasuke said. 

"Couldn't have said it better" Naruto frowned feeling rather ill now as he remembered the stuff he he had eaten to stay alive. 

"C-can we take a break?" Sasuke asked shakily his emotions beginning to catch up with him. 

"Of course" Itachi told him. 

*out of Sasuke's mind* 

Naruto rubbed his wrists with a solemn expression. "Could I have some ramen?" Naruto asked his voice laced with pain. 

"Of course little blonde." Nagato said the two uzumaki's exiting the room. Navarro keeping a firm grip on Naruto's hand. 

"I don't want to die Itachi" Sasuke told him after they left. 

"What?" Itachi asked. 

"I don't want to die. All those days spent in that dark hole. I never thought I'd make it out. It made me realize that I don't want to die.....but a part of me...one of my personalities.... apparently can't deal with the pain. I'm scared. If I switch into that personality I'm never going to wake up again." Sasuke said tears swimming in his eyes.

"Sasuke don't worry I'll never let you do that" Itachi assured.

Sasuke pulled down his shirt collar to show a small gash that had scarred." Try waking up with this freshly bleeding. Not knowing how it got there" Sasuke shot back.

Itachi was at a loss for words. What hell had his little brother been going through? What hell was he still going through? How the hell was he supposed to protect him from himself? He already had low self esteem from when he used to get compared as a child.

Sasuke ripped the sheets off his bed and pulled his shorts up a few inches to reveal even more scars. "Other me is always smart when he does it. Never does it in a place that'll show." Sasuke said.

Sasuke gasped as he was forced into a hug by his brother. Itachi held onto him tightly. Sasuke relaxed after a moment and returned the hug tears falling down his face. 

"Sasuke Do you have scars from.." Itachi trailed off. 

"No." Sasuke replied instantly. He knew his brother was talking about his raping. If only he had the heart to tell his brother it had happened more than once. 

"Not physical ones anyways. He liked me looking perfect" Sasuke said with a shiver. He felt sick again. 

"Sleep Sasuke. You need it. Your exhausted. I'll be right here when you wake up again" Itachi told him as he tucked him into bed.

"Thank you Itachi" Sasuke breathed.

"For what?" Itachi asked confused. 

"For not being angry with me" Sasuke said. 

"Angry with you? Sasuke none of this is your fault little brother. Don't you ever think that" Itachi told him. 

"I wasn't strong enough to stop any of it Itachi. I ran." Sasuke said with a frown.

"You did. But it's okay because you ran home Sasuke. Do you understand?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly.he was feeling tired now. Too tired to argue at the moment. 

"Rest now" Itachi told him sitting next to his bed watching his brother sleep going deep in thought. Just what else had Sasuke gone through?

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
To lighten the mood a bit the next chapter will be about Sakura. I hope you liked the chapter! Please please please comment. I want theories and what you want to see next chapter. Also answer these 10 questions if you would be so kind. 

1.How many personalities should Sasuke have?

2\. What other things do you think the boys endured?

3\. Where do you think Obito and Kakashi are and what they are up to?

4\. Should I make a lemon book? (If so leave a request)

5\. Should the boys tell Sakura what happened?

6\. Should any other kids from the konoha twelve join the akatsuki with them?

7\. Should Sasuke meet taka or the sound four?

8\. What should team 7's summons be? Or at least Sasuke's cause I'm definitely changing his

9\. Who should date who?

10\. Any other things you want to tell me or whatever. 

Okay that's all. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and sorry for the long wait. But it's almost Summer(18 days to be exact) so I'll be able to update my stories way more and probably go back to my double updates thing I used to do. Okay so I love you all. Tiff out peace!!


	17. Ch 14: Hidden Secrets

"What do you mean you can't open the door!?" Sakura snapped at Sasori who blinked down owlishly at her. 

"They obviously want to be left alone" Sasori stated.

"I don't care! Those are my teammates in there! Open the door!" Sakura yelled at Sasori. 

"No they want to be left alone. Respect their wishes" Sasori told her calmly. 

"What's with all the noise un?" Deidara questioned walking over after hearing Sakura's screams of rage.

"Stick ass won't open the door! Wait a sec you can blow up the door can't you!? Well can't you!?" Sakura pleaded.

Sasori blinked. Stick ass? What did that even mean? Sasori had a feeling that was an insult 

"No. Deidara go away. You know pain doesn't want you by them" Sasori warned. Deidara grumbled. 

"I just want to blow up Itachi's brother un. I don't care about the other two. The other boy is just as good looking as I am and this one is just annoying" Deidara shrugged. 

"Deidara you are lucky Itachi can't hear you right now. He'd tortured you for months in a genjutsu if he heard you saying such things" Sasori warned. Deidara must be more suicidal than Sasori previously thought. 

Deidara scoffed. "Like I care what you think. Your misconception of art is almost as worse as their judgemental bloody devil eyes" 

"Deidara" Konan said fluttering into existence. 

"Sorry pinkie. Your on your own" Deidara said walking off before Sasori tattled on him. 

"But I don't know what's going on in there! It's been hours! Naruto got to go in to see him! This isn't fair! For all I know Sasuke-" Before Sakura could say anything else the door opened. Pain and Naruto walked out of the room the door shutting behind them. 

"How's Sasuke!?" Sakura immediately asked Naruto her emerald eyes worried. She clung to the blonde her fingers gripping his cloak front. Naruto looked a bit startled by the question. As if Sakura had shocked him from a bad memory which in reality she just had. 

"He's.....tired" Naruto answered her truthfully after a moments hesitation. He knew he couldn't tell her much. She didn't know much of anything about him and Sasuke's situation. In fact Itachi and Pain knew far more than she did as of now. 

"Oh....but he's going to be okay?" Sakura questioned biting her bottom lip in worry. 

"Right as lightning storms" Naruto said making Sakura release his cloak. Naruto moved around Sakura feeling completely drained himself. He made sure his cloak sleeves were pulled down and he zipped his cloak up for good measure. He wouldn't let her see his scars. 

"Isn't the expression supposed to be right as rain?" Sasori questioned but he was if

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered a bit hurt that he rushed away from her so quickly. 

"Are you okay?" Konan questioned the pinkette. 

"Yeah I will be. It's just they always do this when one of them gets hurt or has an episode" Sakura sighs giving the blonde the distance that he obviously wanted. She couldn't understand why they didn't trust her enough to tell them what was wrong. 

"Do what?" Sasori asked curiously. What did she mean?

"Shut me out" Sakura frowned and walked away to go practice her medical ninjutsu. Maybe if she were stronger they would stop ignoring her so much. Yes that was it. They must think she's too weak to handle the truth. 

"Nagato how is he?" Konan asked referring to Sasuke stepping in front of her teammate blocking his path to the kitchen to follow Naruto. 

" He'll live. Itachi's with him. Has there been any word from Tobi and Kakashi?" Pain asked. 

"Not yet but I'll keep a look out" Konan told him.

Pain nodded and went to go keep the blonde company. He didn't want anyone bothering the blonde when he had just relived such a horror. Nagato felt his blood boiling. How dare they. They had just been children. Younger than he himself was when his parents were murdered by that despicable nation. As he stared at the blonde sitting down abnormally quiet he vowed to never let anyone touch another hair on the little blonde's head. Nagato figured Itachi was making a similar vow himself to his little brother. 

-with Kakashi and tobito-

"So..." Obito said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

"Yes we can be a couple, no your mask is not cooler than mine, yes it's weird that you keep checking out my hair, and no I'm not mad at you" Kakashi said as the two walked down a path in the forest. Kakashi was reading his beloved make out paradise and Obito was walking beside him barraging him with questions. Kakashi didn't really mind the questions. Kakashi was really just content with hearing Obito's voice after so many years. 

"How can you not be mad at me? Kakashi I killed Minato Sensei a-and Kushina-"

"It was a good thing you did" Kakashi sighed stopping and pocketing his book. 

"W-wha? Kakashi! How could you even say that! They were like parents to us!" Obito objected more than a bit horrified about what Kakashi had just said to him. 

"It was a mercy kill" Kakashi elaborated frowning behind his mask. He thought back to the village and suddenly tears were welling in his eyes. 

'No damnit. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't fucking cry!'Kakashi mentally chanted in his head trying to fight the water in his eyes back. It wasn't that he didn't want to cry in front of Obito. He didn't give a damn about that because how many times before had the idiot gotten a bit of dust in his eyes? No it was just the simple prospect of crying that scared Kakashi. 

"Kakashi that in no way-" Obito tried to object. Kakashi was facing away from him so he couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Obito you have no idea what Konoha has become!" Kakashi exclaimed rounding on him spinning around his voice raised in anger and betrayal. His fists were clenched and the air felt just the slightest bit more staticky than before. Tears were leaking from Kakashi's eyes no matter how hard he tried to fight them down. He was a horrible ninja that Kakashi was sure of. He failed his Sensei. He failed his Sensei's son. He failed his teammates. He failed his teammates cousin. He let Gai down. Everybody in his life he had failed. 

Obito jumped and took a step back startled by both Kakashi's words and his appearance.

"What are you talking about?" Obito asked beyond confused and scared. Never before had Obito seen the cool and collected Kakashi hatake in such a state. The tears were what scared Obito the most. He was positive that he had never seen Kakashi cry before and it was terrifying. It didn't feel right to Obito. It didn't feel right at all. 

"If you hadn't killed Minato sensei he would have basically gotten mind fucked by Orochimaru. If Kushina were still alive that would mean she would still be the nine tails jinchuuriki. She would have....I can't..." Kakashi trailed off the words lodging in his throat. He couldn't say the words. shaking The hatake shook head falling to the ground under a tree. He held his head in his hands ashamed. He didn't even deserve to be with Obito right now. Not when he had let both his teams down. Both team 7 generations. 

"Kakashi. You can tell me" Obito told him placing a hand on his shoulder sinking down to sit beside him. 

"Human experimentation" Kakashi said shaking his head in grief. 

"What? Wait shit Kakashi are you saying? What i think your saying?" Obito asked feeling sick now. 

"It took me years to find out where they were keeping Naruto and Sasuke. It took me far to long. I didn't even notice it wasn't them at first. The copies they made were so convincing, but their training it never added up. The real Naruto and Sasuke whenever they decided to put the real ones back where light years ahead of the replacements. They were quieter, kinder to Sakura, gentler, I thought it had just been puberty or something. I didn't think much of it" Kakashi explained.

"They experimented on Sasuke and Naruto?" Obito asked horrified. Okay now he was kind of happy he and Itachi killed the clan. Less Uchiha to suffer by Danzo's hands.

"From what I can tell. So far they refuse to say a word to me. They try but damnit Obito they just shut down after a few seconds of angsty looks saying 'nevermind' , 'forget about it', or my personal favorite by your oh so loveable little cousin 'go shove your chidori up your ass' Kakashi said.

"Wow. Sasuke sure is certainly erm. Creative" Obito said trying his best not to laugh but he couldn't help it. It was too funny. 

"Yeah tell me about it" Kakashi said resting his head against the tree wiping away his tears trying to calm down. 

"Sorry deadlast. I know I'm not usually like this. I've just had to be strong for these kids for so long that I...." Kakashi trailed. 

"You needed a moment to cope with everything yourself. I get it. This world is hell and we're stuck in it." Obito said and a peaceful silence fell in between the two as Kakashi calmed. 

"Hey Kakashi?" Obito asked after a few moments of silent. 

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed. 

"Why did you leave the village?" Obito asked. 

"Well Naruto and Sasuke certainly-" Kakashi started but Obito cut him off. 

"No no no no. Not them. YOU" Obito said. 

"Why do you want to know?"Kakashi asked defensively. 

"I'm curious Mr. Rule follower" Obito said making Kakashi sigh. 

"The Village has gone to shit. Danzo and his anbu rule it with an iron fist. Lord third is under orochimaru's Jutsu so the two can do as they please. So many kids. He's experimenting on so many. The council has gone off their rockers and are turning a blind eye to everything" Kakashi said shaking his head. 

"What about the clans? Surely they aren't just sitting down for this. They have to know what's going on" Obito pointed out not believing that the clans could ever just turn a blind eye. 

"Oh you don't know the half of it. The hyuga clan is in the midst of a civil war between it's main and branch. Naruto's crush Hinata got killed in the crossfire. Along with one of gai's students Neji. Naruto saw her go down. And I only know he saw because I eavesdropped on a conversation he was having with Sasuke. I had hoped they would have talked about what happened but instead I got that" Kakashi continued. 

"I can relate to that..." Obito muttered Rin flashing in his mind. 

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said looking away his chidori hand clenching. 

"No. It was a mercy kill. Besides that three way never would have happened" Obito said shaking his head. 

"You'd be to jealous" Kakashi teased. 

"Maybe a bit. So you were saying about the clans?" Obito asked. 

"The Nara clan was smart enough to go into hiding and leave the village early on. Their somewhere out in the world now. The akimichi stood there ground and tried to take them out but not many are left of them. Orochimaru's experiments took care of that. The yamanaka clan was fighting to try and break the Jutsu on lord third but the damage is to extensive. They're all hooked up to machines for Orochimaru to use as he pleases. . The inuzuka's threw their support to danzo. Became his little personal hunting pack. The aburame's followed their lead." Kakashi explained. 

"So all the clans had to pick a side or prepare to be tortured or die?" Obito asked horrified. 

"Even the clans of one person. Naruto and Sasuke were never given a choice they were underage, but after what they went through they'd never comply anyways. So when it came time for me to "pick a side" I was in luck. My genin wanted to cut and run and I figured I wouldn't be a very good sensei if I abandoned my kids. So I went with them and the rest is history." Kakashi said with a shrug. 

"You ran?..." Obito asked in disbelief. He wondered what possessed Kakashi to leave Gai, Kurenai, Asuma. All the friends from their generation. Yes Obito knew he must really care about his genin, but Kakashi running from a fight? Obito just couldn't see it. 

"The village is going to tear itself apart. I couldn't be apart of that....Asuma went to the monestary to live with his monk friend and took Kurenai with him. She had wanted to stay but Hinata dying and seeing the her other two students blindly follow the bastards pushed her to leave. She couldn't bear the sight of it." Kakashi explained further. 

"What about beast face?" Obito asked. 

Kakashi blinked at Obito in confusion for a moment before he recalled who the nickname was for. "You mean Gai?" Kakashi asked. 

"Yeah, your eternally youthful rival" Obito said with a laugh but stopped as he saw the look in Kakashi's eyes. 

"I don't know..." Kakashi said shaking his head somberly. 

"What?" Obito asked. How could he not know?

"Him and the rest of his team went on a mission to suna. They never returned" Kakashi explained rubbing his forehead. 

"Well we are going to have to get the one tails pretty soon. If we complete this mission real quick then me and you can take a little mission there" Obito suggested. 

"You'd do that? I thought you hated Gai" Kakashi said. 

"Yeah but I love you and if I'm honest? I miss arguing with him on who's your rival" Obito grinned. Kakashi laughed at that.

"Your such an idiot" Kakashi said shaking his head. 

"Something's never change" Obito replied and then the two began to make out under the shade of the tree. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I hope you liked the chapter! Now for more questions!

1\. What should the next chapter be about?

2\. Should the genin go to suna?

3\. Who out of the konoha 13 do you think is still alive?

4 should any sannin make an appearance?

5\. What do you think happened to Gai, tenten, and Lee? 

6\. What punny sassy swear do you think Sasuke will come up with next?

7\. Who do you think is good and evil back in konoha?

8\. Will Deidara get his ass kicked by Sasuke before Itachi has a chance? If so what will Sasuke do and how would Itachi react?

9\. What new Jutsu's should team 7 learn?

10\. Anything else you would like to tell or ask me?


	18. Ch 15: Gay is okay

This chapter is dedicated to @nightowl_343, Mizuha-chan , Olivea1faith, BlackEtherious, Kakabakashi_Hatake and AuraDann !! (Sorry if I spelled your usernames wrong guys) I hope you guys like the chapter! I know it came out a little later than I said but it's up now! So uh enjoy! 

"Can we kidnap someone from the leaf?" Naruto asked glumly his head laid down on the table as he stared at pain. 

Pain didn't say a word completely confused. Why the hell would they kidnap anyone from that wretched place? As far as pain was concerned they all should die for what they did to Naruto and Sasuke. However pain was curious so he gestured for the blonde to elaborate. 

"Nah nevermind doesn't matter. He's probably dead anyways. He made the best ramen ever! He was nice to me. Everyone who was nice to me always ends up hurt or dead. I guess that's what I get for being me" Naruto sighed. The Ramen Naruto was eating was being slowly depleted from the bowl. He swirled it around frowning obviously lost in more horrific flashbacks. 

"I used to think that too." Pain said after a moment of silence. Perhaps if memories of pain are shared love could be born. They were from the same clan after all. Nagato wondered if he should share that with the blonde. No it was to much to soon. 

"What? But you have the rinnegan! That's like stronger than Mangekyou sharingan!" Naruto objected instantly snapping up. 

"Shut the hell up!" Deidara roared racing into the kitchen just from the mention of the word sharingan. He hated those damned eyes and these damned art destroying genin. 

"Oh fuck off. Go make one of your clay dicks explode in your mouth" Naruto called back not in the mood. He just wanted to chill with pain. Literally. He didn't want to be sociable yet. He was worried for his best friend and felt guilty for pushing Sakura away. Was this what Sasuke felt like when ever he yelled about something and he wasn't in the mood? Naruto told kurama to remind him to apologize to Sasuke and for the two to come up with a plan of discreetly dealing with Deidara. The guy had three mouths for crying out loud. 

"Ha! I see the Uchiha isn't the only one with worthy comebacks" Kakazu chuckled as he grabbed a beer then exited the room. 

"You blonde brat!" Deidara seethed turning red about to explode with a string of swears. Naruto silently wondered how Sasuke would handle this and got an idea. 

"Okay. You see here's your problem transgender lady. If you keep insisting your a guy and you like girls your never gonna get any head-" 

"You little imp! I'm a man!" Deidara screamed outraged almost hysterical. This kid was ruining his badass image. 

"Ha! Yeah sure and Sasuke wasn't my first kiss. We all should stop denying the reality of our situations. Gay is okay and A sex change is nothing to be ashamed of lady. Here I'll show you" Naruto said slipping out of the chair he was sitting in and spinning to face Deidara.  
He did a few handsigns before he did his sexy Jutsu. 

"What the fuck!?" Deidara screamed horrified as Naruto switched genders. 

"See! It's as natural as performing a Jutsu. There's no need to deny it" Naruto said winking at Deidara playing with a pig tail.

"Y-you...You....I'll blow you to smithereens!!" Deidara roared his nose bleeding heavily. 

"Why? Oh I get it. It's cause I'm way more sexy than you aren't I? It's okay. Sakura gets all mad when I do this too. You don't need to be self conscious about your body. Being flat chested is-"Naruto continued. 

"You idiot!" Deidara screamed enraged. 

"Silly dei dei. Only Sasuke gets to call me that" Naruto said with a girlish giggle her voice seductive as Sasuke's name was said. 

Deidara's nose bled more and he gained a dangerous look in his eyes. 

"Hmm oh wait! If your attracted to me like this does that make you gay?" Naruto asked aloud tapping his chin. 

"I'm not gay!" Deidara screamed. 

"So your into guys then? I agree Itachi is very hot. I understand the need to obsess over an Uchiha but he's way to old for me and I'm kinda into girls and I already kissed his brother-" Naruto said flipping a pig tail. 

"I like girls!" Deidara fumed.

"So you are gay!" Naruto grinned. 

"I'm not gay!" Deidara growled.

"So you like guys" Naruto said nodding.

"No! I like girls!" Deidara snapped.

"So your gay" Naruto said again. 

"NO!!" Deidara screamed about to pull his own hair out. 

"Well then make up your mind....what are you asexual?" Naruto questioned. 

Deidara clenched his teeth and inwardly raged. The blonde had just deposited himself right next to the ducking (lol this originally said fucking but auto correct changed it) Uchiha on his Kill list.

"Pain he's sexually confused and frustrated. I think he needs some more alone time with Itachi" Naruto said to the other uzumaki. 

"I can hear you!" Deidara roared in outrage. 

"Uh.."Pain said with a blink. 

"Their Alone time was cut short. Obviously he's feeling sexually frustrated and confused cause he probably didn't have time to get any" Naruto said. 

"I don't have to take this!" Deidara screamed stomping out of the room. 

"Have fun masturbating!!" Naruto called with a slight cackle as he turned back into his normal form chuckling to himself. 

"What was that?" Pain questioned. 

"Oh my sexy Jutsu. I was never really good with shadow clones at first so I made that one up instead. Back then It distracted the guards or other experiments for a bit anyways. Although it never works on Sasuke"Naruto said still confused on why it wouldn't work on the Uchiha. It wouldn't work on any of the teme's personalities either. 

"Don't do it around konan. Our sensei was a pervert so she won't react nicely to it" Pain told him gently. He didn't really care if the blonde did that around him. If it masked the kids pain he would allow it. Deidara would need to be watched though. 

"I bet he wasn't as much of a pervert as Pervy sage! One super sexy Jutsu was all it took to get him drunk as a skunk" Naruto said as he took a bite of his Ramen.

"Eat up little blonde. We should finish looking at your past before your sensei returns" Pain said. 

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously. 

"So we can start strategizing the moment he returns. Orochimaru was once apart of the akatsuki. So he knows some of our plan. Now that your not in the village there is a chance that he may try to steal the other jinchuuriki for himself" Pain told him.

Naruto's look darkened and the spoon he was holding shattered as his nails extended into claws. His eyes flashed red and his whiskers became more prominent. It lasted only for a second before Naruto seemed to calm himself down. Naruto turned to Pain with a determinedly pissed off look. 

"No. That's never going to happen. We gotta get there first. No one else is going to go through what we went through. I don't care what we have to do to make it happen. They will never get there hands on another jinchuuriki again." Naruto declared without hesitation. 

After Naruto said his little speech he picked up his bowl of Ramen and poured the remaining contents into his mouth and swallowed finishing it off. The Ramen seemed to have mellowed Naruto down. He turned to pain with questioning eyes. 

"Are we getting the one tails first? Because if we are my team should get him. Sasuke and I already fought him and kicked his ass." Naruto boasted. 

"You-you what!?" Pain asked.

"Instead of sacrificing any lives of his anbu. The village was in such turmoil that no one cared if a third party started attacking. If those guys took out their problem then so be it. But what the village didn't know was that It was just another cruel test for Sasuke and I. Danzo forced Sasuke and I to fight him. It was awful. We had no control and...and I shouldn't spoil anything else. Your just going to see it anyways" Naruto said with a frown. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey! Sorry about the delay! But I'm back! Sorry I know it was a bit short but the next chapter will be far longer I promise! So comment comment comment! I love you all! 

1\. Who should go to suna?

2\. What's Kakashi and Obito's mission?

3\. Will pain ever tell Naruto that he's uzumaki?

4\. How will Itachi feel about Sasuke's personalities? 

5\. Should they meet his personalities when their in Sasuke's mind?

6\. How should Naruto interact with Sasuke's personalities?

7\. Do you think Sakura knows about the personalities?

8\. Will Deidara try to blow up Sasuke?

9\. Will Sasuke try to murder Deidara? 

10\. Who should be paired with who?

11\. Anything else you would like to add, ask or tell me.


	19. The struggles inside

Sakura slammed the door of the medroom shut and leaned against it shaking slightly. She gazed around at the objects in the room. A desk on the right side up against a wall, a medical table against the back wall straight across from the door, and a large medicine cabinet overflowing with poisons, and antidotes of all kinds on the left wall. The akatsuki really didn't get much decor did they? 

Sakura settled her gaze on the large medical cabinet in the corner of the room. She locked the door behind her smirking lightly at the clicking noise it made. Sasori would no doubt see the closed door and be forced to respect her privacy. 

Sakura made her way over to the drug cabinet and rummaged around curiously wanting to check out what was in there. She did this for a few minutes until she stumbled upon a fresh batch of a poison based hallucinogen that Sasori had been playing around with. Sakura placed a drop of the substance in a microscope slide and began to figure out how to make an antidote for it because there was no matching bottle in the cabinet. Once she figured it out, she created the antidote and placed the antidote into an iv bag that she hung up. Once that was done Sakura slid into the desk chair and opened up her cloak sliding it off her shoulders letting it fall over the back of it. Sakura knew from past experience that she was going to sweat up a storm and she didn't want anyone, specifically Naruto or Sasuke, to notice what she had been up to. She could never let her boys know. They would be disgusted with her and quite possibly never speak to her again. That's how all their other friends reacted to her after they found out. Sakura didn't see the big deal. It was just to better herself. It was to make herself stronger like her boys. At least that's what she told herself every time she started to get the shakes after she had gone to long without a little something. 

She rolled up her dress and pulled down her shorts so her upper thigh was exposed. Her thighs were littered with injection bruises and needle scratches. 

"No! Don't do it! This is just what she wants you to do!" Inner Sakura screamed practically begging for her to stop. 

"Shut up! I have to. I need it. I need it and I need it now. I can't hold off anymore. I need the high. I need to feel the pain. It'll make me stronger just like she said. Just like it did for her, for tsunade" Sakura replied to inner firmly. Tears were gathered in Sakura's emerald eyes. She filled a syringe with the unnamed poison before she slammed the syringe into her leg. She screamed throwing her head back in pain. However no one could hear because of the sound proofed rooms. Her thumb was on the top of the pusher and she began to push down. The poison flowed into Sakura's system and she let out a drugged up smile.

Using the remaining strength she had she hooked herself up to the antidote's iv which would deliver it in small doses. She wanted to make this one last for a bit. The room spun and swirled in front of her eyes. She went over the possible side effects in her head nausea, momentary blindness, vertigo, and hallucinations. This was going to be a fun little ride. Hallucinations were supposed to be fun right? Like imagining a meadow filled with flowers and deer. 

Sakura flinched back as the mirage swirled into an all too familiar face. She hadn't expected the hallucinations to start so quickly or to not be a meadow. 

"Sakura please don't! I know you may think she's a safe bet to train under but your wrong. You need to stay away from her Sakura. She has bad habits. She'll force those same habits on you!" Ino pleaded. Sakura punched at the air and the ghostly form of Ino dissipated. 

"Shut up Ino pig. I'm gonna be strong. Strong. Strong so very strong! You'll see! I'll prove I'm not an ugly freak!" Sakura said deliriously. 

Then Sakura felt a hand on her wrist and looked up to see Lee with a concerned expression. "Sakura, my cherry blossom, why are you doing this to yourself? Please this is not the youthful way" Lee pleaded his voice for once lowered in a softer tone. His eyes pleading and his bushy eye brows drawn together. 

"I'm not like you! I need to do it my way! I need to be like her! I-I can't be a freak like you! I need to be stronger than that!" Sakura protested shaking her head and the figment of Lee dispersed like smoke. 

"Your hurting yourself" Kiba stated from her right. Akamaru asleep in his arms. 

"Like you care" Sakura replied testily.

"I can smell the blood." Kiba told her his eyes narrowed. 

"Go away!" She screamed at him and the mirage dispersed like dust. 

"You going to order me away to?" Shikamaru asked lazily slouched in front of her. Sakura remained silent her lips drawn in a thin line. 

"Look I don't care what you do but your part of one of the most messed up teams in konoha what a drag. I'm Just telling you to look out for each other and don't die. The last thing the world needs is repeat of the sannin trio troublesome druggie" Shikamaru said before he disappeared with a yawn. 

Then her world went dark and she was able to see nothing. With her sight now gone her hearing was heightened. She heard the voices of the rest of the konoha 13. Hurtful and scorned aimed to weaken her mind and make her feel worthless. Sasuke and Naruto's voice's were the loudest and most hurtful. They sounded so horrified and concerned to the point where they appeared to be sickened and disgusted. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura screamed clutching her head but the voices never ceased. They were insisting her to stop. To quit doing this to herself. That it wasn't what they wanted. They didn't care if she were strong if it meant her doing this, but Sakura didn't want to hear it. She had to do this. She needed to do this. She craved it. She would never give it up because to her it meant being strong. 

-meanwhile with Sasuke and Itachi-

Itachi watched his baby brother sleep with an inching feeling of worry creeping upon him. Last time Sasuke slept he had a nightmare. Itachi hoped it didn't happen again. Although in a few moments Itachi would be praying for his brother to have a nightmare. 

"Konoha shall perish! They'll pay for what they did to us!" Sasuke said his tone fierce and angry as he began to talk in his sleep making Itachi's eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in shock. 

"W-wha? N-no way! Let's just let big brother take care of it!" Sasuke said his head turning slightly his voice instantly changing to a more whiny and child like tone. 

"Ugh you guys this is pointless. Let's just end things now. If Itachi won't end us we should just end ourselves. We shouldn't have to deal with this pain" Sasuke said his voice now as it once was when he had tried to kill himself earlier. 

"Your not killing all of us you jerk! I don't wanna die! Big brother won't let you! And neither will To!" Sasuke objected his tone back to child-like. 

"We can't carry out our revenge if we're dead your suicidal moron!" Sasuke said angrily. 

"Alright alright. Let's all relax. I know what'll make us feel better. We get Naruto and Sakura in here and we have a little Team 7 fun" Sasuke said his tone well Itachi had never heard his baby brother take that tone of voice. 

"Your going to give us an std you sex loving lunatic!" 

"Oh don't worry baby. I'm always careful. Although I would like-"

"Stop hitting on yourself. Revenge on Konoha should be the only thing we fantasize about." Sasuke growled clearly annoyed. 

"Hey masturbation only takes a guy so far" 

Itachi winced. That was the last thing he wanted to associate with his baby brother. He almost wanted to wake Sasuke up. Hearing what Itachi assumed was his little brothers personalities talking amongst themselves was freaking terrifying, but he didn't have the heart to wake his little brother up. Itachi wondered how long it had been since Sasuke had truly had a proper nights sleep. Considering the fact that he thinks waking up at 4 in the morning is normal Itachi would wager it hasn't happened in a long while. Although Itachi wouldn't blame him. It wasn't his brother's fault he could never sleep properly. 

"We need to make a decision while he's asleep! We don't have a lot of time here! Stay on mission." Sasuke said coldly. 

"Konoha needs to pay! They all deserve to die! Screw this akatsuki shit! Let's go there and susanoo the fuck out of them!" Sasuke growled.

"But our eyes....you know what that tablet said..." the Child like voice said. 

"Revenge should be taken no matter the cost." The avenger growled. 

"And you people call me crazy" The suicidal one said. 

"Let's just enjoy our lil party before anyone else shows up all aright. I'll think up a lil wet dream-" 

"Okay that's fucking it! Cmere fuckboy"

"Ooh chains kinky and a gag? And you all say I'm the naughty one. Avengie here seems pretty kink-Nygh" 

"Now we can focus on the task at hand. Burning konoha to hell" the angry revenge one said. 

"All of us aren't here and we never agreed to that" the childlike voice pointed out. 

"Look if they don't meet up when we agree that's not my problem. We need to make a plan. This is serious." The colder toned voice said with finality. 

"Who's going to be in control when we wake up?" The child like voice asked in wonder.

"The original one is. He needs to show Itachi what happened to us so he can help us" The cold tone answered. 

"With our revenge?" 

"It's a possibility." The cold one said and then Itachi's little eaves dropping session ended as Sasuke stopped talking in his sleep. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He was terrified for Sasuke now. Those were definitely 4 drastically different personalities that he had just heard. Did he only have 4? Or did he have more than that? Questions like these swirled in Itachi's head but one stood out. One that could most definitely not wait until morning. He gently shook Sasuke awake and Sasuke opened his eyes groggily. 

"Was I talking in my sleep again? Naruto says I do that a lot." Sasuke said clearly thinking Itachi had woken him just to get him to shut up and sleep quietly like a normal person. 

"Sasuke do you have the Mangekyou Sharingan?" 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hehehehe I am evil! I love cliffhangers!! Okay so anyways! Who was expecting Sakura to have a drug problem? Anyone? Anyone? Shocking? No? Okay then. Well anyways I want to here your thoughts on the chapter! And here are a few more questions just cause I have no life and it gives me something to read and help me write!

1\. Do you think the drug problem is Sakura's only problem?

2\. Do you think Sasuke knows his other personalities? Do you think he talks to them? Think he's gonna go crazier than madara?

3\. Do you think this was a good chapter?

4\. What do you want to see more of? What do you want to see less of?

5\. Who's secret is worse? Naruto's, Sasuke's, or Sakura's?

6\. What do you think Orochimaru and Danzo are doing?

7\. Which is your favorite and least favorite personality?

8\. Do you think Sasuke only has four personalities?

9\. What do you think Kurama thinks about Sasuke's personalities?

10\. Do you think Kakashi knows about Sasuke's personalities?

11\. Why do you people like this story?

12\. Anything else you want to tell me! Besides the fact that my grammar sucks. I already know it sucks. I write this book for my own pleasure. I like sharing my creativity with others. Sorry if I miss a comma just about everywhere. This book is for fun. To give you some laughter while at the same time so many feels that your balling your eyes out! Okay that was my little baby rant! I hope you all comment! Cause I really love comments and they make me want to update this book more and more! Makes me think people are actually interested in this.


	20. Ch 17: Mangekyou Maniac

"W-what?" Sasuke asked uneasily. He could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his temple and his throat went dry. Sasuke let out a shaky sort of laugh. 

"You heard me" Itachi said knowing full well Sasuke was just dodging the question. 

"I don't think so...." Sasuke said uncomfortable about the sudden dojutsu questions.

"You don't think so? Sasuke how can you-" 

"Because I didn't unlock it okay! I mean I did but it wasn't me or it was a part of me? I don't know! I don't even remember ever unlocking it, but One day Naruto said my eyes weren't a normal sharingan so I might have it but I don't have it and I don't want to try to turn it on because what if that's a trigger to get other me to take over then it's not worth it and I don't want to black out again because it's freaking terrifying and this whole thing is confusing as hell so can we please just not talk about it right now. " Sasuke said extremely fast making Itachi's head spin and the eldest Uchiha to look at his little brother like he had grown two heads. 

"Sasuke they're still you. " Itachi said slowly as if trying to get his little brother to understand. 

"It doesn't matter. I can't control them. I've tried and it never works." Sasuke said shaking his head. 

"Maybe-"

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that I'm fucked up in the head!" Sasuke roared his fists clenching and his entire body tensing up ready to spring at his brother making Itachi go silent and stare at his little brother. After a few tense moments Sasuke seemed to realize what he was doing. The younger Uchiha relaxed but his fists stayed clenched and he looked down bangs shadowing his eyes. He took an unsteady breathe. Itachi wanted him to try to activate his mangekyou? But that'll make him black out. Even his normal sharingan caused his curse mark to act up and then usually, according to Naruto, his revenge personality took over. But Itachi wanted him to try?why? Sasuke's head swirled with thoughts. As he thought he accidentally allowed himself to flash back. To think about the lab. The smashed beakers, and the blood, and the old mans body in that tank. Finally picturing Danzo's livid expression and the sight of his parents dead body's on the floor. And then everything went black. 

Itachi stayed silent internally worrying about his brother and his mental state. 

"With these eyes Konoha shall perish. I'll turn that dream into a reality" Sasuke growled his eyes swirling quickly his mangekyou appearing. The curse mark beginning to spread across his skin. Itachi's eyes went wide.

"Sasuke-" 

-meanwhile with Naruto-

"Sasuke...." Naruto whispered as he suddenly felt an immense dark chakra. It was easily recognizable to Naruto. He had felt it more than enough times. No matter how many seals muffled the dark energy within the hideout Naruto felt it clearly. They could always feel each other's chakra no matter how many seals were in between them. 

"we need to go back. Sasuke's having another episode" Naruto told pain quickly running back towards the room. On his way he absentmindedly searched for Sakura frowning when he didn't catch sight of her but proceeded to go back to the room Sasuke was in. The teme was in need of him more right now. Itachi wouldn't know how to handle that personality. He was somewhat of a loose canon.You say one thing against his vengeful heart's desire and he tries to kill you with a lightning blade. Interfere and your dead. Revenge was his only concern. Naruto hoped that it was only revenge on Konoha that the personality wanted and that every personality of Sasuke had forgiven his brother. 

"Wrong Sasuke" Naruto immediately said walking into the room pain at his side. 

"Ready for Revenge Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a cackle as he noticed the spark in the blonde's blue eyes. 

Naruto sighed tiredly and suddenly his kyubi features became more defined. His eyes turned red and his nails grew. "You know it" he smirked and hopped up on the bed next to the Uchiha as nimble as a fox. He crouched beside Sasuke and the two shared a look. 

"Naruto-" pain tried unsure of what was going on. The jinchuuriki growled warningly and pain went dead silent. This was a side of the blonde pain had yet to see. 

"With our combined power. And the akatsuki at our disposal Konoha won't stand a chance" Sasuke smirked. 

"Sorry but maybe later" Naruto said and with that Naruto took that chance to pounce on the Uchiha and throw him back against the wall so he hit his head. 

Once Naruto was sure he was out he went back to his normal self and mentally thanked Kurama for his help. 

"Sorry you had to find out that way. Sasuke didn't really want to tell you he had the mangekyou." Naruto said turning to the still stunned form of Itachi. 

Itachi silently wondered why and Thankfully Naruto continued. 

"That personality basically called dibs on it. Your lucky that he seems only interested in killing all of Konoha. You'd be screwed if he wasn't. Your sitting right in his chidori line of fire. But anyways I like to call that one Sas or revengie." Naruto said hands behind his head as he watched Sasuke carefully making sure he was still knocked out. 

"You...you nicknamed his other personalities?" Itachi asked shocked. How could Naruto be so casual about all this as to nickname them? 

"How else am I supposed to keep em straight? They view themselves as different people sharing the same body. If I call them all by the same name then I'm going to get all mixed up on which Sasuke I'm with. I know their personalities are different but it can still get pretty confusing" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. 

"I see..." Itachi said unable to fathom how his little brother has been able to cope with all this for so long. It was a miracle that he was still sane. Four or more personalities? And that's not even counting the Blackouts, Rape, Torture, and Betrayal. Itachi suspected that the horrible short list that his brother had let him glimpse into goes far deeper than what his brother had shown so far. 

"That's actually quite smart" Pain complimented and Naruto split into a cheerful grin. 

"I have my moments." Naruto said rubbing his finger under his nose smiling like he was king of the world. Then feeling as if Sasuke had enough sleepy time Naruto decided to wake him up. Naruto carefully flowed just a tiny bit of Kurama's chakra into Sasuke's body and the Uchiha immediately snapped awake by the familiar feel of the chakra. His head snapping to Naruto secretly thinking He was in danger.   
Sasuke groaned feeling a bit of whiplash from how fast he had turned towards the blonde. Sasuke started rubbing his head where it had hit the wall. Sasuke was never one to stay down for to long and Naruto hadn't pushed him hard enough to do any real damage. Just enough to knock some sense into him and help him regain control. 

"Passcode?" Naruto asked carefully keeping his distance wondering which Sasuke it was. He could never really tell when he first woke up. It all depended on the passcode. 

"Eclipse" Sasuke said rubbing his head. He then gave Itachi an uneasy look. His head then whipped to Naruto as if he was a deer about to get caught in a particle style Jutsu. 

"I didn't..." Sasuke muttered paling as he knew Naruto hadn't been in the room before and he didn't remember the blonde walking in. Realizing he had indeed blacked out again. He hoped it wasn't too long but he was never sure. 

"You did" Naruto confirmed gently. 

"Fuck..." Sasuke muttered flopping back into his pillows and winced slightly. He forgot his back was bruised. 

"Yup" Naruto agreed crawling over to lay down next to him. Naruto took off his cloak and draped it over the two of them like a blanket getting comfy himself while also trying to comfort the Uchiha as well. He plopped down next to the Uchiha with ease and slapped the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke robotically lifted his arm up and Naruto snuggled up to him. There much better. 

"Which....which one?" Sasuke asked fearfully unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Revengie. But don't worry. He just wants Konoha. I think he put Itachi on the back burner for now" Naruto soothed and Sasuke finally let out a breath. 

"Holy sharingan. That's the first bit of good news in a while eh Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. 

Naruto hummed and held out his right hand. Sasuke looked at him unsure. 

"So soon?" Sasuke asked. 

"I know but if we do it before Sensei gets back...we can make a plan..." Naruto tried to reason.

"Plan to do what?" Sasuke asked confused. Did Naruto make a plan with his revenge personality or something? Perhaps it was some type of deal to spare his brother? The Uchiha hated having to guess what was going on. He cursed these blackouts. They made him feel stupid. 

"If we get all the other tailed beasts before Orochimaru then we take that power away from him. He's running out of suitable vessel options. Therefore he'll be weak and he won't be as much of a threat" Naruto explained. 

"So...we need to go get Gaara when we're done with this?" Sasuke questioned. 

"Yup! And Bushier brows sensei team! Think Lee listened to you?" Naruto asked Sasuke casually. 

"I hope so. Neji's last wish was for me to tell that idiot to grab the team and get the hell out." Sasuke said his voice grave and a somber mood seemed to flow throughout the room at the mention of Neji's name. 

Sasuke seemed to give Naruto a concerned look and he put his left hand in the blonde's right. "It wasn't his fault....he didn't have anymore control than we did....at least he's free now....with his father. It's what he wanted. And you know what she wanted too. She hated violence" Sasuke said his voice gentle as he spoke. He knew Naruto had loved Hinata. She had been to good for this dark world. Even Sasuke could see that. 

"I know....hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. 

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned carefully. 

"When did you get so nice?" Naruto teased and Sasuke flicked him in the forehead. 

"Hey!" Naruto complained. 

"Be happy I didn't poke you." Sasuke smirked. 

"So...are you boys ready?" Itachi asked speaking up making Sasuke and Naruto jump. They both forgot that Itachi and pain were in the room. The boys exchanged a look and nodded. 

Here we go again.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
1\. What did you guys like about this chapter?

2\. What did you guys hate about this chapter?

3\. What do you guys want to see next chapter?

4\. Should anko join the akatsuki?

5\. Should I do a chapter of life back at the leaf?

6\. Should team 7 be a couple? Or just two team members? If just two which ones? 

7\. Do you want to see more of Sasuke's personalities? Which do you want to see next?

8\. How do you think a threeway relationship with team 7 would work? 

9\. How long should the next chapter be and when should I update it by?

10\. Anything else you want to tell me.


	21. Ch 19: Finding Solace

"And that's all of it" Sasuke said with a tired sigh. Itachi and pain both wore masks of indifference but inside they were raging. The mixture of grief, worry, anger and horror swirling inside both males was indescribable. An immense ache filled both men's chests making each of them feel the urge to just drop to the ground and wait for death to take them. What these boys endured....it was unfathomable. Neither of them could even begin to imagine what those poor boys were feeling having to relive the experience. 

"Every shitty thing that we endured....Every person we lost" Naruto added on in sadness. Both boys felt raw and used. Too emotionally exhausted to even move. 

"Before anything else happens can we just rest for a bit?" Sasuke asked his brother softly wanting an excuse to be alone. He could already feel his emotional turmoil raging. All of his personalities arguing inside his head. He felt guilty. While he had shown his brother a great deal there were things that he skipped over. Things that he never wanted Itachi to know about. Things that only Naruto was allowed to know purely because he was there with him and saw. There were certain things that Sasuke as strong as he was just couldn't handle reliving. 

Itachi hesistated for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave his little brother alone at a time like this. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to let Sasuke out of his sight again. Itachi knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. His elder brother instincts were going off like crazy and he had no way to shut those emotions down. Itachi took a second to think about his little brothers request and mull it over. If Sasuke's suicidal personality took over Itachi would never forgive himself for leaving him alone. So with that in mind Itachi was about to firmly tell Sasuke that he wasn't going anywhere and assure him that he was safe as long as he was with him.

Fate however had a different plan. As Itachi looked into his brother's charcoal eyes he saw nothing but pure exhaustion both emotionally and physically. He appeared paler than usual and it pained Itachi to see him looking so fragile. It was as if he was a ghost. So Itachi took pity on his little brother. 

"Yeah sure, I'll come back to check on you later" Itachi assured kissing his little brother's forehead exiting the room before he could change his mind and lock himself in the room with Sasuke. From the looks of it his brother needed rest and if he had stayed Itachi knew Sasuke would have tried to keep himself up to seem stronger than he momentarily was. Itachi had almost forgotten that his brother had been hurt before they started watching their memories. 

"I could set you up another room if you like little blonde" Pain offered Naruto. His hand placed gently on the kids left shoulder. Naruto resisted the urge to flinch and inched just the slightest bit closer to the Uchiha still beyond shaken by the memories he had forced himself to relive. He knew Pain would do him no harm but that didn't mean he wasn't jumpy from the experience. 

Naruto gave Sasuke a pleading look. He wasn't to keen on being locked inside a sound proofed room alone. Or more accurately he didn't want leave Sasuke's side with both of them feeling so vulnerable. The Uchiha huffed in a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion to weary to even argue about what the blonde was silently requesting. Not that he would turn the blonde down. He was having similar sentiments. They were safer together than apart. 

"No. He stays with me" Sasuke said firmly making it a point to put his other arm around Naruto the blonde grinning immensely at the action and shimmying closer. 

Pain nodded then left the room abruptly knowing that the two boys were safe in each other's company. That was about the only good thing Pain had witnessed within that poor boy's mind. Pain couldn't believe that such a level of hatred existed in this world to be that cruel to two children. That's what they were really. Children forged into weapons of mass destruction. Pain couldn't feel more guilty about his master Jiraiya. He had not realized what an effect their "deaths" would have had on the old man. Now Naruto didn't know that his master Jiraiya and Pervy sage were the same person yet but the boy was quite more perceptive than he first seemed. 

Once the door clicked closed the two boys were left in their darkness. A solemn silence filled the room as the two boys recalled certain painful moments of their trauma's. It was Naturally Naruto who broke the silence first. 

"Are you okay?" Naruto whispered. 

"Are you?" Sasuke countered his voice coming out somewhat breathless to match Naruto's lower than whispering tone. 

"Stop deflecting" Naruto frowned.

"Not until you answer my question" Sasuke responded.

"But I asked you first" Naruto all but growled gripping the front of Sasuke's shirt pulling him closer. The Uchiha didn't complain. Both boys glared into the others eyes. Blue and charcoal orbs welling with buried emotions that hurtled to the surface. Sasuke's hand which was clasped over Naruto's fist that was gripped into the Uchiha's shirt tightened and squeezed slightly. Naruto smiled weakly as he felt it. Both were in desperate need of comfort but too proud or stubborn to admit it. They had each other. They needed each other. They were the only ones who understood what it was like. The only ones who could. Two sides of the same coin that was forced to spin around at the flick of two possessive fingers. 

"How the fuck do you think I am, Naruto!? I can barely get a moment of fucking piece right now--would you all shut the fuck up!! I'm trying to talk!!--so no Naruto I'm not okay" Sasuke said snapping at all his personalities who were buzzing inside his mind as it went into overdrive. 

"I'm not either. Kurama's on a very lengthy rant and he's using his loud I am the ultimate beast of hatred voice" Naruto admitted and Sasuke sighed. 

"Just...try to go to sleep. We need to rest if we're going to plan later. All of me is at least agreeing to shut up for that" Sasuke told him finally letting his head drop to his pillow unable to fight the exhaustion any longer. His forehead brushing lightly against Naruto's as he snuggled into the surprisingly soft feathery pillow beneath his head. Oh how the Uchiha loved feathers. Feathers made him think of birds. He loved birds as well. 

"Don't order me around." Naruto complained but didn't object further as he slid lower laying his head on Sasuke's chest just listening to his heart beating steady and strong. The noise muffling the fox's tirade about how he was going to murder anyone who hurt team 7.

Strangely Naruto preferred the Uchiha's chest over some stupid pillow. For Naruto Sasuke's heartbeat was a comforting noise. A noise a kin to a lullaby that signified that it was safe to shut your eyes and go to sleep. A noise that meant everything was going to work out.

There had been nights that Naruto was afraid Sasuke had already died. Nights that the Uchiha had lied so still that Naruto had thought he was nothing more than a corpse. There were days where the Uchiha went without speaking. Days that Rapey Orochimaru things happened and all Sasuke wanted to do was choke himself with his chains and end it all so he wouldn't have to live with the dirty violated feelings that no prideful Uchiha should be forced to bear. Some days Sasuke's personalities got into such a tizzy over everything that Sasuke didn't even have a second of Clarity constantly blacking out and switching from personality to personality freaking out everyone he encountered except for Naruto. Days that he couldn't remember. Days that he didn't want to remember. 

And after all that Sasuke's heart was still beating reassuring Naruto that he was alive. 

"Sasuke...."

"Hn?" Sasuke replied sleepily. 

"Promise me that you'll wake up" Naruto requested. 

"I'll do my best to be in control but...you know how playboy gets when your this close to me" Sasuke said allowing himself a small smirk. 

"Heh what does that say about you?" Naruto chided. 

"I'm not Gay..." Sasuke muttered annoyed starting to feel cranky. Why was Naruto still talking!?

"Clearly a part of you is." 

"Fuck you, Naruto" 

"Want to?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Why are you coming on to me all of a sudden? And why are you lying on top of me? We have the entire bed idiot" Sasuke asked peeking one eye open unsure of whether he should be cranky or amused. His personalities were of no help with the ordeal. The 'playboy' in question was being manhandled and tied down yet again. The other personalities were not too keen on the idea of the walking std trying to take control ruining years of their most coveted friendship. It was unlikely anyone could ever accept them like Naruto would. 

"Your the one who started hugging me first" Naruto reminded cheekily.

"I didn't see you complaining either. You can move you know" Sasuke said lifting his arm again just now realizing he was still holding the blonde from when pain had suggested the ludicrous idea of them being separated when they were drained and on edge.

"No! Wait please! Sasuke! don't...I like...you help....i want....I mean You keep my nightmares away" Naruto scrambled putting Sasuke's arm back into place as fast as he could.

"I-what?" Sasuke asked confused. Everyone of his personalities going deathly quiet at the blonde's declaration. What did that have to do with Naruto cuddling him like a plushie? Sasuke wasn't really sure and it didn't really matter.

"I like listening to your heartbeat. Knowing your alive...it calms me down....and-" Naruto started to explain. 

"But my personalities you told me that they start talking when i'm-" Sasuke went to object clearly concerned with the blonde's mental state. He couldn't fathom how he was a help to Naruto. 

"They help me pass the time when I can't sleep. But they don't really bother me anymore. I'm a heavy sleeper" Naruto interrupted smiling softly. 

"Your such a loser" Sasuke stated closing his eyes once again. 

"Whatever Bastard. Go to sleep. I'm tired" Naruto ordered. 

"Now who's giving orders?" Sasuke smirked. 

"I don't hear you complaining" Naruto murmured.

"Hn"

The two boys drifted off easily too tired to keep up any more conversation. The warm foreign feeling of safeness enveloping them as they laid in each other's arms protecting one other from any nightmares that would enter their minds. 

-meanwhile with Sakura-

Sakura gasped as she collided with Sasori as she stepped out of the medbay. She felt weakened from the drugs. The effect had luckily just worn off when she heard the knob twist then a frusterated sigh. So she had made quick work putting her coat on and hiding her needle scars. 

"You kids need to Stop locking doors and breaking into others rooms" Sasori complained striding inside. Before Sasori could question her she ran away in sudden fear that the puppet would know what she had done. Chances are that he wouldn't but Sakura was going to be careful about this. 

"Why are you running?" Hidan complained as the pinkette crashed into him. 

"I uh..." Sakura said trailing off her words catching in her throat as she saw hidan healing like lady tsunade having just performed one of his rituals on a traveler who was in the wrong place at the right time for Hidan to offer him up to jashin. 

"What? Why are you staring at me? Is my head falling off again?" Hidan questioned his hand going to his throat to check. Sakura eyes went wide as she saw him accidentally cut his arm on his scythe only for it to instantly reheal. 

"H-how are you doing that?" Sakura asked amazed and fearful looking at Hidan as if he were really a God.

Hidan seemingly gave the pinkette a once over. She looked sicker than when he had last seen her. Her chakra felt as if it were waivering more. Of course this could be because she was worried for the two male partners of hers but Hidan doubted that was all of it. The immortal knew what someone who was walking the line of death looked like. Hidan didn't know what the girl was doing and quite frankly he didn't care. For some reason Hidan got a brilliant idea to use this girls fascination and clearly secret death obsession to his advantage. If she was a medic ninja she would already have plenty of knowledge about the body. 

"How would you like to become a follower of Jashin?" Hidan asked crouching down. 

"What's a Jashin?" Sakura asked confused. 

"Jashin is a who. He's a God. The one I worship. The only one worth following" Hidan explained. 

"Hidan! What nonsense are you spewing? Leave the girl alone. She has enough problems for her to deal with than you corrupting her belief system" Konan said fluttering in front of Sakura who gasped in shock. How had She gotten here so quickly!? Was she spying on her? Did she know her secret!? Had Sasori found out and told her? Sakura panicked. 

"I'm just educating and spreading my faith konan. Relax. Don't get your papers in a bunch. I need a shower. I'm soaked with blood. We'll talk later kid" Hidan assured standing up swinging his scythe onto his shoulder his mind now completely made up. The lack of terror in the girls eyes at Hidan's mention of blood made him sure that she would be a perfect addition to his faith. 

"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked konan a bit wide eyed. 

"I'm always watching. Now come along Sakura Sasori wants to train you" Konan said gently grabbing the girls now trembling hand as she walked her back to the medbay that she was just in. 

"Ah good. You found her konan." Sasori said with a nod.

"If she gets poisoned and bed ridden like her partners then you will experience death by a thousand cuts to your weak spot" Konan threatened before she petted Sakura's head with a smile.

"Have fun little Flower" Konan said to her before disappearing out of the room. 

Once Sasori was sure konan was gone he shut the door. 

Sakura gulped feeling nervous. The air in the room seemed to change as Sasori turned around to face her. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it. His arms crossing over his chest and his ankles crossing as he stood. He looked at Sakura dead in the eye and asked her one simple question that would haunt her for the rest of her days. 

"So how long have you been a drug addict?" 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Woohoo!!!! Hey guys!! Okay so this chapter I decided to release early in celebration of myself finally reaching 1k followers!! I mean that's insane!! I can't believe it!! Okay now here are the questions! I love you all!!! Please please please comment because it gives me unbelievable joy!!! 

1\. What do you want me to do in celebration for hitting 1k followers? I'm asking you because well I'm literally celebrating you guys! I will do multiple ideas if I like them!!! I'm just so amazed that I reached so many!! I mean it's unreal! I still can't fathom it! I'm so grateful to you all!! 

2\. What did you love and/or hate about this chapter?

3\. Why do you like this story?

4\. Should Sasuke and Naruto get together soon? Or should they remain close friends who do couple like things but are not in fact a couple? If so how do you want them to get together? Be specific pls

5\. Should Sakura become a follower of jashin?

6\. What do you like about Sasuke having multiple personalities? 

7.what do you hate about Sakura being a drug addict?

8\. What can't you wait to find out? 

9\. Anything else you wanted to tell me!!!


	22. Ch 19: Drugs and a Drink

"Excuse me!?" Sakura asked taking a step back one closed fist going in front of her chest. Her emerald eyes wide in alarm. Inner was shaking as well. 

"You heard me" Sasori said not batting an eye. 

"I'm not a drug addict!" Sakura screamed shaking her head vehemently with eyes shut. 

'How dare that red headed asshole accuse me so quickly! I'll use him for kindling! Cha!' Inner raved. 

"Alright then. Take off your cloak and I'll call it my mistake" Sasori said not in any type of mood for a young girls lies. He should have known. He should have seen the signs immediately when she hadn't struggled when he knocked her out before attending to the uchiha. The want for a taste of something must have been overwhelming. His grandmother lady chiyo had often ranted and raved about the recklessness of Tsunade Senju but Sasori never thought that the old bag would be right about any of it. He had thought she was just a sore loser when in fact she was right about Tsunade teaching her students to self medicate. They were only rumors. Sasori never thought they could be true until now. 

"Take off my cloak? I'm not some stripper!" Sakura objected immediately pulling her cloak tighter around herself. 

"Don't be ridiculous. That would involve me paying you." Sasori said with an eye roll. 

"You-you pervert!" Sakura screeched stumbling backwards til her back hit the wall. She winced. Great now she cornered herself. 

"Enough of this foolishness. Either take off your cloak and prove me wrong or answer my question. I have patience for many things but this is not one of them" Sasori said eyes narrowing. Perhaps he had inherited his grandmothers distaste for that Senju Tsunade after all. Was that why he was losing his patience so quickly? Sasori wasn't sure.

"I-I-I can't" Sakura choked out defeated. 

"Oh you can't? What a shock" Sasori said sarcastically. 

"Don't mock me! What proof do you have anyways!?" Sakura roared. 

Sasori sighed. "In the last two minutes alone you have demonstrated that you share three main symptoms of drug addicts everywhere. Mood swings, depression, and low self esteem. Would you like to know what else they have in common?" Sasori questioned and he turned his back to Sakura and started rummaging through his cabinets. 

"What?" Sakura asked surprising herself with the angry tone she succeeded in producing. 

Sasori paused for a moment a grim smile on his features. "They're all dead" Sasori said making sure an appropriate amount of time had passed for the girl to let that knowledge sink in. Once it did Sasori began to move his arms around in the cabinet again. 

"What? No your lying! They make you strong!" Sakura snapped. 

"They mask the pain. They bury it. Ignore it long enough and it will kill you" Sasori said with a sigh. 

"How would you know! You have no idea what it's like!" Sakura screeched and Sasori froze. 

"Why do you think I turned myself into a puppet?" Sasori questioned catching Sakura off guard hoping that this would make the girl listen to him and wake up to reality.

"Because...you wanted to strengthen your jutsu's. Become immortal?" Sakura guessed. That's what most of these nuke nins wanted right? They were almost all immortal except for itachi, and kisame....deidara was questionable with all the explosions he casually through around. 

"That was part of it yes but it was never my main reason. I wanted to live" Sasori explained.

"Huh? I don't understand" Sakura said not understanding one bit. Was this how Naruto felt?

" I was like you once. The deaths of my parents left me depressed, I had constant mood swings between anger and sadness about their death, and I believed that I would never live up to my grandmothers greatness. So I turned to poisons and drugs and got addicted as fast as a puppet reacts to a movement of the pupeteer's finger. It wasn't long before I like many other drug abusers was dying. I had been in contact with too much poison. My body filled with far to many lethal substances. The only part of my body yet to be affected was my heart because I had a protective chakra seal shielding it from harm. I could barely breathe, I could hardly move without shaking, So to continue on my art I transported my heart and soul into a puppet that I created identical to my original body." Sasori explained as he made some more poison to replace what the young pinkette had used. 

"You were a drug addict?" Sakura asked in disbelief mouth dropped. Okay she certainly never saw that coming. 

Sasori resisted the urge to just bash his head into all the vials in front of him. How dense was this kuinochi!? 

"This isn't about me. It was too late for me to save my body but it's not to late to save yours. Your still young. I wasn't strong enough to beat the addiction but you can be" Sasori said.

"What do you mean? Wait are Your still using!? Is there a way to do it without dying?!?" Sakura gasped hope in her eyes. 

"No! I simply no longer crave it. My body is made out of wood. I don't need to eat or drink. Only sleep to recharge my chakra reserves. I am essentially outwardly unwanting and unfeeling" Sasori told her a bit annoyed that he had to break it down so much for her. Sasori never expected the girl to be as hooked on the idea of drugs as she was. 

"So you didn't beat the cravings?" Sakura asked annoyed. What a dick. Building himself up as such a hero only to be reveiled as a fraud. Some inspiration he was trying to be. The puppet wasn't fooling Sakura. 

"I didn't have to when the want was left behind" Sasori told her. 

"Can't you just make me a puppet body too? It obviously worked for you" Sakura pointed out hands on her hips not wanting to deal with the problem that she had created for herself. 

"Are you insane? No" Sasori blinked. 

"But why can't you just make me a puppet body!" Sakura fumed.

"You are insane. How brainwashed are you!? You have your entire life ahead of you! Your young full of youth-"

"Don't say that word!" Sakura screamed tears immediately forming in her eyes. Slamming her hands over her ears Lee's horror and disapproval springing to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head trying to push the memory away. 

"Oh grow up. This is what I'm talking about. Mood swings are a part of your problem. Your hormones are raging. What are you thirteen? Probably going through puberty on top of it all. Depending on the amount of drugs your chest development will probably be stunted" Sasori said unfazed by the girls tears.

"What!?" Sakura said sobbing harder. 

"Shut up and listen. Enough of your whining. No more caving" Sasori told her crossing his arms looking at her sternly. 

"Wha-what did you say?" Sakura gasped.

"No more caving. You want to be strong? You do it without the drugs. Find a different outlet. You can't just be okay with killing your self. Unless you want to be like Hidan" Sasori said. 

Sasori' final sentence echoed inside of Sakura's head leading Sakura to a little crazy sparkling idea . 'Unless I worship this jashin guy I'll never be stronger than Tsunade. Tsunade can't come back from the dead but that other guy can!' 

"What's with that grin? I thought you were having an emotional breakdown" Sasori complained done with human emotions. 

Sakura smirked. This time she'd do this right. She'd follow the right follower of the right shinobi God. Senju's got nothing on whatever that jashin is. 

-meanwhile with Pain and Itachi-

"You want a drink?" Pain asked pouring himself a heaping glass of the strong stuff. 

"I really shouldn't Nagato...Sasuke-" Itachi went to object but he received a hardened rinnegan glare. 

"Itachi. I wasn't asking." The Uzumaki said firmly. Itachi silently warred before he sighed in defeat and took the offered glass. 

"What the hell did I let happen?" Itachi questioned sinking down in a chair in the akatsuki leaders office. His fingers drumming on the glasses cool side. 

"That wasn't your fault Itachi. You couldn't have known. Your clan was planning a coup. There were more pressing matters" Pain told him. The last thing pain needed were two suicidal Uchiha's to deal with. 

"Yeah I know" Itachi sighed finally taking a swing of his drink. The Uchiha was no light weight when it came to alcohol as Madara for some reason forced him to discover on his birthday. 

"There's no use worrying about it now. The best thing we can do to protect them now is gather all jinchuuriki's before Orochimaru and Danzo figure out that their with us" Pain said pacing slightly.

"Hn. I think i'm going to follow Sasuke's lead. I haven't gotten a decent night sleep since he got here" Itachi told Pain leaving his empty glass on the uzumaki's desk wishing that the guilt and worry inside of him would just vanish already. He reached his room relatively quickly given his emotionally frazzled state. 

Itachi shut his room door softly and locked it slipping off his headband and collapsed miserably onto his bed. As he laid down staring at the ceiling he started rubbing at his forehead. What kind of a brother was he? When his brother needed him most....when he was literally screaming and sobbing for him to rescue him. To protect him. To help him. He was no where to be found. Itachi didn't want to hear his brothers screams still ringing in his ears. Before Itachi knew it there were tears streaming down his face. Yes this was exactly what he needed. He needed to let out all the sadness right now so he could be there with Sasuke when he needed him again. 

It wasn't long before the elder Uchiha had begun sobbing out of grief and pain. His emotional damn finally breaking. He should have known...he should have seen...he should have...he should have....Itachi let out a frustrated scream into his pillow. He couldn't even finish the thought. How much of a coward was he!? Always pushing Sasuke away. Always shirking his brothers incessant want to train with him. What a fool had he been? If he had taken more time to train Sasuke...if he had encouraged his father to notice him more and take more interest then maybe just maybe...Sasuke would have no no he wouldn't have" Itachi thought to himself shaking his head ruefully. The cards had been too heavily stacked against his little brother. No amount of training could have prevented this no matter how much he wanted it to. He doubted even there father could have escaped that horror. 

As Itachi drifted to sleep he was sure of one thing. Sasuke was far stronger than him. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Gasp! Another update already!? Wasn't there just an update yesterday!? Guess what people my groove is back!! I am amazed at how many of you are commenting and sharing your thoughts with me!! It warmed my heart so much that I wrote this for you so quick! You all inspire me so much and I hope you continue answering my questions and commenting because it makes me indescribably happy. I literally get all giddy and jump around my room every time I get a new comment. Now onto the questions!!!!

1\. If I made a book where the Akatsuki and some of your favorite Naruto characters read/watch this book would you read it? 

2\. What did you like and Or hate about this chapter?

3\. What's your favorite thing about this book so far?

4\. In this book why do you think Sasuke loves Naruto and Naruto loves Sasuke? (This can be any type of love. Brotherly or coupley) pls name as many reasons as you can!! Cause I'm having a debate with my bff about it and you guys are the deciding vote on who's right!!!

5\. How do you think Sasuke's personalities feel about Itachi?

6\. What specific situations do you think caused each personality to form?

7\. What do you think is going on back in Konoha?

8\. What Summons (that is not snakes, slugs, or Frogs) should team 7 have?

9\. What should team 7's new weapons be?

10\. Who should date Sakura and why?

11\. What should Kakashi and obito bring back for Sasuke? 

12\. Anything else you wanted to tell me! Whether it's saying hi! To theories that you may have about the story! Feel free to hit me up in pm if you want to talk about my story with me!! Peace out guys! I love you all and please pleas comment!!!


	23. Ch 20: a slow dying flower

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome commenter and reader named Sharincat !!! You wanted a mention? Well there you go! One chapter dedicated just for you!! Enjoy!!

"Ah so you are curious about Jashin?" Hidan grinned as Sakura stood in the door way of his room.

"Is Jashin stronger than the shinobi God Hashirama Senju?" Sakura questioned cutting straight to the point. 

"Jashin is the strongest out of all the Gods out there. He is giving towards his followers and in extension their friends but merciless to their enemies who's deaths are to be offered to Jashin" Hidan explained lazily twirling his staff. 

"I want in" Sakura said in determination. 

Hidan laughed falling to the floor. He wiped away a single tear and used his scythe to help himself stand. 

"It's not that simple. Jashin must see in your heart that you truly mean those words. Come back when your sure your ready to serve him" Hidan told her dismissing the young pinkette with a wave. When he had looked at her the girl would not meet his eyes. She stood hesitantly in the doorway instead of striding in like she should have. She did not seem sure of her choice to Hidan. He would have no hypocrites joining his cause. 

"But I am sure! I am!" Sakura exclaimed eagerly her hands balling into fists. She looked a bit like Naruto when he wouldn't get his way. 

"Right now those words sound like nothing but excuses from an otherwise defenseless brat who's not getting her way. Jashin likes action. Speaks far louder than those whiny little cries of yours" Hidan said still spinning his scythe on the ground as he silently tested Sakura gauging the girls reaction to his words. Where had that spark he had seen before gone off to? The part of her that dared to ask questions that others often wouldn't. 

Sakura grit her teeth together and her hand shot out grabbing Hidan's scythe by the handle stopping the motion. Small cracks traveling up it a green glow in Sakura's right hand matching her eye color. 

"I said I'm ready." Sakura growled not backing down looking Hidan straight in the eye. Hidan allowed himself a crazed smirk. There it was. That was what he had been looking for. 

"Hmph looks like you are. Cmon in. I already set everything up for your initiation ritual." Hidan said ushering Sakura into his room.   
Sakura's eyes flicked around in a mixture of curiosity and caution. Lit candles were scattered all throughout the room. A circle of blood forming the symbol of Jashin lay in the middle of the room. A shrine built for the God in the corner of Hidan's room. Sakura raised a brow upon noticing the rose petals and she gave Hidan a questioning look. 

"Every ritual has symbolism. Nothing symbolizes you more than a slowly dying flower" Hidan explained lighting two humoungus blood red candles with the symbol of Jashin carved into them. 

Sakura winced slightly at Hidan's words but said nothing. He was right after all. There was no need to argue with him over it. 

"Step in the triangle in the center of the circle and stay the fuck off the lines" Hidan ordered. 

Sakura did as she was instructed unsure of what was about to happen. She had never been in a ritual before. There was something about it that just made her blood rush. 

"Remove your cloak. Let all scars of this world be shown to Jashin" Hidan said as he lifted a bowl with two incense candles in the air the smoke twirling throughout the room leaving a surprisingly beautiful smelling fragrance. It took Sakura a second to realize he was burning flower petals.

Sakura took off her cloak letting it slid down to the floor. Hidan used his scythe to throw it on a hook near his door making sure his symbol stayed perfect. 

"Take off your clothes" Hidan ordered and Sakura death glared him angrily. First Sasori and now him!? 

"Fine. That's parts optional anyways" Hidan said before he opened a closet and dragged out seven unconscious females laying them all around the circle. 

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped looking at Hidan in alarm. Why did he have women stuffed in his closet!?

"Don't look so alarmed. They are all sinners. They deserve death. Flaunting their bodies off for a lil cash just so they can get a scrap of a lil taste of something. Fucking disgusting." Hidan said repulsed by the women. 

"They're....addicts?" Sakura gasped out in disbelief. 

"Considering I caught them all shooting up I'd say no fucking shit. Now no more questions. Time to swear your life to Jashin" Hidan said.

"Right" Sakura said with a nod. 

"Now to complete your initiation you must end the lives of these sinners" Hidan explained. Sakura's eyes widened in panic and she shook slightly. 

"W-what? That's insane! They've never done anything to me! Why would I kill them!?" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Because it is Jashin's will! He demands nothing less than utter death and destruction! And you are saving these wenches from an abysmal life! Rescuing them from the fear of death!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well I guess when you put it like that...I'm saving them from theirselves" Sakura said a look of concentration in her eyes. 

"I don't care what you think of when you do it but for your first mass murder in the name of Jashin it is customary to use a specific weapon. It will become your primary weapon in all battles fought in the name of Jashin" Hidan explained. 

"Uh...but I don't have a weapon like that..." Sakura said shaking her head lost. 

"Your lucky I was hoping that one of you three little fucks would wish to join my cause. So I made these. The only weapon worthy enough for a follower of Jashin" Hidan said then smeared blood on the wall a summoning seal forming before three scythe's lined the wall. Sakura's mouth dropped at the sight. They were beyond beautiful....

"H-how did you....?" Sakura trailed off stunned.

"When your immortal you pick up some pretty cool fucking things over the years" Hidan explained casually. 

Hidan picked up the pink one and passed it to Sakura. She took it mesmerized. She gasped and twirled it effortlessly. 

"It's so light" Sakura said her eyes sparkling.

"The scythe help us carry out Jashin's wishes. This weapon allows you too be swift, precise, and deadly while also doing great damage to your enemies. Do you accept this weapon?" Hidan questioned. 

"Yes" Sakura said with a nod ceasing her twirling. The staff part resting lightly on the ground. 

"I bestow this weapon upon you...uh fuck what the hell is your name?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Weren't you paying attention to our pitches when we first got here? And we've only said our names like a million times since then too" Sakura complained.

"I had better fucking things to do" Hidan shrugged his form beginning to turn into his skeleton form as the ritual progressed though it was not yet visible to Sakura. 

"My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura stated as prideful as an Uchiha. 

"I bestow this weapon upon you Sakura Haruno to use to carry out the will of Jashin for the rest of your days. Do you swear on the lives of you and your descendants for the rest of time to serve Jashin with your entire heart, mind, body, and soul?" Hidan questioned. 

"I do" Sakura swore and she felt a sudden shift in the air. Hidan's skin began turning black and his white skeleton like appearance began to show. Hidan began doing handsigns rapidly. Sakura wasn't really sure how to use a scythe properly but that didn't matter much at the moment. As Sakura gazed down at the women surrounding her she couldn't help but picture herself in the other woman's place. If she hadn't done this then she would have eventually ended up just like them. She felt angry. Enraged at the thought that this could have been her future Sakura raised her scythe overhead as the mark around her began to glow a blinding bright red. Sakura felt an unbelievable pain start surging across her skin but it was strangely a good pain. A cleansing sort of pain that seemed to wash her darkness away. 

Sakura allowed the scythe to come down. she held the scythe at an angle where it was sure to cut then she twirled allowing the scythe to follow her back legs movements. A glowing green diamond in the center of a swirl appeared on the girls forehead. Up and down her arms legs, stomach, chest, neck, and temples was a green glow that matched the color of her medical ninjutsu. Unlike Hidan's skin change it would seem that for Sakura's ritual change her veins glowed green. Sakura's eyes also began to glow as well. 

As Sakura twirled gracefully in a circle the scythe slashed and tore mercilessly through the flesh of the suffering women. They didn't even scream and Sakura could have sworn she heard the last woman thank her before the scythe took her life away.

All the fallen rose petals whipped around as the smoke from the incense became a fierce wind. It formed a tornado of flower petals around Sakura. It became so intense that Sakura couldn't see anything but the color red from the petals and blood glistening upon them. Sakura shut her eyes. Then everything calmed again. 

The bodies were now nothing but dust and in Sakura's free hand was a rose. The rose was incased in a crystal like glass shielding it from the harshness of the world. Sakura's eyes stopped glowing as did her veins. Hidan's form went back to normal as well. He grinned maniacally. 

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked curiously gesturing to the rose in her hand. 

"It means...." 

"It means you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out!! Hahaha!!! Gotcha! You thought I was about to reveal something didn't you??? The spaces were deliberately used to trick you along with the lil quotation!!! Pls read my authors note below guys! Pretty pls with little team 7's on top! It means a lot when you do!

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Okay let me start out by doing two things! 

First things first! A personal apology to a loyal reader and commenter! Mizuha-chan . I know you weren't too thrilled with the idea of Sakura following Jashin but I hope you understand my decision in making her a follower. I do admit I was considering not making her a follower. You had put very convincing reasoning on why she shouldn't but I as the author went with my heart and decided to just go with the flow of my mind. This will create a lot of drama in later chapters and she may still be paired with Sasori. Idk her relationship status is all over the place. So again apologies and I hope you'll keep reading and commenting!!

Secondly! I ask certain questions for a reason people! I like having multiple opinions on things because it helps me decide things quicker and sparks creativity in my lil author brain. As you can probably tell with me updating for three straight days!! The comments really help and inspire me to update more.

How many authors do you know that do that? Update so often I mean? Be happy I even updated people lol. Jk tho guys. I updated because I got over 100 comments yesterday. Do you know how awesome that is??? Well do you!? Do you!? Keep it up and maybe you'll get two updates a day!!! So pls pls comment cause they as I keep repeating help and fill me with so much love and inspiration!

Now pls answer these questions!!(if you answer every single question thoroughly then you get a mention and a Naruto fanfiction oneshot of 1,000 words or more by the end of September 31. This is a onetime only thing but I think it'll be fun for everyone. And I'm doing this as a way to reward you for answering these annoying ass questions because I am very aware that they are annoying as hellz cause I wrote them up. Anyways here we go......

1\. What are 17 reasons why Naruto loves Sasuke?

2\. What are 17 reasons why Sasuke loves Naruto?

(Yes guys these are two different things lol)

3\. What should Sasuke's summons be? (Note: wolves and ducks are not happening lol guys. But I love the Sasuke spirit!!! Really think about what animal would capture Sasuke's spirit!!)

4\. How should Sakura feel now that she's a jashinist?

5\. What do you think Naruto and Sasuke's past has to do with Lee and Neji? 

6\. Should Hidan and Kakazu have Sasuke fight Sakura? If so how will that fight turn out?

7\. How should Itachi learn to interact with Sasuke's personalities?

8.how do you think Sasuke feels about Itachi not only knowing about his personalities but clearly being scared and freaked out by them?

9\. What should be their plan to mass murder/annihilate/decimate/massacre the leaf?

10\. How will the the rest of the team react to Sakura's new power?

11\. Where the hell do you think kisame and zetsu ran off to?

12\. Should I stop asking these questions at the end of every chapter? Does it seem too needy? Or do you like them? Am I the worst Author in existence? Do you all want to kill me? I already have no life already so that's going to be hard to do!! Pls tell me....I'm sorry if this sucks or anything I'm just insecure about my writing and I think it's healthy to admit that to you guys because I just wrote this for fun and now somehow it has 61 k reads!! How does that even happen!? The story has such shitty grammar how can you people even like this thing I write!?!?!? I WANNA KNOW!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

13\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, shout, cry, or tell me!!! This can be anything from questions of your own to theories you may want answered to whatever your fangirl or fanboy brains can think of!!!

(And no....I totally was not binge watching 13 reasons why last night...*sarcasm*)


	24. Ch 21: More questions than answers

(I feel like you'll all resonate with the song after you reach the end of this guys)

"Sasuke...I-I need to tell you something" Naruto said grabbing the Uchiha's wrist before he could exit the bedroom. 

Sasuke scowled. His head was pounding. His personalities were all arguing amongst themselves and it was all Naruto's fault. Some wanted to keep Naruto as a best friend, others wanted Naruto dead, and all the rest wanted Naruto...as-as more. Which left the original Sasuke in a whirlwind of confusion and it was all because the idiot had used him as a pillow last night. 

"What do you want Naruto? I'm arguing here" Sasuke snapped harshly his personalities driving him up the wall. 

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou" Naruto said so fast that Sasuke could barely understand what the uzumaki had just said. 

"What? Dobe less gibberish. I couldn't understand any of that" Sasuke told him annoyed. Naruto gulped his blue eyes shining. 

"I said...I think I'm in love with you" Naruto repeated forcing himself to say it slowly. 

"I you but we huh?" Sasuke struggled now completely floored as half of his brain cheered with joy and the rest didn't know what to think. 

"How many times are you going to make me say it!? I think I'm in love with you!" Naruto declared grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"How?" Was the only word that would come out of Sasuke's throat.

"Wha? Sasuke what kind of question is that!?" Naruto said starting to get pissed. 

"You should know by now that I'm unlovable dobe" Sasuke said shoving Naruto off him. 

"Do you really think that little of yourself?" Naruto denied. 

"I'm a freak Naruto. And don't insult me by saying you are one too. There are different kinds of freak. I'm an entirely new breed of it. So you being in love with me? It isn't possible" Sasuke told him shaking his head. 

"Sasuke....You aren't Sasu right now are you?" Naruto asked hoping that maybe it was just the wrong Sasuke he was talking to. 

"I'm not suicidal. I'm being truthful. I freak the freaks out Naruto. That's how freakish and unlovable I am. Your just immune to it because you were with me when it happened" Sasuke told him coldly. 

"You can't believe that Sasuke" Naruto said shaking his head. 

"I do" Sasuke told him. 

"Let me prove it" Naruto urged his heart cracking at Sasuke's spiteful words.

"Fine Naruto. Please enlighten me on just why you love me....."

Okay okay you guys got me. I bet you guessed it already and Your completely right. This isn't a new chapter!!! Who here thought it was? Was I convincing enough? Pls feel free to rant and swear I give you my permission but once all of that is said and done pls read on! 

I just had to get you guys to come rushing here somehow! And be honest how many people ignore Authors notes. Cause I know a lot of you do. So anyways! I just have a few questions for you guys and it would mean the world to me if you answered them! And I hope the Sasunaru/narusasu shippers enjoyed that lil thing that popped into my head. So here we go! 

1\. should I do a face reveal to celebrate 1k followers? Idk what do you guys think?? I mean I doubt people want to see my ugly mug but hey I've seen other people do it! Although on the flip side I wonder if it ruins the magic...so what are your opinions!!?? I wanna know peoples!!! Lemme know!!! 

2\. What do you guys think I look like? I can't help but wonder. 

Oh also if you don't answer ALL the questions on the last chapter I won't write you a oneshot. Themz the rules peoples. Oh and also for those of you who did already answer all the questions could you just pm me what you want your oneshot to be about? Pls and thank you! 

3\. Oh and who here thinks I should name 100 reasons for Naruto and Sasuke to love each other based on this story? Do you think I can? Think I can't? Place your bets!!!

Oh and one last question! Cause it's really stumping me. Can't stop thinking about it. I ask it to myself every time I'm writing a chapter, every time I read a comment, every time I see a vote, every time I read my own story. 

How in the living hell-no- why in the undead hell-no no no wait wait final time sorry. Gotta ask this right!- WHAT IN THE BLOODY UNDEAD PYSCHO REANIMATION FUCKED UP KONOHA HELL IS POSSESSING YOU PEOPLE TO LIKE THIS STORY AND/ OR LIKE ME? I MEAN SERIOUSLY. I TORTURE YOU WITH CLIFF HANGERS, I MAKE UP THESE CRAZY WHAT IN THE HELL RANDOM ASS CHAPTERS, I BARRAGE YOU WITH QUESTIONS THAT JUST SEEM TO GET MORE RANDOM AS THE CHAPTERS GO ON, I BUTCHER THE CHARACTERS, NOT EVEN MENTIONING THE GRAMMAR, AND FINALLY AS THE FINAL MESSED UP TWISTED BACK HANDED COUP DE GRACE FINALLY I PULL THIS FAKE ASS CHAPTER SHIT!!!

4\. So please all of you I ask Why?why you like me? Why you put up with me? Why you don't just forget about this story? Why is it the one you people come rushing to? 

5\. So about this spin off...Who should read the book? And in addition who should ship who? 

6\. What is the next thing that you want to happen in this book?

And finally I hope you enjoyed my trickery! I hope this doesn't cost me readers. I know I'd be out for murder if an Author I liked did this to me. But to make up for it the Next chapter will be real I promise! I'm already 1,000 words in!! And it will be no less than 3,000 words! So yay me!' If all goes well it should be up by tomorrow!!

If you read all of this and answered all of these questions pls comment and tell me you did. Cause if you couldn't tell already Tiff, the Author, Sparkle-Sama, Sparky no danna, or whatever the hell you people want or like to call me....is very very very very very very very BORED.


	25. 100 reasons why

(This is one of my top 5 fave Sasuke amv)

Alright 100 reasons why Naruto and Sasuke love each other and are meant to be together! Enjoy my readers! Next chapter will be up tomorrow cause I ran into some problems. 

1\. Naruto and him have matching scars

2\. They've been through everything together

3\. Naruto accepts all of him, personalities included

4\. None of them hate Naruto

5\. They argue like an old married couple

6\. Naruto listened to Sasuke in chapter one

7\. And then Naruto worried about him killing Itachi

8\. Naruto and Sasuke blushed when they recalled their kiss together 

9\. Naruto kissed Sasuke

10\. Naruto openly admits he kissed Sasuke not at all embarrassed 

11\. Naruto agreed with Sasuke about not being gay (even if it might be less true then they both think)

12\. Naruto named all of Sasuke's different personalities

13\. He gave them all nicknames too

14\. Naruto's not afraid of Sasuke

15\. They 'weren't always whatever they are'

16\. They cuddle in bed together

17\. They faked their deaths together

18\. Sasuke was concerned about Naruto's   
dream of becoming hokage

19\. Sasuke's heartbeat calms Naruto down

20\. When Sasuke's curse mark acted up Naruto was the one to run the fastest over to him

21\. They can sense each other's chakra through seals of any kind and over long distances

22\. Eclipse

23\. They're both from powerful clans

24\. 'No. He stays with me' 

25\. They're both lonely

26\. Naruto tricks Revengie

27\. Naruto keeps Sasuke's secrets

28\. Sasuke keeps Naruto's secrets

29\. Uke wants Naruto in more ways than one 

30\. Revengie wants to get revenge with Naruto

31\. Naruto remembers what plan G is cause Sasuke needed him to. 

32\. They're afraid of Danzo and Orochimaru

33\. They both find deidara annoying and a waste of time

34\. They hold hands 

35\. Sasuke finds Naruto annoyingly amusing

36.sasuke was glad Naruto was worried about him

37\. Their minds are so closely linked that Kurama can talk in Sasuke's head

38\. They were going to run away together before they bumped into Sakura and Kakashi

39\. They're stronger together than they are apart

40\. They both care about Sakura

41\. They both hardly sleep 

42\. Kakaobi is a thing Sasunaru is the next generation of that

43\. Whenever Sasuke's curse mark acted up Naruto is horrified

44\. Sasuke begged Itachi to go get Naruto

45\. Naruto begs Sasuke not to move when their cuddling

46\. Naruto moves closer to Sasuke when he feels threatened and Scared

47\. Sasuke orders Naruto around

48\. Naruto let's him with mild protests

49\. Naruto prefers Sasuke's chest over a pillow

50.'your the one who started hugging me first'

51\. Sasuke thinks them being separated is ludicrous

52\. Sasuke keeps Naruto's nightmares away

53\. Naruto confuses Sasuke

54\. Sasuke can't fathom how he's a help to Naruto

55\. Sasuke's personalities don't bother Naruto

56.they protect each other

57\. Their willing to die for each other

58\. They know each other's dreams

59\. They know each other's fears

60\. They trust each other

61\. They don't need words to convey their feelings to each other 

62\. You can't have the sun without the moon

63\. Opposites attract 

64\. Naruto likes hugging Sasuke

65.Sasuke doesn't complain when he hugs him 

66\. Whenever Sasuke hugs him back he smiles

67\. Sasuke's sharingan matches Naruto's kyubi eyes

68\. Sasuke holds Naruto when he's hurting

69\. Naruto is concerned when Sasuke cries

70\. Kurama is protective of Sasuke as well

71\. Obito is like Naruto with Sasuke's looks

72\. Sasuke saves Naruto from exploding by   
deactivating deidara's bombs

73\. Sasuke inspire's Naruto's rant to Deidara

74\. They both remind kakazu of Madara and Hashirama

75\. Naruto doesn't wake Sasuke up when he's crying

76\. They 'died' on the same day 

77\. They both got blood stolen from them

78\. They both lost their parents

79\. Naruto has a thing for ravens

80\. Uchiha's have a thing for blue eyes 

81\. Naruto is Sasuke's wind

82\. Sasuke is Naruto's fire

83\. Naruto helped Sasuke stay sane 

84\. Sasuke always reminded Naruto of his dream

85\. To torture Naruto they made him watch Sasuke get tortured

86\. Naruto tried to call out to Sasuke

87\. They're both freaks

88\. They depend on each other

89\. They both have nightmares of each other on the same night

90\. It would make them happy

91\. Sakura would feel less left out. She would understand being left out if it was a couple thing. And it would help her focus on her religion instead of her love life.

92\. It would hold off Sasuke's fangirls 

93\. Itachi doesn't dislike Naruto

94\. Naruto's different around Sasuke

95\. Naruto likes pushing Sasuke into walls

96\. Naruto doesn't question when Sasuke acts or does something crazy

97\. When he discovers something Naruto is the first person Sasuke wants to tell

98\. Naruto makes Sasuke smile

99\. They have an unbreakable bond forged by unspeakable means

100\. They're best friends

Reason 101. I'm the Author.....and I ship it.   
Reason 102: most of the fans of this book ship it  
Reasons 103: it'll make the haters mad  
Reason 104: can you imagine Itachi's reaction?  
Reason 105: kakaobi will be like why they stealing our spotlight!?!?  
Reason106: the trick chapter  
Reason107: this entire fucking list!!!!!! 

You people better comment on this one! I put in work! So what did you all think of my list? Do you agree? Do you disagree? Have I made you ship them? Have I made you hate the ship? Am I insane? How badly do you want the next chapter? It's only 1,000 words away from the next chapter. So! 

1\. Who loves each other more and why?

2\. How much do you want them together?

3\. How do you think the other characters would react?

4\. How will it affect their relationship?

5\. Should it never happen to begin with?

6\. What other gay ships do you want to see more of? 

7\. What kinds of things do you want to happen to Sasuke and Naruto in the upcoming chapters?

8\. Do you think they even believe in love anymore?

9\. Anything else you want to tell me or ask me!


	26. Ch 21: Sasuke’s Dilemma

"It means you are officially a jashinist. Welcome to the faith sister" Hidan said.

"But....how did....I mean the flower it's..." Sakura said unsure of how to ask her question. 

"It's a promise from Jashin." Hidan said walking around the room and relighting all the small candles that had gone out. 

"A promise? A promise to what?" Sakura asked still not understanding. 

"I don't know and I don't care. Jashin is very mysterious. Your relationship with Jashin is your own burden to figure out." Hidan said. 

"What!? What do you mean I have to figure it out myself!? Your the one who set everything up! Aren't you going to teach me!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Jashin will guide you. I will assist if Jashin commands it but I think that's enough for today don't you? I can tell just by looking at you that your weakened from the induction ritual. Go sleep it off." Hidan told her with a wave. 

"Okay" Sakura said careful to step over the ashy bodies. 

"Oh and Sakura?" Hidan said his back turned to her. 

"Yes?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't forget to clean your scythe" Hidan smirked before he tossed Sakura her cloak then pushed her out of his room. 

"Don't forget to clean your scythe" Sakura mimicked annoyed and glared at the flower. What did it mean!? Lot of help he was! Sakura doubted he even knew what the stupid crystal flower meant. 

"So Hidan has corrupted you after all?" Konan questioned as Sakura entered their shared room. 

"He helped me-"

"Okay" Konan said. 

"W-what?" Sakura asked confused.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I am not your parent or your sister. I barely even know you to begin with. So, you don't have to justify anything you do to me. If this will make you happy then good for you little flower" Konan said patting Sakura on the head. 

"Oh uh thanks" Sakura said stunned. That was both cold and heart warming at the same time. Konan was a strange woman. 

"A flower frozen in time? Hmm kind of like these don't you think?" Konan asked holding up an origami flower gesturing to the crystal flower still in Sakura's grasp. 

"A flower frozen in time?" Sakura echoed in fascination. Was that what this meant? 

-Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto-

Both boys still sleep soundly in bed. Both boys fast asleep. Naruto has a peaceful look on his face the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat calming his dreams. Sasuke's face however was anything but peaceful. Screwed up in pain and his forehead damp with sweat causing his bangs to cling to his forehead. 

-in Sasuke's mind as he sleeps-

His personalities along with himself were all in a room hidden somewhere deep in the recesses of Sasuke's maze of a mind. It was an expansive ceilingless room where the moon glowed brightly above lighting the space. In the very center on the floor was a 7 inch indentation of the Uchiha crest. The part of the fan that was supposed to be red glowed with a deadly purple magma that bubbled ominously. The bottom part of the fan was filled with whirring white lightning. Stemming from the purple part of that fan were four distinct cracks going in opposite directions. One sharp and Rough, one small and barely noticeable, one Jagged and crooked, one curvy like a swirl not at all straight at it's end. This was the place where all Sasuke's persona's were born and their main place that they stayed in. 

"Your all idiots!" The original Sasuke exclaimed clutching at his raven hair his head thrown back in total exasperation. 

"Haha you just insulted yourself. Some badass ninja you are." Chibi Sasuke said still amused at such childish notions. 

"And you just proved his point. Why do you even exist? Why do I even still exist? We all should just end it all here." Suicidal Sasuke said fingering his scars. 

"We are not the ones getting ended! We can only die after we have murdered Konoha and anyone else who has ever wronged us!" Revengie snapped ready to try and strangle the depressed personality.

"Anyone?" The original Sasuke all but growled with a piercing glare. 

Revengie looked at Sasuke confused. "What? I thought you agreed about getting revenge! I only exist because you-"

"Does Anyone include Itachi?" Sasuke questioned and Revengie was on the original Sasuke in a less than a second. Both grunted as they hit the floor. Revengie was on top of Sasuke his hands clasped around the originals throat. Sasuke's hands placed on the altenate persona's shoulders. 

"How dare you! How dare you even accuse me of wanting to-" Revengie screamed his mangekyou activating. Sasuke spun them just in time so Revengie was on the bottom. Black fire began to swirl...

-outside of Sasuke's dream-

"Fucking Damnit!! Sasuke's!!! Are you all insane!! Revengie cut it out!!" Naruto screamed as the ceiling was suddenly alight with pitch black flames from ameterasu. Thankfully Naruto's head had been lying on the Uchiha's chest and out of his line of sight or he'd be one barbeque'd uzumaki. 

Grumbling and cranky at being woken up Naruto pushed the bed to the other wall on the other side of the room safely away from the deadly black flames. He propped Sasuke up with pillows behind his back, neck, and his head so that the Uchiha was staring at the wall opposite of them. Then the blonde uzumaki crawled back into bed. 

"Shhh..relax you guys....stop fighting and just rest" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. 

Then Naruto snuggled back up to fall back asleep as the ameterasu flames dropped down from the ceiling to the floor. He'd ask Sasuke to make them go away when the Uchiha wasn't sleeping with his eyes open. Naruto always thought it was so funny that the Uchiha had conditioned himself to do that. Of course the situation that resulted in Sasuke being able to do that was horrific and beyond nightmare inducing. It was from a time when the Uchiha had been scared to shut his eyes. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed as he still saw the mangekyou in full activation. That meant Sas and ke were still fighting. Naruto knew it was Sas and ke because the original Sasuke was the only one who could rile the avenger persona up enough to use ameterasu. 

"Suit yourselves." Naruto said with a yawn snuggling deep into the Uchiha's warm chest. The sound of Sasuke's heart ringing nicely in Naruto's ears. Naruto took a deep breath before he recited: 

"Goodnight ke, Goodnight Sas, goodnight Uke, goodnight Sassy, goodnight Sasu, goodnight Sake, goodnight Sa, Goodnight Kesa, Goodnight Chisa, Goodnight Hachi, Goodnight Kes, goodnight Ha, goodnight Asuke, goodnight Uchi, goodnight Keuchi, goodnight Saha, and finally goodnight Saschi! There are a lot of you ya know!" Naruto said squeezing the Uchiha as he wished all the Uchiha's personalities goodnight. 

-back in Sasuke's mind-

"What an idiot..." Sasuke complained his fist raised as Sas's ameterasu had whizzed past his head. 

"Pssh yeah" Sassy said with a blush. His child hormones betraying him. 

"Mmm It's so hot how he-"

"We're not going for that Uke. We talked about this and we all agreed. We don't like that stuff. Sassy is only blushing cause he doesn't know any better"Revengie snapped enraged. 

"Stop fighting and make up already before another one of us poofs to life! You know when you main four fight with the original or amongst yourselves and don't resolve it quickly another one of us comes into existence." Keuchi said coldly ever the logical one. 

"It is getting kind of crowded in here. We would solve it all If we just kill-"

"Sasu, stop trying to kill us all! The only one who wants us to die is you! And maybe Sake accidentally" Hachi snapped before he whistled at a pitch that would gain any animals attention. Everyone paused in their own side conversations to look at him. Hachi then passed the floor off to the original Sasuke who begrudgingly got off Revengie. 

"Alright everyone eyes on me! We need to decide a few things because you main four fucked up." Original Sasuke snapped pointing at Sas, Sasu, Uke, and Sassy. 

"Us? What did we do! We didn't do anything!" Sassy protested tears gathering in his eyes upset at being accused of doing something wrong. 

"For arts sake! - someone go find Sassy's Dino or we'll never be able to focus! Our cute lil puppy dog eyes are so distracting!" Saschi complained tugging at her hair as she cooed. 

"Here kid. Hug that" Revengie said throwing the green dinosaur to him with an eye roll. Sassy hugged it tightly and went to go place himself in time out upset that he may have done something wrong. 

"Uh kid..." Keuchi went to call but Sasu placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's just not worth it. Let him live in lala land" Sasu said. 

"So what in the hell are you accusing us of doing?" Sas glared angrily. 

"We freaked out Itachi" Sasuke said leaning back against a wall. 

Everyone went dead silent now fully listening to the original. 

"He didn't say it but he's terrified. He would barely even look at me er us? After he saw everything." Sasuke sighed. 

"Of course he is. It's logical. I mean who wouldn't be" Keuchi said but the shakiness in his voice betrayed him. 

"He wouldn't abandon us again....would he?" Chisa asked voicing everyone's thoughts fear in her eyes as she fiddled with the braid in her hair. 

Saha shook his head rapidly in the negative disagreeing. He hugged himself tightly then formed the shape of a heart with his hands. Then mimed the heart breaking then coming together again with a force followed by a motion that resembled a clock. 

"Saha's right. Itachi may not have said it at all recently...but he loves us...and that love still burns strong. It's an eternal flame isn't it?" Asuke said starting strong but ending in a question. 

"Well I never thought of Itachi like that. But maybe-" Uke drawled.

"Not even if I was on the strongest shit and had enough alcohol to last us to our deaths. Naruto's one thing Uke. Incest with Itachi is another. Don't give our brother another reason to be disgusted of us" Sake said his voice shaking. 

"You all are no fun...maybe that's why Itachi doesn't like us anymore. Maybe we're holding his training back. Like when we were little?" Uke suggested. 

"Or maybe he's ashamed to even be our brother anymore. After all we're weak, cowardly pathetic scum. Like an old unwanted piece of gum still clinging to his shoe" Sasu suggested slicing his arm with a single finger childori since he had no weapons on him. The need to cut far to strong. 

"It's true we've been more burden than brother since we got here. Like major headache time for a drink material" Sake said. 

"And just imagine how he'll react to us Saschi!? He probably never even wanted a sister! Let alone two" Chisa said upset. 

"I doubt he even wanted one brother. Were we even a planned pregnancy? Perhaps that's why father cared so little for us" Saschi suggested.

"We should just run away and live with a pack of wolves, or dragons or something. Are dragons real? Fuck it. Itachi would never think to find us with dragons. He probably wants us gone anyways. Make things easier for him" Hachi said. 

"He's never going to accept us. We're too much of a hassle even for ourselves to handle" Sassy murmured sadly already giving up having been listening to the older personalities hugging his Dino as hard as he could burying his face in it the first one to begin to cry. 

"Doesn't matter! That's just another reason to get revenge on them right!? For taking away our brother for a second time!" Sas exclaimed using his rage to mask the pain at the originals statement. Out of all the personalities he had gotten the most interaction with Itachi so far so he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. 

"So we're all in agreement?" Keuchi asked rubbing his temples trying to think of any reason for Itachi to accept them, or care about them but he could think of nothing. His mind was filled with reasons against. 

"Yeah, Itachi doesn't love us anymore and he'll never be able to accept us" Sasuke said before he and all the rest of the personalities began to shed tears all truly believing that they had lost their older brother forever. Why did they all think this? Because they had been through so much that hope wasn't something they could afford to have. Not since Itachi knew their secret now. 

-outside of Sasuke's mind-

Naruto's nose scrunched as he felt something cold splash onto his cheek. He growled lightly. Then it happened again and when it happened again Naruto lifted his head up now fully awake and prepared to yell at Sasuke for splashing him with annoying little water droplets when the words got stuck in the Uzumaki's throat. There Sasuke Uchiha lay silently crying in his sleep. This was unnerving to Naruto. He had seen Sasuke sob and beg for mercy, he had seen Sasuke cry with gasping breathes, he had seen Sasuke scream with streams of tears running down his face, but it had been years since Naruto had seen Sasuke cry silently. 

"Teme..." Naruto whispered in concern wanting to wipe his teammates tears away but decided against it. Sasuke needed to sleep. Even if he was crying in it. So Naruto laid back down positioning his head on Sasuke's shoulder and went back to sleep. He held the Uchiha's hand in his trying to offer him a little comfort. 

-meanwhile with Kakashi and Obito-

"Why are we at a meteor crash site Kakashi? This seems sketchy" Obito complained crossing his arms. 

"Sasuke wanted something cool" Kakashi said with a shrug as he chiseled away at the black space rock taking good sized chunks and placing them in a carrying scroll. 

"The kids Uchiha! He's not going to want a couple of chunks of some dumbass Rock!" Obito protested.

"I'm his sensei. I know what all of the kid likes" Kakashi responded annoyed.

"Eh? Did you forget how to speak properly?" Obito asked.

"Says the guy who spoke in third person before I figured out who you were." Kakashi shot back deciding to wait until obito figured out that Sasuke had multiple personalities for himself. 

"Oh shit I haven't been talking I third person! Fuuuccckkk damnit Kakashi! It's all your fault! Do you know how long it took me to convince them That I was an idiot? How hard it was to-" 

"I doubt they needed much convincing." Kakashi interjected making obito silently fume. Kakashi walked out of the crater and began walking in the opposite direction of the akatsuki hide out. 

"Now where the hell are we going? We completed the mission! Hidden ancient scrolls of seals of the Uzumaki clan right here!" Obito said tapping the bag he carried for emphasis. 

"Keep it down! You want us to get attacked? Orochimaru would kill for this shit." Kakashi snapped. 

"Yeesh and I here I thought that stick had been removed from your ass. You need to relax Kakashi. Your emotions are way to high strung." Obito complained.

"They are not! And to answer your previous question we are going to see an old friend of my father's." Kakashi told him. 

"Oh, okay. Which one? He didn't have a lot did he?" Obito questioned. 

"He killed himself so obviously no obito my father didn't have many friends"Kakashi said a bit annoyed. 

"Sooo we're going to see...?" Obito questioned trailing off. 

Kakashi threw his head back with a sigh. 

"We're going to see the weapons master who made my Father's tanto" Kakashi explained. 

"Why? Are you going to fix it?" Obito questioned. 

"Mah not exactly" Kakashi said. 

"Then what?" Obito asked his curiosity spiking. 

"It's more for Sasuke" Kakashi revealed. 

"Huh? What your buying the kid a weapon? Not really sure how that's cool. I mean Hidan makes them in his spare time. You could always save the money and take me out instead" Obito slyly objected. 

"He's not going to charge me and again not exactly" Kakashi said. 

"I don't get it...." Obito groaned.

"You will when we get there" Kakashi said patiently. 

"Yeah sure and Minato sensei didn't have strange ass kunai" Obito said crossing his arms.

"Your just pissed that he kicked the shit out of you as an adult as well as a child" Kakashi said.

"What? I am not! And hey! Your trying to change the subject! What are you planning? You know I hate surprises! Let me know! Please please please! It's not even for me!" Obito begged. 

"No. Your a blabber mouth" Kakashi told him. 

"I am not! I've kept my identity secret for-"

"I discovered your little secret not a day into meeting you again. You suck at keeping secrets" Kakashi told him. 

"Do not..." Obito grumbled annoyed. 

"My answer's still no. I'm not telling you. Wait til we get there" Kakashi ordered. 

"Uuugghhh but that's in forever!!!!" Obito said dramatically. 

"Your the one who taught me to take the long way round" Kakashi said pulling out his book of porn. 

"What? We're going the long way!? Why!" Obito complained glaring at Kakashi. 

"A black sheep crossed my path" Kakashi said. 

"What? Where is there a-!? Oh..." Obito said in realization his shoulders slumping slightly a downcast look entering his eye. He stopped walking feeling defeated. Black sheep....it had been a long time since that had been said to his face. 

Kakashi took a second to realize Obito had stopped walking. He looked up from his book to see Obito's clearly hurt expression. He instantly regretted what he had just said. 

"You okay?" Kakashi asked concerned. 

"No I hate that nickname! I AM an Uchiha! I AM! So what if I'm not as stoic as Itachi or Sasuke? They were still-"

"Obito!" Kakashi said hurriedly cutting off whatever rant he was about to go on. 

"What?" Obito growled through clenched teeth. 

"I didn't mean it like that okay? And don't go around shouting about your lineage. Orochimaru and Danzo will kidnap you in an instant and then probably torture me for some giggles. And lastly if we hurry up and get there I have something for you there" Kakashi said earning a bewildered look from Obito. 

"Huh?" Obito questioned. 

"I just remembered I left something pretty special to me with him one time when I was in Anbu and on a mission here. So if 'tobito' will be a good lil swirly mask wearing Uchiha and get his ass in gear. I might just let him have it" Kakashi said. 

Obito's eyes lit up. "Presents! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Obito exclaimed grabbing Kakashi's wrist starting to run. 

"Hey slow down! You don't even know where we're he lives!" 

"Who cares! I'm getting a present! If I don't like what it is I am so breaking up with you!" 

"Your such an idiot" Kakashi laughed. 

"Your idiot" Obito corrected. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And Cliffhanger!!!! Wooohoooo 3227 words! Told ya! Okay now I'll keep this short cause I have a lot of questions because I probably won't be updating for like a week or two because I have a bunch of papers to write for school and that comes first so anyways. Pls pls pls answer all of them! They really help my writing guys! And I know how much you all love my writing! 

1\. What did you think of Sasuke's personalities?  
Are there to many of them? Not enough of them? Which do you want to see more of? Which do you want to never see again?

2\. What was your favorite thing about this chapter?

3\. What was your least favorite thing about this chapter?

4\. What do you think Kakashi has planned for Sasuke?

5\. What do you think is Obito's gift?

6\. What are you thoughts and feelings about Sasuke's inner monologue with himselves about Itachi? 

7\. How do you think Naruto is going to react to the seals Kakashi and Obito are bringing back with them?

8\. How do you think Sasuke is going to act around Itachi now?

9\. How do you think Itachi is going to feel once he finds out Sasuke thinks he doesn't love him? Do you think Sasuke is right? Will Itachi ever fully accept him?

10\. What do you think Jashin was trying to say with the flower for Sakura?

11\. What should Naruto do to make Sasuke feel better?

12\. Who should Sakura murder next?

13\. What do you think are all the personalities....uh personalities? Here I'll even list the names for ya!  
(Aura,nightowl, shhhh skip this one no spoilers) 

Ke- (this one's the original)  
Sas--  
Sassy-  
Sasu-  
Uke-  
Hachi-  
Keuchi-  
Chisa-  
Sachi-  
Uchi-  
Asuke-   
Saha:   
Sake: 

14\. How do you think each personality was born? Like what was the specific situation that cause them to come into existence?

15\. What do you think of Sasuke having not one but two female personalities?

16\. What do you want to learn more about?

17\. What should Sasuke's new weapon be? 

18\. Who should Sakura be paired with? (Canon characters only and Sasuke is off the table)

19\. Just How broken do you think Sasuke truly is? How hard do you think it's going to be for Itachi to get through to Sasuke?

20\. Do you think Sasuke's mind can be fixed? 

21\. Do you think it even should be fixed?

22.how do you think Sasori is going to react to Sakura becoming a jashinist?

23\. Who's stronger emotionally in this story? Itachi? Or Sasuke? 

24\. Who's love is deeper? Obito for Kakashi? Or Sasuke for Naruto?(and yes I know. I'm evil 😈)

25\. Who would win in name scrabble? Naruto? Or Obito? 

26\. Anything else you want to ask, tell, complain, or Rant to me about!!(ps there are 26 questions because today's date is the 26th of September.)


	27. Ch 22: past meets present

Warning. I repeat warning. There will be kakaobi sex in this chapter. I will warn you right before it happens and when it ends so if your not into that you can skip over it until you see bold again and I apologize if this scene grosses you out or anything but it's what popped into my head while writing. You have been warned.

"Kakashi what in the hell?" Obito questioned as they finally reached their destination. 

Kakashi had led Obito on an S class level of difficulty trek through a thick wooded area filled with muddy spots that made you sink like you were in quick sand. In addition to the mud there were ginormous killer human sized bugs, along with vines that Obito will go to his grave swearing were deliberately trying to strangle him to death, itchy plants that sprayed colorful poisonous mists, and a thick fog above the trees that only allowed the bright yellow sun to be nothing but a blurry spec. 

OrigInally when Kakashi had made a turn off the path they were walking on and began to move into the downright creepy forest Obito thought that his boyfriend was being merciful by simply taking a super dangerous short cut so they would get there quicker for his surprise. However the Uchiha couldn't have been more wrong as they continued walking and narrowly avoided accidental death for most of the day. If the Uchiha had been smart he would have been using his mangekyou however he wanted to prove to Kakashi he could do it without the eyes power. It was only when the sun was just beginning to set and the sky was turning orange that they had arrived at their destination and Obito asked his question. 

"What? I told you we're here" Kakashi told Obito not understanding Obito's sudden distress. The Uchiha had his fists and teeth clenched in range. All of that.....for some weird palace on a tree!? What kind of nut job was this guy!? Who lives in a place like this? 

"This? This is why we came out here!?" Obito questioned growing angry. He didn't care about the surprise anymore. He doubted it even existed anymore. It was probably something Kakashi had told him to make him shut up. That thought only made Obito even angrier. 

"Something wrong?" Kakashi questioned Obito crossing his arms over his chest looking at Obito in mild concern. Kakashi didn't get it. Why was Obito so upset?

"Yes! Yes something is definitely wrong! We're in the middle of a fucking man eating Swamp!! Who the hell lives in a-"

"You live in a maze of underground caves with sound proofed rooms. Calm down. Don't be so judge mental" Kakashi pointed out cutting him off and giving Obito a stern look.

"I am completely calm! And.....and That doesn't count! We only live there because we're wanted in every nation! But this guy.....I thought this guy would live in society! Be apart of some kind of small quant little village in retirement. I didn't know you were taking me to see some loon who lives out in the middle of nowhere Kakashi!" Obito fumed.

"Don't listen to all the rumours. I simply prefer the solitude. " An old gruff sounding voice said startling the two males. Obito jumped out of shock almost phasing out of his clothes and both males turned to the man in question.

"Master Hisao. It's been a while" Kakashi said Bowing out of respect. The old man let out a mirthful chuckle which startled Kakashi causing him to straighten up. Laughter is something he didn't hear too often anymore. 

"No formalities needed Kakashi. Your father saved my life. There is no greater debt to pay" The man said shaking his head holding up a hand. 

"Wait...Hisao?....aren't you supposed to be dead? I thought Sakumo failed to save you.....isn't your name on the memorial stone?" Obito questioned and Kakashi sent Obito a warning look which the Uchiha stubbornly ignored. The old man wasn't missing a beat and didn't back down from the Uchiha's instant interrogation. 

"Doesn't the same go for you? Obito was it? Your full name wouldn't happen to be Obito Uchiha? The same Obito Uchiha who Kakashi tells me supposedly died at the battle of kanabi bridge?" The old man said more than questioned with an over confident twinkle in his eyes. Obito opened his mouth to retort but Kakashi slid a hand over Obito's mouth before he could. 

"Hisao do you remember that promise you made me 7 or so years ago? After I broke my fathers tanto?" Kakashi asked cutting straight to the point before Obito could pick a fight. 

"Aye, I do." Hisao nodded. 

"Well....I'm here to cash in on it. I'd like you to make me a weapon." Kakashi said. 

"Are you now? Well can't say I saw this coming. What's changed after all this time?" Hisao questioned making his way to the door Kakashi following quickly behind with Obito at his side who kept muttering about things like who the hell puts a palace in the middle of a forest? Why is it a palace if there's only one person living there? Why the fuck did I agree to this? Sasuke isn't worth this shit. Should've just cut off some assholes middle finger and given that to him...

"It's actually not for me. An Uchiha who's very dear to me." Kakashi explained.

"Not him I hope" Hisao said nodding at Obito with a glare as he heard the Uchiha speaking behind him as he opened the door to his home. 

"No, his cousin. One of my students. Sasuke. Bright kid. He wanted me to bring him back something cool and I could think of nothing cooler than a weapon made by the finest craftsman that I know." Kakashi explained. 

"He's not like that one is he?" Hisao questioned as Obito accidentally phased through the floor as he was trying to get away from bugs and got a face full of mud. 

"No...Sasuke's...well....let's just say he's got his own mental problems to worry about." Kakashi said as Obito dredged himself up back onto the tree roots that doubled as a porch wiping the mud off of himself.

"Your swamp is a bitch ya know that?" Obito complained as he hit himself in the eye trying to swat a bug effectively knocking himself on his ass and making his eye hurt. 

"Obito that's impolite. Manners. Or did the rocks knock those right out of you?" Kakashi hissed. 

"What? Bugs keep going for my eyes. I'm scared they'll start crawling over my eye balls and then I'll be blind! Oh no! Or even worse! What if they crawl inside me and force me to do their bidding!? I'll be just like the aburame traitors!" Obito exclaimed from the porch floor.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. While he was overjoyed to have Obito back in his life he had almost forgotten how annoying he could get. He almost wished Obito was dead. Almost.

"Your room is just as you left it Kakashi. I'll go hunt some dinner for us all then we'll talk about those weapons. I wasn't really expecting company but this is a pleasant surprise. I'll be back in a few hours. You just make sure your friend here doesn't die again in the mean time." Hisao told Kakashi ushering him and Obito inside grabbing a beautifully crafted battle axe before setting out to find some grub. As soon as the door shut Obito started to rave. 

"Urgh the nerve of that guy. I could handle a weapon just fine! I'm an Uchiha! We have perfect accuracy! Who does he think he is telling me that I couldn't handle a-Hey where are you going!?" Obito asked Kakashi cutting himself off as Kakashi began to walk to his room. 

"I'm going to get your present." Kakashi told him not in the mood to listen to Obito rant. 

"Oh..." Obito said stunned. He had honestly thought Kakashi was tricking him. He felt kind of bad now for jumping to conclusions. 

"Well are you coming or not?" Kakashi questioned turning to Obito. Obito immediately followed Kakashi down a maze of hallways his mind going through possibilities at lightning speed. What was it? A battle ax? A sword? That kunai Minato sensei gave him? A fan? Those really cool arm things he always loved on Kakashi when they were kids? Obito couldn't decide.

"Close your eyes" Kakashi ordered as he sat Obito on the bed and removed the man's orange swirly mask. Obito chuckled weakly. 

"Hey you didn't just bring me in here to have sex did you? Cause I'm not sure how much of a present that is for me. That would be like getting a present for yourself too. That's so cheating." Obito said in objection.

Kakashi's one visible eye rolled in annoyance. "Don't be stupid. Now close your eyes or I'm not giving it to you" Kakashi ordered.

"Fine but hurry up! The suspense is killing me! Don't let me die again!" Obito whined purposely using his tobi voice because he knew it annoyed the shit out of Kakashi when he talked like that when it was just the two of them. 

Once Kakashi was positive Obito wasn't looking he walked over to the bedside table. He channeled his chakra into the seal placed underneath the drawer and it popped open. Kakashi took the item he was looking for out of the drawer. He inspected it running his thumb lightly along it's side careful to make sure no dust had gathered on it over the many years. He then shut the drawer and walked back over to Obito crouching down in front of him. 

"Hold out your hands" Kakashi told him softly and Obito let out a small manly squeal of excitement. The heels of his feet tapping rapidly upon the floor as he outstretched his hands. His eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Kakashi placed the present in Obito's cupped hands and waited for the Uchiha's reaction. 

Obito stopped breathing as he sucked in a sharp breath. All movement ceased as the Uchiha froze like a statue. The minute Kakashi placed the surprise in his hands Obito knew what it was. Obito's lower lip began to tremble as he blinked his eyes open which quickly gathered with tears. The sight of them confirming his suspicions. 

"Y-you kept them...." Obito said in a mixture of awe and disbelief. Obito didn't even know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His grip tightened slightly on the object as he looked up at Kakashi who was crouched down in front of him. 

"Of course I kept them. They were yours and now I'm doubley glad that I did because Obito Uchiha just isn't the same without his signature orange goggles" Kakashi said taking the goggles gently out of his hands and sliding them onto the Uchiha's head with a smile. 

"Heh." Obito said blushing slightly his hand automatically going to fiddle with them for a second just like he used to when he was flustered. His lips quirking upwards as they made contact with them. 

"Besides I always thought they made you look kind of sexy." Kakashi murmured leaning up his arms on Obito's thighs rubbing softly through the fabric as he leaned upwards and kissed Obito on the cheek his mask still on. 

Obito chuckled softly and clutched Kakashi's shirt pulling the silver haired man up onto the bed with him as he laid back and the two resettled themselves in the middle of the bed with Kakashi hovering on top of him. 

"Oh really? Because last time I checked you thought these were tacky as fuck" Obito pointed out never forgetting how many times Kakashi made fun of him for wearing goggles. Especially bright neon orange goggles. 

"They've grown on me. After I thought you....you know..and I hit puberty...some things came to mind." Kakashi trailed off his voice softening slightly as he paused. Obito hummed and slipped off Kakashi's headband. Kakashi kept the eye closed as Obito ran his thumb softly over the scar making him shiver. Obito Grinned. 

"Kashi...are you telling me you used to fantasize about me?" Obito asked as he nestled his hand into the hatake's silver spikes. 

"Would you be turned on if I said yes?" Kakashi asked. 

"Yeah cause I used to do the same thing before you decided to come to the dark side with me." Obito said and Kakashi raised a brow.

"This damn'd mask....always in the way..."Obito smirked his fingers tracing the edges lightly before he slowly started to peel it off.

"How many fucking layers are you wearing!? Holy fuck if I knew making out with you would take so much effort I probably wouldn't have tried" Obito grumbled in annoyance as he was greeted with another mask. 

"Our number" Kakashi purred and Obito rolled his eyes. 

"So ...7?" Obito guessed before he proceeded to lower the 6 remaining mask layers rewarding him the beautiful sight that was his boyfriends face. 

Warning! Sex scene starts here!! I repeat! Sex scene starts here!! You have been warned!! I repeat you have been warned! Continue to read at your own risk! I am not responsible for any loss of innocence! I am warning you all now! If you don't wish to read a kakaobi sex scene please scroll until you see bold lettering again! Thank you! And enjoy!

Not wasting anymore time with Obito's senseless chatter Kakashi leaned down and captured Obito's lips in a passionate close mouthed kiss. Kakashi's mouth moving harshly on the uchiha's lips. Obito kissed back eagerly his hand tightening in Kakashi's silver locks. He'd never get sick of Kakashi's taste or the feel of his soft lips as they expertly moved against his own. Kakashi was a prodigy in everything. Kissing included. 

Kakashi made to pull away as he heard a branch snap outside alerting him to somethings presence but obito pulled him closer trying to deepen the kiss and get him to focus on him again. Kakashi's heightened senses were both a blessing and a curse to Obito. 

Kakashi's tongue glided along Obito's lips wanting to step things up a bit. However Obito ever the unpredictable ninja opened his mouth only for his own tongue force it's way into Kakashi's mouth. The two began battling it out for dominance. There tongues sliding, twirling, and pushing against each other in a hot slippery battle of passion. Kakashi won this battle of course, but obito put up one hell of a fight. When they needed air Kakashi pulled away resting his forehead against Obito's and rolled off him so he was laying next to the Uchiha. 

"Damn...." Obito mumbled breathless his eyes slightly hooded. 

Kakashi smiled at him and obito screamed and he lurched away from Kakashi putting a space between them. 

"What?" Kakashi asked confused the smile disappearing much to Obito's disappointment. 

"I've never seen you smile without that fucking mask in the way! Your teeth are fucking perfect" Obito said fascinated. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Did that mean Obito had some kind of teeth fetish? Kakashi honestly didn't want to think about that. 

"Hey you're too far" Kakashi complained pulling Obito flush up against him again. He went in for another kiss but Obito turned his head away. Kakashi froze. Had obito just rejected him? Kakashi felt a bit stung. Had he done something wrong? If he did Kakashi couldn't think of what. 

"Kakashi the kissings great. Really it is and I love you but, I've wanted this to long. There's only so much teasing an Uchiha can take. If we keep going I'm gonna have a major problem here" Obito admitted with a blush squirming uncomfortably as he felt Kakashi's warm body pressing tightly against his own. Particularly in the area of his crotch. Yes they got pretty far a few nights ago but a heated shirtless make out session was really all it amounted too. Obito wanted more. He needed more. 

"That's the idea" Kakashi said beginning to kiss the scarred side of his face as an apology. It was his fault he was like this after all. Immediately Obito's hands fisted into Kakashi's shirt as tightly as he could and he let out a guttural moan. 

"Kakashi holy shit I'm fucking sensitive there" Obito moaned out as the copy nin kissed nipped and licked at his scarred skin making it tingle and cause Obito to squirm. 

Kakashi smiled as he moved downward to obito's neck. Obito flinched as Kakashi began moving lower. Touching haphazardly in the dark was one thing. Seeing was another. 

"Kakashi stop wait" Obito said tears gathering in his eyes. 

Kakashi froze. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. Had he hurt him somehow? 

"You-you don't want to go any lower than that. I-It's not pretty" Obito said his voice getting choked up ashamed of the way his body looked. It was scarred and disfigured. Half of it wasn't even really his own. 

"I don't care. It's my fault your like this. I love you no less" Kakashi assured him setting back to work as Obito cried silently but now they were happy tears. 

'Damn Kakashi. Damn him for knowing all the right things to say. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Fucking Damn him to hell.' Obito thought to himself as he basked in the sinfully pleasure-able sensations. 

Kakashi began moving his hips as he nipped and sucked harshly at Obito's neck leaving as many hickey's as he could. He bit down slightly and then licked over the spot. He was a hatake. He was a wolf. A wolf always marks what's there's. 

"Kakashi mmm" Obito moaned as he bucked up into him the two grinding their hips together as Kakashi littered Obito's neck with love bites. Both men were growing harder by the second. Heat pooling between their legs as they sought delicious friction from the other. 

Kakashi pulled away just enough to get his shirt and mask off. Obito copied the action but kept his goggles on. Kakashi kissed his tears away. "Stop crying obito" Kakashi said hating the sight. 

"I-I'm not crying I just have some dust in my eyes!"Obito objected. Kakashi rolled his eyes at the familiar excuse and pushed his hips forcefully down onto Obito's. Kakashi chuckled as Obito moaned his rant successfully stopped. Obito's hands moved up and down Kakashi's abs making Kakashi shiver. 

Obito smirked."enough talk Kakashi" Obito told him. Kakashi's hips moved faster grinding down on to obito's as if he would disappear the second that he stopped. 

"Kakashi shit...slow down" obito panted out as he began feeling close. 

Kakashi growled in response speeding up much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Your going to make me cum already" Obito moaned in protest as he stilled Kakashi's hips with a firm grip. 

Kakashi smirked and reached into Obito's pants his hand wrapping tightly around the Uchiha's hard member. He then rubbed up and down beginning to jerk him off fast and hard. 

"Fuck....Kakashi.....no.....mmmm I'm gonna cum" Obito gasped out unable to stop himself from bucking up into the hatake's hold. Too far gone to try and fight his ongoing orgasm. It felt too good and the fact that it was Kakashi's hand just made it all the more better. 

"Cum for me, Obito." Kakashi ordered and that was the last straw for the Uchiha. Obito bucked up his back arching as he screamed Kakashi's name. The Uchiha releasing all over his boyfriend's hand and inside his own pants. Kakashi kept his eyes glued onto the Uchiha's form. The way Obito's lips pursed, the way his eyes partially closed, along with the way his muscles all tensed up was one of the greatest things Kakashi had ever seen. Even better than any orgasm scene he had read about within his beloved book of porn. Kakashi rubbed until Obito came down from his high. 

Obito panted and glared at Kakashi. "You couldn't have just taken my pants off? Fuck..." Obito gasped out.

"Don't worry you can wear some of mine" Kakashi said as he began to lick his hand clean making Obito go as red as Kushina's hair. 

Kakashi chuckled at Obito's expression. 

"Shut up!" Obito snapped embarrassed. 

"Make me" Kakashi challenged. 

"You know what I will. Your about to find out one of the only good things that came out of the those rocks" Obito growled before he shoved Kakashi onto his back, yanked his pants down and off of him. He didn't even give time for Kakashi to mentally prepare himself before Obito deep throated Kakashi's throbbing length without warning in one fell swoop. 

"Obito! Fuck! Holy shit!" Kakashi swore as he bit into his hand and his dick was engulfed into Obito's hot wet mouth. He unconsciously bucked up into Obito's mouth and was surprised as Obito merely moaned and didn't so much as gag. 

Kakashi's other hand rested itself in Obito's dark spikey hair pulling slightly. Obito moaned happily at the tug sucked harshly on the member in his mouth glad that Kakashi was enjoying this. His tongue rubbed the underside of his pulsing member while his teeth were scraping lightly ever so often. Obito bobbed his head and Kakashi had to do his best to muffle his moans behind his hand. 

As soon as Obito started to play with his balls Kakashi was done for and Obito had Kakashi cumming down his throat in record time. Obito swallowed eagerly. It didn't taste as good as Ramen to Obito but it would be his second favorite. Once Kakashi was done and Obito was certain he had gotten every last drop he released Kakashi with a pop. He smirked at Kakashi from between the hatake's legs his eyes twinkling. 

"You-you don't have a gag reflex?" Kakashi panted still trying to catch his breath. That may have been the hottest blowjob he had ever experienced in his entire life and from Obito no less. If there was one thing Kakashi never expected it was that Obito would be extremely good at giving head. Although the more Kakashi thought about it Obito's always had a big mouth so maybe he should have expected it. 

"Nope."Obito smirked licking the cum off his lips. He took his pants off before crawling up Kakashi's body. Kakashi grabbed a fistful of Obito's hair and forced the Uchiha's mouth on his own. Kakashi's fingers played with Obito's nipples rolling and squeezing the sensitive nubs as the Uchiha put his hand between them and rubbed their dicks together trying to get them both hard again. 

"Heh someone's getting excited" Obito teased.

"Shut up and suck. Clearly that's one of the only things your good for" Kakashi said holding up three fingers to Obito's mouth. 

"Liked that blow job that much did you?" Obito questioned deciding to be proud of his achievement before he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked greedily coating them with as much saliva as he could. Then he recalled something and released Kakashi's fingers. 

"Hey do you think lube expires?" Obito questioned. 

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked annoyed with all the sudden talking. This wasn't even dirty talking. Could Obito talk dirty? It made Kakashi wonder.

"Just answer the question" Obito purred. 

"No it shouldn't" Kakashi said after a moment of contemplation and Obito smirked. 

"Well then happy day for my ass cause only using spit burns like a bitch. Shut up. Your my first time with a guy. Anko was my first time with a girl. She was into this kinky strap on shit. Didn't want me fucking her-" Obito started to explain but Kakashi cut him off. 

"What in the name of Minato Sensei are you talking about!?" Kakashi snapped getting more than a little pissed because during his little questioning session Obito had stopped moving his fucking hand. That and now he was getting kind of jealous of Anko. 

Obito smirked and pressed on a circle on the left ear of his goggles. A little trap door flipped open on the gray thing by his ear and a small bottle of lube dropped into Obito's awaiting hand. 

"Do I want to know why pre-teen you had a bottle of lube on him at what I'm guessing to be all times?" Kakashi asked unsure of whether to be impressed or disturbed. 

"Hey! You carry porn, I carry lube. We both have our demons. Don't judge" Obito smirked wagging the bottle suggestively. 

"I'm questioning you about this when my dick isn't throbbing" Kakashi stated snatching the lube from the Uchiha and coating his dick with it before shoving two fingers roughly into Obito's ass. 

"Asshole" Obito complained with a wince. 

"You were taking too long" Kakashi countered as he pumped his fingers. 

"Sorry if I'm not eager to have your huge dick shoved up my tight little ass" Obito scowled. 

"Really?" Kakashi questioned as he switched angles and hit Obito's prostate dead on. 

"Okay okay! Holy Rin's ghost that feels so good! Fuck me! I take it back! Would you just get the fuck inside me already! I want you to make me see Stars or a blinding white light!" Obito complained as he thrust back against Kakashi's now scissoring fingers. 

"Mah I think you've been reading to much porn" Kakashi remarked. 

"Your one to talk. Cmon add the third finger then-" 

"I know what I'm doing Obito. This isn't my first time with either gender and You are the most demanding bottom I have ever pleasured you know that?" Kakashi complained as he added the third finger smirking lightly as Obito moaned and thrusted back on it eagerly. For all his protests Obito was certainly enjoying it now. 

"Anko said the same thing" Obito said and Kakashi inwardly fumed. Obito noticed the jealous lookin Kakashi's eye. 

"Hey don't be jealous. This ass is all yours from now on" Obito told him purposefully clenching around his fingers hoping Kakashi would take the hint, stop trying to make everything perfect, and just get the hell inside him already.

"You sure your ready?" Kakashi questioned as he pulled out his fingers. 

"Fuck me" Obito ordered his teeth gritting together as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. 

"My pleasure" Kakashi said lining his hard pulsing member up with Obito's tight ass. 

"I swear to Sensei if your going to make me impale myself I'm going to-ah!" Obito screamed as Kakashi thrusted into him in one perfectly aimed thrust. Obito moaned and clawed at Kakashi's back as he was stretched and filled. Kakashi hissed as Obito's heat surrounded him. 

"Fuck....your tight" Kakashi panted. Yup. This was definitely heaven. 

"Nygh. No your just huge. What are you on steroids?" Obito said as he tried to focus on anything besides the pain he felt in his ass. Why did Kakashi have to be huge?

"Obito we're basically the same size" Kakashi pointed out grabbing Obito's dick for emphasis

"Heh. Not sure whether that counts as a compliment to me or an insult to yourself" Obito smirked. 

"Shut up" Kakashi growled kissing the talkative Uchiha effectively silencing him. After a few more moments Obito began to move his hips giving Kakashi the go ahead. With Obito's silent approval Kakashi immediately began to thrust into Obito hard and fast just the way Obito used to dream about. Just the way the term 'fuck me' should be executed. 

"More" Obito moaned through the kiss as he met Kakashi's thrusts as well as he could. 

Kakashi grunted in response and thrusted in at a different angle hitting Obito's prostate once again.

"Fuck yes....mmm getting close" Obito warned as Kakashi's hand picked up the pace to match his hips. 

"Seeing stars yet?" Kakashi panted as Obito began to get tighter the closer he got to orgasm. To be truthful Kakashi was pretty close too. It wouldn't take much more for Kakashi to cum into Obito for the second time that day. 

"Kakashi ah...ah...oh.....KAKASHI!!" Obito yelled his moans quickly turning into a scream as he came hard all over his chest and Kakashi's hand. Kakashi followed quickly behind with a scream of Obito's name emptying into his partner. Once he was done Kakashi pulled out of Obito's ass and collapsed tiredly beside him. 

And done! Sex scene is over! Innocence has either been corrupted or preserved!! Either way I hope you were happy with this. This is probably going to be the longest chapter in this book that I have ever written so far Purely because I want the people who didn't read the sex scene to also have a long chapter to read. 

"We should clean up...." Obito panted.

Kakashi nodded and went to the closet pulling out new pants for both him and Obito. Their shirts were still wearable so Hisao wouldn't ask too many questions. 

Once they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again they threw their old bottoms in a carrying scrollmeant for dirty laundry. They both jumped when a knock sounded at the door startling them. 

"Dinners on the table's you two!" Hisao called through the door.

"Well that was a fun way to pass the time. So how good was it for you?" Obito said.

"I gave you a D" Kakashi said as he pulled up his 7 mask layers. 

"Hahaha very funny. Guess that means I gave you an A?" Obito smirked back. 

"I make that joke cool. You just made it cringy as fuck. cmon. Before it gets cold." Kakashi said as he grabbed Obito's wrist and led him to the table wear Hisao was waiting. 

"You boys are washing those sheets" Hisao said as he took a bite of whatever kind of animal he had hunted and cooked. 

Kakashi and Obito both blushed. "How did you....?" Kakashi trailed off scratching his head in embarassment. 

"Well you two weren't exactly all that quiet, the bed creaks echo down the long empty halls, the walls are very thin, but the best piece of evidence is that the Uchiha's shirt is inside out as well as backwards, and the two of you are definitely wearing different pants" Hisao said as he calmly took a sip of his tea. 

"Seriously Obito?" Kakashi glared as he saw the Uchiha's tag sticking up in the front. 

"I'm starting a new trend" Obito stated proudly. 

"Obito fix your shirt. You like even more of a idiot" Kakashi said as he sat down to eat. Obito huffed but did as Instructed and began to chow down as well. 

After the meal was finished and the dishes were taken care of Hisao got down to business.

"What are his chakra natures?" Hisao questioned referring to Sasuke. 

"Dominant lightning, then Fire, then a bit of everything else except for wind" Kakashi informed. 

"Are you certain?" Hisao asked shocked his mouth dropped. That should not be impossible. Merely having two chakra natures would be impressive but every nature except for a wind chakra? That was unheard of. 

"Yes. It's a long story and I really don't want to get into it. Let's just say after all the shit that's happened to the kid he deserves something nice" Kakashi said firmly. 

"I'll make him a weapon unlike any other. Did you have any specific type in mind?" Hisao questioned.

"Well you see I was sort of thinking......" 

-back at the hideout-

"Are you alright Itachi?" Kisame questioned walking in the room without even so much as knocking and dragging itachi's desk chair over near the bed. Itachi glared at Kisame as if to say do I look alright?

Kisame sighed. "Well you don't look like your mentally unstable yet" the shark man said causing Itachi to through a kunai at him which Kisame dodged easily. There wasn't really much heart or effort put into that throw.

"Do not say those words to me right now Kisame. Sasuke has me too worried" Itachi warned not up for any bullshit just wanting to rest. 

"How is your brother anyways?" Kisame asked in concern. 

"He's a headache much like your being right now. What are you even doing here?" Itachi asked sitting up to face his partner. 

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen much of you since the bitch got here." Kisame said. 

"Do not call him that" Itachi said in warning. 

"Why? He-" Kisame started. 

"Kisame what the fuck is wrong with you? What the hell makes you think that it's okay to talk about my brother that way" Itachi snapped his hand around the shark mans throat as he whirled Kisame around pinned him to the wall above his bed. Itachi's mangekyou on full display as he fumed in anger. 

"I-" Kisame tried but Itachi wasn't in the mood for explanations. 

"If you ever speak about my brother that way again I will kill you. I don't care if we're partners Kisame. No one speaks about my brother like that" Itachi warned his voice dark and menacing before letting him drop.

"Geez. Sorry I thought that's what everyone was calling them. That's what deidara said anyways" Kisame explained making Itachi facepalm. 

"Kisame deidara hates me. Even hates my brother twice as much. He probably just said that to get me and Sasuke angry as hell so we would blow up" Itachi said pinching the bridge of his nose so done with deidara's vendetta shit. 

"Huh I never thought of that." Kisame said rubbing his throat. 

Itachi snorted. "Clearly" the Uchiha states sinking down next to the shark man his head resting on his knees. 

"Kids got you all high strung. I haven't seen you get like that before. You should take a day away from Sasuke. Give him some space" Kisame suggested. 

"That's the thing I didn't just take a day Kisame. I took years. He was right. I-I took the easy way out because it was easier for him to hate me than hope that he would one day forgive me. I didn't want to face his questions or crush his dreams with the reality of what happened. I left him alone. I left him to fend for himself. Deep down I don't think I wanted the huge responsibility of looking after Sasuke. Whenever I used to take care of him he would get hurt or I'd overdo it. I was never as perfect as Sasuke thinks I am" Itachi revealed his arms tightening around his legs.

"Itachi I don't know much about your past with your brother and I honestly don't want to right now but from what I've seen in the present your an excellent older brother" Kisame tried to assure him. He didn't like the way Itachi was curled up. 

"I left him alone. I left him defenseless" Itachi denied. 

"He was fine with hidan Itachi" Kisame told him. 

"I'm not talking about hidan! Urgh it doesn't even matter. The point is that I can't even be the brother that Sasuke wants anymore. Let alone need. I can't even begin to understand what he's gone through or even how to act around him. Every time I think I know what to do something mind shattering just comes out of his mouth that just shouldn't be possible and it makes me question everything all over again." 

"The answer to that is simple Itachi. Don't act. Be yourself around him. Treat him like nothing has changed. Make him feel safe" Kisame advised. 

"I don't even know if I can" Itachi sighed. 

"You won't know unless you try" Kisame said his voice sure. 

" and then what Kisame? What if I fail? I can't risk it Kisame. Sasuke is far too fragile. You should see how he represents his own mind. Cracked beyond repair. Like a smashed teapot that's been haphazardly places together in hopes that It will stay in one piece. And if I fail it'll just make it break even more" Itachi lamented. 

"Your over thinking this Itachi. Your the only family he has left. Don't you think he needs his brother?" Kisame questioned

"I think he would have been better off without me from the very start" Itachi said only for Kisame to backhand him across the head. 

"What the fuck Kisame?" Itachi snapped his eyes red with the sharingan as he glared at the shark man in anger. 

"You know nothing Itachi. Not til the end. Remember?" Kisame asked reminding the Uchiha of what he had said to him upon their first meeting. 

"Listen because I'm only going to say this once. You need your brother just as much as he needs you" Kisame stated.

"What? Dn'f be stupid Kisame. I'll ever ever done is make life harder for him" Itachi said looking at Kisame as if he was insane. What did he mean he needed Sasuke? It was the other way around. Wasn't it?

"I don't think I've ever seen you show so much emotion as you do since your brother arrived" Kisame answered. 

"That-that that doesn't mean anything. All Uchiha show emotion to their close family. Whether it be love or hatred or some other emotion" Itachi said lowering his legs into a pretzel position to cross his arms over his chest. Purposefully looking away from Kisame glaring at a wall. What did the shark man know about all this anyway? He didn't have a brother or any family at all. What did he know about it?

"He's making you face your demons. It's probably a good thing." Kisame said. 

"It doesn't feel like it. Kisame do you have a point here or are you just going to talk my ear off?" Itachi snapped annoyed. 

"Fair enough. You want to know why you need your brother? You need your brother because he's the only family that you have left besides a group of homicidal maniacs hell bent on getting peace by using tailed beasts stolen from each nation or dy trying" Kisame stated. 

"That's it? Because we're family? Don't be stupid Kisame that's not a reason" Itachi said dismissing the idea immediately. 

"I'm going to leave you alone to sort out your conflicting emotions because clearly your just in the mood to mope and bitch. But first here's some advice. Get out of your own way. Your head is stuck in the past. You need to keep moving forwards or else your never going to have a relationship with your brother. You may even make yourself die from emotional overload from the looks of it. Just try and think about what I said. It may make sense one day. People often say that there's always a better perspective from the outside looking in" Kisame said before he dragged the chair he never used back to the desk. He grabbed samehada and left the room. Leaving Itachi alone to contemplate on his words. Kisame was unsure if he had actually helped the Uchiha or or not. Whichever the case Kisame was simply glad to have escaped Zetsu for a while.

Itachi laid down to contemplate what Kisame said. Itachi idly wondered how Sasuke was doing right now. Was he reliving one of his past horrors through a nightmare? Was he having a heart to heart with Naruto as he had just done with Kisame? Was he okay? Should he check up on him? No no shouldn't risk waking him. Itachi decided laying down on his bed hugging his pillow. Memories of Sasuke swirling within his mind. Old and new colliding as he tried to come to terms with the idea of his little brother being here so close yet so far away. It was a challenge to compare the new Sasuke with the old Sasuke. The old Sasuke was a main part of the new Sasuke but the new Sasuke didn't seem as much like the old Sasuke as he should be since he's apart of the new Sasuke. Thinking about it just made his head spin.

A knock sounded at his door. He let out a growl and glared at the door. What now? He was trying to figure things out. He didn't need to deal with these constant interruptions. He marched to the door and opened it almost ripping it off it's hinges. Itachi was about to tell the person to leave him the fuck alone but he wasn't prepared for who was on the other side of it. On the other side of the door was......

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And cliff hangar! Hello all! I am back from the dead! It's been a long week. I forgot that Monday was a holiday in America. thank the asshole history calls Christopher Columbus(he wasn't actually that nice of a guy. He was actually one hell of an asshole) so lucky for you guys I got to update a whole week early!! This chapter came out to a total of 7000 words can you believe it? Cause I sure can't. So now please please please answer the ALL the questions. Your opinions are very important to me and I assure you that I read every single comment and reply. You have no idea what they all mean to me. Okay here we go. 

1.How many questions should I put at the end of each chapter? What number of them would you be comfortable answering?(can you tell I want you guys answering these?)

2\. What did you think of this chapter?

3\. Did you read the sex scene or skip over it?

4\. What do you think Sasuke's weapon should be, look like and or be made of?

5\. What was your favorite part about this chapter?

6\. Who do you think is at Itachi's door and why do you think they are there?

7\. Should Sasuke try to runaway? If so why should he? Develop this. Make up a scenario. Write me a paragraph or something. Idc just answer it as fully as possible is what i'm asking. 

8\. Who should the next chapter focus on next and why?

9\. What are 7 new reasons why Sasuke and Naruto should be together? 

10\. Going further do you think Obito will wear his goggles or mask? What do you think is worth more to Obito? Keeping his identity a secret? Or showing his boyfriends love for him with pride?

11.would you all like a master list of all Sasuke's personalities next chapter to make things easier? Like their names and for lack of a better word personalities? I guess qualities is a better way to type it but whatever to late. 

12.what's your favorite chapter ever in this story so far and why? Pls explain. It'll help me moving forwards for reasons I can't explain yet. 

13\. Why do you think Itachi needs Sasuke as much as Sasuke needs him?

14\. What are 7 sweet things that Naruto should or would do to make Sasuke feel better? Go in depth if you like. I don't mind. I'm a fangirl like the rest of you as well as a kickass Author. 

15\. Was the sex scene good enough? Did you like it? Was it crappy? I don't write that kind of thing as often as you probably think....so I'm a bit nervous about it. 

16\. What are 7 things that Itachi could do to prove his love for Sasuke? Again in depth if you can. Just....just list 7....it's not that many guys....you can do it! I believe in all of you! 

17\. Anything else you want to ask or tell me. Anything at all! Whether it's to say hello, rant at me, curse me, whatever! I know you all have theories! I know you have opinions!!!! Pls pls pls comment! I'm trying to connect with you my readers! Maybe a bit too much but I can't help it. Your the only ones who care about this book as much as I do. Perhaps more. So comment!

😊😊😊Tiff out! Peace! I'll be off hovering in the comments! Waiting for you to answer the questions and all that goodness!!


	28. Emotionally Unstable Wreck

Itachi was shocked to find Naruto standing on the other side of the door. Panic immediately raced through his body as it was only Naruto that he saw. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. 

"Aren't you supposed to be-" Itachi started to question the blonde worry for Sasuke immediately taking over any other thought process that he had been having moments before with Kisame. 

"Take it easy. Relax. I'm just a clone. Real me is with your emotionally unstable wreck of a brother." Naruto assured pushing Itachi back into the room before he was seen by anyone. He didn't want Sasuke to know he was talking with Itachi or have anyone tell Sasuke that he had talked with Itachi. He didn't want the Uchiha to somehow think he was conspiring against him. If Sasuke can convince himself into thinking that Itachi didn't love him then who knows what he could do next. 

Itachi tried not to frown at the term emotionally unstable wreck but he couldn't help it. It was still fresh in his mind from Kisame and he way that those words flowed so effortlessly from the blonde's lips didn't settle right with the elder Uchiha. The way that Naruto said it, the tone that was used just screamed that Naruto dealt with Sasuke when he was like this before. This wasn't something Itachi wanted to associate with Sasuke. It wasn't something Itachi even wanted to think about. Sasuke's earlier words still echoed within his mind. 

"Well maybe you should just accept that I'm fucked up in the head!" Sasuke had screamed. Itachi rubbed at his temples. He was really starting to wish he had drank more of that liquor earlier. Perhaps he should go get some more before Naruto unveiled whatever he came here to talk about. 

"Do....do you still love him? Sasuke I mean" Naruto clarified as he hopped up to sit on Itachi's bed with ease bouncing slightly. He figured cutting to the chase would be easiest. After all this wasn't the most casual of questions. 

"What kind of question is that?" Itachi asked completely floored. How could the blonde even ask him such a thing? He had killed the clan so Sasuke could live. Of course he loved his brother. Wait...Still...Naruto had said still love him. Just because he was having a bit of trouble processing everything that had been dumped on him like a bucket of ice water doesn't mean that Itachi didn't still love his little brother. Right?

"It's one that I need to ask you" Naruto said biting his tongue lightly. 

"Why?" Itachi asked arching a brow. 

"It's one that Sasuke is sure isn't true." Naruto answered immediately wincing slightly as he said it. The words just sounded so wrong. 

Itachi's blood ran cold. What...? What..? Wait....What!? 

"What?" Itachi croaked collapsing down in his desk chair. He felt sick. How could Sasuke think that about him? It was one thing when Sasuke simply hated him. That was an emotion that Itachi could deal with. Love and hate has a very thin line afterall but for Sasuke to think that He didn't love him? That he didn't even want anything to do with him? That was a whole other thing all together. 

"I just told you. Sasuke convinced himself that you didn't love him anymore." Naruto said with a sigh. 

"Why!?" Itachi asked as if it was some ludicrous idea which in all truth it was. 

"I'm not really sure I should be the one to tell you....Sasuke would kill me if he found out...." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. 

Itachi glared silently at Naruto. The blonde couldn't just say something like this and give him no explanation. His brother, Itachi noticed throughout watching the torturous years of his life, tended to skip over or leave certain things out. Perhaps Naruto could fill in those gaps for him as well as the one that just came out of nowhere. 

"Alright alright but you have to promise that Sasuke will never find out we had this discussion. If he did it would either create yet another persona in his crumbled cranium or he will try to kill me and be super pissed at me until probably the end of time. If there's one thing Sasuke can do better than you it's hold a vendetta." Naruto said his lower lip drawing between his teeth and his fingers gripping the beds edge so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. The thought of losing Sasuke terrifying him more than anything that he had experienced in his entire life. Without Sasuke he would have no one who truly understood the horrors of what he went through besides a tailed beast and Sympathetic wasn't Kurama's strong suit. 

"Fair enough" Itachi agreed. It wasn't like he had never hidden parts of the truth from Sasuke before. Lying came easy to Itachi easier than he would like with Sasuke. 

"You've got to understand this is harder for Sasuke than it is for you." Naruto started to explain. His hands going from the bed to his lap as his hands clapped together. 

Itachi opened his mouth to object but Naruto immediately stopped him. 

"No questions til the end. I'll lose my focus" Naruto berated wagging a finger before continuing.

"As I was saying, you have no idea what it's like to live in fear of yourself everyday. Yes you may have to live with you brutally killing just about everyone you've ever loved But for Sasuke it's more than that. It's more terrifying, more confusing, and more mind numbing than you can imagine" Naruto told him.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned. How could it possibly be more than that feeling? That was basically the worst feeling he had ever had. Could that be Naruto's point? That he was never going to understand? Itachi wasn't sure he liked where the blonde was going with any of this. 

"His personalities are aware of each other and Sasuke is aware of them. Which helps a bit but not as much as you think it would. The main downside is that Sasuke is not aware of what happens while each personality takes over cause he blacks out. He has no memory of what said personality does while that personality is in control. He loses time, has gaps in his memory and the only way that he can really sit down and figure out what happened,besides using me or asking certain questions to the person he's with is to have a chat with his personalities. The only time when Sasuke can talk to them is when he sleeps for long enough or meditates for a really long time. The longer he sleeps the more time he has to navigate his mind maze to the center and reach where he keeps them all. To think he complains about me having a sewer as a mind scape. At least I can't get lost inside my own head" Naruto said rubbing his palms on his pants that had started to sweat the more he thought about what he was saying. Was this betraying Sasuke's trust? No..yes? Maybe? Did it matter? It was to help him realize his brother cared. It was to help Sasuke. That made it right. It had to. Right?

"Naruto focus" Itachi said drawing the blonde's attention again who has spaced out for about 5 minutes. 

"Oh right sorry. Well As an example of when a time gap happens imagine waking up covered in all kinds of bleeding cuts with a bloody kunai in hand and not knowing how that got there or why you would do that. To answer your question yes that has happened to Sasuke before" Naruto told Itachi. 

"I think Sasuke told me about that.." Itachi murmured thoughtfully. It may have been in a bit of a rage at him but Itachi definitely recalled his brother saying something similar. Naruto perked up at this. 

"Really? That's great! That means he's making a little progress" Naruto cheered.

Itachi stared at him blankly unsure of how his brother telling Itachi he's been cutting himself would be cheer worthy. 

"No! No don't look at me like that! It is good! I mean not the self harm.Obviously that's not one of Sasuke's shining moments but telling you about it! That's amazing!" Naruto cheered doing a backflip. 

Itachi rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I don't see how telling me any of this is going to help me if I can't do anything to stop it from happening." Itachi said wishing this was all a dream and he would wake up in his nice warm bed in Konoha and Shisui would be rapping on his window trying to get him to wake up. 

"Stop it? There is no way to stop it. Well none that Sasuke and I know of right now anyways. I just came here to tell you how Sasuke was feeling because the teme isn't good at that type of thing. Sasuke either bottles all his emotions up and they go spiraling out in one big outburst or he holds them close to his chest and doesn't tell a living soul. Neither of which is very healthy if you ask me but he's Uchiha so that's what he does. I only know about most of this stuff because I was there and because I was there Sasuke felt I was the safest to help him." Naruto said. 

"You seem to know my brother a lot more than I do" Itachi said with a grim smile. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Your his brother. Of course you know him." Naruto denied shaking his head. 

"He's convinced himself I no longer care about him and I didn't even know it. Not much of a brother if you ask me. Besides you just said it yourself. Your the safest option to help him. He doesn't need me." Itachi said.

"Oh my ramen raesengans your just like Sasuke. Safest option doesn't mean the most desired option. Safest option means the option that they know they won't lose. Sasuke never even wanted you to know he had multiple personalities because he was afraid you'd never look at him the same way again. Losing you for a second time? That's not an option. You weren't an option to choose and if Sasuke had his way and his curse mark stayed dormant you still wouldn't be." Naruto told Itachi firmly. 

Itachi thought about what Naruto said. That seemed to make sense. Sasuke never did want him to see when he was hurting as a child. 

"The thing about Sasuke is that he acts like he doesn't care but in actuality it's the opposite. He cares to much. He cares so much that he couldn't deal with all the trauma. Hell I could barely deal with the trauma. The only reason I survived it was because I had Kurama to help me at the times when I was separated from Sasuke. When they separated us....I don't have the words to describe how bad that always turned out for us. I had Kurama constantly telling me in my mind that I would make it. That I would survive and get through this. That I would live. Sasuke didn't have that. So in order to save himself he developed his personalities as a way of protecting himself while also dealing with his conflicting emotions." Naruto finished explaining.

"How many personalities does Sasuke have?" Itachi asked curiously.

"As of right now unless another one miraculously came into existence Sasuke has a total of 17 personalities" Naruto said after a moment of contemplation. 

"How is that even possible? That's...that's so many. That's too many." Itachi said feeling as if he were about to vomit. This was insane. This wasn't happening. This could not be real. 

"Well not really. Sasuke started off with 4 personalities in the very beginning when he first developed the disorder. Sas, Uke, Sasu, and Sassy. These are the strongest personalities. But then things happened to cause him to gain more. He started getting into fights with his personalities over particular things and his personalities kept getting into fights with each other about other particular things and that for reasons that I have no idea caused the other 13 reasons why Sasuke is so messed up to emerge over time" Naruto said hands behind his head as he jumped from Itachi's to Sasuke's bed and snuggled comfortably into the youngers mattress. 

"So if he argues with himself over anything then he's going to gain another one!?" Itachi groaned his migraine worsening immediately. 

"That's not the important bit. For now you just need to focus on getting to know them all first and convince them all that you still care. If he sees you at least trying it'll be a start." Naruto said. 

"How am I supposed to remember 17 different personalities?" Itachi asked annoyed. Why couldn't Sasuke have just had 4? 4 would have been manageable. 4 would have been easy. But of course Sasuke never made anything easy did he? 

"I nicknamed them all. Duh. I told you it gets confusing. Here you'll be needing this. " Naruto said rolling his eyes thrusting a paper into Itachi's hands. Curious Itachi opened the paper wondering just what it would reveal. 

The Uzumaki's helpful guide to understanding Sasuke's and how they came to be

Warning if you are Sasuke Uchiha or any one of his personalities please stop reading now and give this list to Naruto after punching him super hard in the face. 

No. Seriously teme. I mean it. Stop. Reading. Now. And no you can't read this and then go punch me you jerk! 

What did I just say Uchiha? Quit it! 

Teme please? This really isn't meant for you to see. Your minds already fragile. Please stop it. Before it's too late!

Sasuke! Damnit! Okay! Fine you can read it just Whatever you do don't touch the seal in the top right corner...

"Naruto? What does the seal in the top right corner do?" Itachi asked raising a brow the Uzumaki's message to his brother succeeding in making him smile. Their bond truly warmed his heart even in the worst of times. 

"It Sasuke proofs it. Don't worry about it. Just keep reading" Naruto told him with a wave. 

Haha! Got him! Okay if you are not Sasuke please continue reading. Sorry for the delay but teme is far to curious for his own good. 

Note: Sasuke is never to see this.   
2nd note: Kurama will tear you limb from limb if Sasuke finds out about this list  
3rd note: don't freak out about this list. Stay calm.  
4th note: don't show or tell anyone else about this list  
5th note: Do Not Lose This list  
6th note: This was hard to create!   
7th note: Believe it! Oh and believe in Sasuke!

-Main 4 original personality cracks-

1\. Ke- Original Sasuke (actual Sasuke. Not personality. Handle with care.)  
2\. Sas-revenge obsessed (born of need for revenge. )  
3\. Sassy-child Sasuke (born of innocence preservation)  
4\. Sasu-suicidal Sasuke (born of suicidal despair and self hatred)  
5\. Uke-all things sexual. Major sexaholic. (born of rape)

-Sub. The cracks stemmed from cracks-

6\. Keuchi-Nara level intellect. (born of disagreement between Sasuke and revengie over battle strategies and missions)

7\. Hachi-obsessed with animals (born of disagreement between Sassy and revengie over the importance of Dino)

8\. Chisa-female. Obsessed with braiding things. (Born of disagreement between Uke and Sasu over hanging themselves)

9\. Saschi-other female. Loves art and making jewelry (born of disagreement between Uke and Sassy over embracing their feminine side)

10\. Uchi-hoarder of weapons and leaves (disagreement between Sassy and Sasu over the good memories and the bad memories)

11\. Asuke- pyromaniac arsonist. (disagreement between Sasu and revengie over whether to burn themselves or others with fire)

12\. Saha: the silent but optimistic persona (born from a disagreement between Sasu and Uke over the unspeakable wonders life has to offer)

13\. Sake: the drunk one (disagreement between Sasu and Sasuke over just letting go and ending this pain)

14\. Sa: believes Itachi and Obito are ghosts (disagreement between Sassy and Sasuke over what happens when you die)

15\. Kesa: hates needles or drugs of all kinds (disagreement between Sas and Sasu over the need to Medicate and make their brain all fuzzy)

16\. Kes: spazz on a never ending sugar high(disagreement between Sassy and Sasuke over being to much like Naruto)

17\. Ha: Says the opposite of what he means to say (disagreement between Uke and Sasuke over admitting some type of truth. Truth is still yet to be determined.)

Itachi looked at Naruto in thanks. This list was surprisingly just the thing that Itachi would need to help him prove to Sasuke that he loved him. All of him. Itachi never expected the list to be so organized and detailed. The exact opposite of what Itachi was expecting for someone like Naruto to give him. 

"Time's up. Have fun sorting out your thoughts. Man I'm tired" Naruto said before he poofed away leaving Itachi alone in his room with the piece of paper describing all of his little brothers personalities.

"Shisui save me." Itachi whispered a single tear running down his face. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't anything for once in his life just be simple? How was he supposed to convince Sasuke when he himself was still working through his own emotions? Everything was happening to fast. Nothing was right. Why? Why couldn't his brother trust in him anymore? Was everything truly that horrible in the world to Sasuke? Was he that bad of a brother for his love to be doubted so easily? Itachi was to emotionally drained to think anymore. It was to much to process. To much to handle. He just needed everything to stop. Just for a bit. Give his mind a chance to catch up with his heart. If he already felt like he was drowning after merely witnessing the outcome of his brothers trauma. Then Itachi dares not think of what Sasuke might be feeling. Itachi curled up and drifted off to sleep. His thoughts still on this horrid situation with Sasuke. If only he could find a way to spark some hope in his brother again. Then...maybe just maybe things would seem alright. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey hey guys! I'm back! Okay so how did you like it? I love Naruto being all wise even if it's just about Sasuke. 

1\. What is your favorite thing about this chapter?

2\. What is your least favorite thing about this chapter?

3\. What would you like to see next chapter?

4\. Who should Lee be shipped with? And why?

5\. What are 7 things that you think Itachi should do to convince Sasuke that he still loves him?

6\. How should Kakashi react to everything that's happened since he's been gone? 

7\. If Anko joins the Akatsuki who should she be paired with?

8\. What is your greatest wish to happen in this entire story and why? (I may just make it happen if you state why in as much detail as you can)

9\. What do you think the seal on the corner of the page does?

10\. Who's bond with Sasuke is Stronger? Naruto? Or Itachi? Please say why! I need explanation peoples!

11\. Are you surprised by anything this chapter? If so what?

12\. How should the boys find out Sakura became a jashinist?

13\. Anything else you wanted to tell me!


	29. 100 reasons why #2

This is 100 reasons why for Kakashi and Obito to be together!!!!!

1\. Obito gave Kakashi his eye

2\. It took Kakashi less than a day to figure out tobi was Obito

3\. Obito nicknames him bakashi

4\. They are the older generation of narusasu

5\. Kakashi kept Obito's goggles

6\. They're best friends

7\. Because of Obito Kakashi was able to master his chidori

8\. Obito is jealous whenever Gai is even mentioned

9\. They banter like nothing has changed 

10\. They make out wherever the hell they want

11\. They have sex without a lot of sappy love talk

12\. Kakashi likes pushing Obito into walls, floors, beds, any surface he can find really.

13\. Kakashi knows Obito's favorite food

14\. Kakashi knows Obito's favorite color

15\. Obito wants Kakashi to take him on a date

16\. Kakashi nicknames Obito tobito

17\. Obito is his idiot

18\. Because of Kakashi Obito unlocked his sharingan

19\. Because of Kakashi they both unlocked mangekyou

20\. They both care about the genin

21\. Obito doesn't want some dumb space rock

22\. They both hate rock nins

23\. Kakashi makes Obito feel butterflies

24\. Kakashi teases tobi

25\. Kakashi makes Obito forget to speak in 3rd person

26\. Kakashi saved Obito from getting killed

27\. Obito thinks Kakashi looks good in his akatsuki cloak(which let's not forget he designed)

28\. Obito is concerned when Kakashi gets hurt

29\. Kakashi dreams about Obito

30\. Kakashi tries to make Obito feel less guilt

31\. Obito finds it scary when Kakashi is sad

32\. Obito tries to lift Kakashi's spirits

33\. They use the same kind of excuse

34\. 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are word than scum'

35\. Obito likes Kakashi without his mask on

36\. Kakashi is jealous of Anko

37\. They're both pervs

38\. Obito thinks Kakashi's teeth are perfect

39\. Kakashi doesn't care about Obito's scars

40\. Kakashi likes giving Obito hickey's

41\. Obito is pissed that Kakashi covers his hickeys with his mask layers

42\. Kakashi wears 'seven masks'

43\. Obito saved Kakashi from getting killed

44\. Obito paints kakashi's hair orange 

45\. They are the last members of minato's team 7

46\. Obito thinks Kakashi's Dad is a hero

47\. Kakashi feels guilty about Obito's scars

48\. They aren't exactly subtle at sneaking around

49\. Rin would want them to be happy together

50\. They've been to war together

51\. They were both students of the yellow flash

52.they're both from powerful clans

53\. Kakashi isn't afraid to call Obito a black sheep

54\. But he regrets calling him that afterwards

55\. They both were mentor figures to Itachi 

56\. They both wear cool masks

57\. They rekindled Sakura's yaoi fantasy's

58\. When Kakashi says he has a present for him Obito's brain automatically thinks it's sex

59\. Obito instantly knows what Kakashi is dreaming about without using his sharingan

60\. Obito gives Kakashi hickeys

61\. Kakashi gives Obito hickey's

62\. Opposites attract

63\. The wolf fell in love with the lamb

64\. Pain sends them on a mission together 

65\. The akatsuki Trust Kakashi to look after Tobi on their journey

66\. The genin Trust Tobi not to kill Kakashi 

67\. They depend on each other

68\. They listen to each other's worries and problems

69\. They offer each other advice

70\. They comfort each other in times of sadness 

71\. They both hate Konoha 

72\. They miss Kushina's cooking

73\. They share a dimension cause of mangekyou

74\. Obito wears Kakashi's clothes 

75\. They both lost their parents

76\. They look badass together 

77\. They fight well together

78\. Obito thinks Kakashi's hair is cool

79\. They are both lonely 

80\. When Kakashi crosses out the leaf symbol on his headband he did it for Obito

81\. Kakashi gets frustrated every time Obito almost outs himself

82\. Obito likes what he sees when Kakashi puts his cloak on

83\. Kakashi deserves happiness

84\. Obito deserves a dream come true

85\. Kakashi uses Obito's excuse

86\. But Obito always does it better

87\. The genin ship it

88\. Th genin wanted to capture the moment

89\. It takes Kakashi and Obito less than one night before they're sleeping in the same bed together

90\. Obito has a chance to kill Kakashi for killing Rin but he doesn't take it

91\. Kakashi stops at nothing to get tobi to admit he's obito

92\. Obito copies Kakashi's mask look because he was trying to look cool

93\. Obito thinks Kakashi reading porn is hilarious

94\. They stare at each other

95\. As Sasuke proves lightning and fire chakra natures go well together. 

96\. They'd be an inspiration for Sasuke and Naruto

97\. Kakashi used to talk to Obito's name on the memorial stone everyday

98\. Obito wants to learn more about Kakashi's father

99\. They'd be good co-dads to all the genin

100\. They are meant to be

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay! I've done it again!!! Wooohooo!!!!!

Now for the questions!!! Cause you all know I'm evil 😈 and value your opinions! 

1\. How badly do you want the next chapter?

2\. What was your favorite reason for kakaobi to be together?

3\. How do you think Itachi feels about Sasuke now that Naruto's explained things a bit?

4\. How do you think Sakura would react to Sasuke's personalities?

5\. How do you think the genin will react to Kakashi and Obito's return?

6.What characters do you want to see more of? And why?

7\. Who do you think is the strongest member of team 7 both physically and emotionally and why?

8\. If you could wish for one thing to happen in this story what would it be? And why?

9\. Can you spot Sasuke's personalities in the first few chapters? I dare you to try! (Cause they're there 😉)

10\. When you think of the characters of this story what is the first thing about them that pops into your head?

11\. If I made a story where the past selves of Sasuke's family, Naruto's family etc. watched/read this story would you read it? And why?

12\. Do you find me annoying? What do you think of me as an Author? Do you think I'm a terrible, sub-par, meh there's nothing better to read? Do you think that I'm not a good writer? Am I too pushy? Am I asking too much? Are the questions to hard? Do you even read them? Should I keep taking the time to ask them? Are you guys still interested in this story? Be honest....

13\. Anything else you would like to tell me!!!


	30. Ch 24: Surprises in Seven

"Are you sure you're okay to walk Sasuke? Maybe sasori should check you out before you start walking around again. You chidoried your nerves extensively remember?" Itachi told his brother gently trying his best not to spook him as Sasuke tried to get out of the bed. Itachi didn't want to be to forceful with his brother as he did notice Sasuke seemed more withdrawn after Naruto had left the room in search of pain and a fresh change of clothes but on the other hand Itachi didn't want his brother hurting himself further. 

In response Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head mutedly. He pointed to himself then gave a thumbs up signaling that he was okay and felt fine. 

Itachi smiled weakly down at his little brother. Sasuke always was good at masking his pain from him. He had just been to blind before to notice it. How many times had he suffered in his shadow and not complained a word to him? How many years did Sasuke go by without having a friend? Well he did have Naruto but they were more rivals than friends at the start of their friendship. Sasuke deserves a better brother but unfortunately he is all Sasuke has left. 

"Sasuke I really think you should just rest." Itachi said in an attempt to push his brother back down. Was Sasuke always this persistent? He wished for his mother at times like these. Sasuke was a stubborn little ass when he wanted to be. 

Sasuke scowled and swatted Itachi's hand away but as he did it he didn't actually touch him. As if he thought Itachi would somehow burn him if he had. 

'So he must be Saha right now' Itachi thought to himself as he noted his brother was only doing hand motions and gestures. But why would Sasuke choose to let Saha be in control? Was it Sasuke's twisted way of giving him the silent treatment? Out of all the personalities Itachi had been mentally preparing to interact with Saha was not one of them. That persona had been at the bottom of Naruto's self help guide. 

Sasuke got up out of bed and walked out the door without a word to his elder brother. The Uchiha was restless and needed to move. He hated lying down and doing nothing. Even his Nara-like personality despised laziness. He needed to train, to prepare, do something to keep his mind off of other things. Itachi followed worriedly behind him. He still didn't think Sasuke should be walking around but he decided to drop the matter. He didn't want Sasuke to have yet another reason to think he didn't love him. Itachi would talk to him soon. Perhaps after he's done a few things to prove it to Sasuke. His brother had no reason to believe any of his words anymore. 

"Sasuke! Your okay!" Sakura screamed running up to him full sprint almost tackling him to the ground as she came to an abrupt halt in front of him. She took the Uchiha's hands in her own squeezing them making sure that he was real and it was really him in front of her. The two standing in the open space of the Akatsuki's living room and dining room area. 

"Sasuke I'm so glad you alright. I was soo worried and they wouldn't let me in to see you. I-I thought I would never get to see you again" Sakura said teary eyed reluctantly turning away. Trying to hide whatever weakness she was feeling from the Uchiha. 

Sasuke smiled softly at her and wiped her tear with his index finger. Then brushed under her eye with his thumb. His hand travelled to rest on her shoulder and he squeezed it gently in assurance making her head snap upwards in shock her mouth forming a little oh. That was a silent confirmation from the Uchiha. He had missed her too. 

Sakura closed the gap between them latching onto the Uchiha as tightly as she could without using her chakra. Sasuke was frozen. His eyes were wide with shock. He wasn't expecting a hug. When was the last time Sakura had let him hug her without claiming she was a hideous freak? Or an idiot? Sasuke couldn't remember. What had happened? Did something happen while he was out? Sasuke wasn't sure but he was sure that he wasn't about to screw up yet another relationship. It was bad enough Itachi hated him now. He didn't need Sakura to as well. 

There was a slight twitch in his left hand as he tensed up but not a moment later Sasuke relaxed giving in to the python-like squeeze that was his female teammates hug. He wrapped his arms slowly around Sakura hugging her tightly his arms wrapping around her waist. He smirked gaining a look of mischief in his eyes as he lifted her off the ground and started spinning her around making her squeal with laughter not expecting the Uchiha to do such a thing. 

"Sasuke! Sasuke stop it!" Sakura laughed uncontrollably but the cotton candy haired girl defied her own words and pushed on the Uchiha's shoulders hoisting her self higher up enjoying the flying feeling that the Uchiha always made sure she experienced. Somehow everyday at least once a day Sasuke would always do something to make her feel free. She was unsure as to why he did it but she couldn't deny she loved getting the Uchiha's attention. 

Sasuke spun faster and locked eyes with Naruto who was drinking a glass of what Sasuke hoped was water. The blonde nodded eagerly setting down his glass and got into position a few feet away. Sakura's eyes widened as he saw the look on the raven's face. Once their eyes locked Sasuke made his move. He threw Sakura up in the air and she spun her cloak billowing outward like a dress as she spiralled in the air. Naruto let out an excited sort of yell and jumped catching her in his arms spinning her in the opposite direction that Sasuke had spun her in. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto's neck hanging on tightly as she had done to Sasuke. The two laughed together having a grand old time spinning around together. 

Sasuke looked on with a smile walking next to his brother hesitantly. He was proud he had made his teammates happy just now. It wasn't something that happened to them often. Sasuke hoped Itachi was proud of him but he doubted it greatly. Itachi wasn't even sparing him a glance from what he could tell. His brother wasn't listening to him either. 

"Naruto stop! Wait! Sasuke look!" Sakura said pointing in the direction of the hideouts tunnels door.

"Finally" Sasuke muttered as Naruto set Sakura down as they each saw two easily identifiable shadows moving along the tunnel wall. They each got into a row ready to spring. 

"Let's get him good you guys" Naruto grinned. 

"No mercy" Sasuke agreed all three of them getting into fighting stances.

"Don't mess up" Sakura agreed cracking her knuckles. 

"Team 7 group hug!" Naruto screamed and the genin all sprang at Kakashi latching onto him hugging him for dear life. The poor man hadn't even taken a step into the room and he was already being assaulted by his angelic devils. It didn't take him long to fall to the ground from the three's combined weight. 

"You were gone for so long Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"I was starting to worry!" Sakura told him. 

"It was not cool!" Sasuke whined. 

The three genin hugging Kakashi with the equivalent force of a boa constrictor. All three of them had their eyes sealed tightly shut. Kakashi chuckled at the three's expressions. 

"Sorry kiddos I guess I was gone for a while huh? Did I miss anything important?" Kakashi asked raising a brow. The three's eyes popped open and they exchanged a look. 

"No" the three chorused immediately not wanting their Sensei to worry. When in actuality Kakashi had missed a hell of a lot.

"I'm going to ask again did I miss anything important?" He asked his tone going stern. Kakashi fixed the three with a pointed look. They held strong for a good 7 seconds but quickly fell apart at the Sensei's gaze. 

"I had a curse mark attack and electrocuted myself"

"I let Itachi and Pain go into Sasuke's brain so they could see how bad the leaf is" 

"I became a jashinist" 

"You did what!?" Both boys chorused in shock heads snapping to her but Sakura ignored them in favor of talking to Kakashi. Kakashi kept his face calm but internally he was flipping out. He leaves for a week and all hell breaks loose. Sakura who was supposed to be the responsible one joins a cult, Sasuke the supposed to be skilled one gets seriously injured and has his brain prodded, and Naruto....well Kakashi supposed Naruto did pretty good while he was gone. 

"and look sensei! i got a weapon!" Sakura smiled pointing to her scythe leaning against the breakfast bar. She rushed over to retrieve it excited to show her sensei and teammates. 

"Why does she get an awesome weapon?" Naruto asked crossing his arms pouting slightly. That looked badass. He wanted to look badass to. 

"Can you even lift that thing?" Sasuke asked his female teammmate before she picked it up.

"yup! it's actually super light" Sakura admitted. Picking it up by the handle twirling it around a few times before slamming it to the floor. She flicked the top of it the sound of the metal crescent meeting the kuinochi's nails ringing through the air.

"Let me see it" Sasuke told her making a gesture for her to hand it over. 

Sakura passed it over proudly. Naruto was practically drooling at how cool the thing was. Sasuke flipped it over and over carefully. He studied it over nodding every so often. he ran his fingers lightly over several parts of the blade muttering so quietly that even Kakashi couldn't hear the kid.

"Well Uchi?" Naruto questioned nudging the uchiha's shoulder. 

Itachi peeked discreetly at the list. Uchi....Hoarder of weapons and leaves? Why leaves? Why could Sasuke never make any sense to him? He almost wished Kakashi had stayed gone. He was about to make some progress with his brother before Kakashi had arrived. 

"What do you think?" Sakura questioned with a smile. Sakura thought it was sweet of Sasuke to want to look it over for her. She did admit the Uchiha could get to be a bit of a fanatic over weapons at times though ten still had him beat on overall knowledge. 

"A crescent blade with a sturdy grip that can handle your insane strength when you get mad. No chance of shattering, might need a bit of a paint job now and again but all in all i'd say it's a descent weapon for you. i could make some modifications to it if you wanted. Add a few cables and shuriken inside along the barrel with some spots to hold poisons or whatever." Sasuke offered passing it back. Sakura's eyes lit up. 

"really you'd do that Sasuke?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"hn" The uchiha replied.

"oh oh and i'll put a bunch of seals on it to Sakura! I'll make it so that only one of us can even touch it!" Naruto said snapping his fingers. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was going to make some modifications. 

"You guys are the best" Sakura said hugging the two. 

"Yeah we know" Naruto smiled. 

"Sasuke i'm surprised at you" Kakashi said startling the three from their hug. 

"What? why?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"I would have thought you would be chatting my ear off for your 'cool' thing" Kakashi drawled. Sasuke's eyes widened and he slowly started to smile.

"Wait wait wait you actually got me something?" Sasuke asked genuinely surprised.

"Sakura's not the only one who deserves a new weapon" Kakashi answered placing the blade still sheathed in Sasuke's lap. 

"You got me a sword?" Sasuke asked blandly not at all impressed. A simple sword? What was so cool about that?

"Unsheath it and channel your chakra into it before you make your 'bitch this isn't cool' face" Kakashi told him smirking behind his mask. He knew his student far to well. 

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and blinked. "Is that a diamond?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at his swords tip. He traced his fingers lightly over it fascinated. 

"A meteorite sword with a diamond tip. The diamond was your cousins idea" Kakashi revealed nodding back to Obito who just walked into the room. 

"Cousin?" Itachi and Sasuke chorused together. Sasuke in confusion and Itachi in shock. 

"Hey swirly eyes catch!" Obito said walking into the hidout wearing his goggles proudly. He threw the Uzumaki scroll of seals at Pain. His mask was attached to his hip. He had hung back in the hallway debating heavily on which to wear. He had ultimately chose the goggles because really with Kakashi here he could never be able to keep up his Tobi facade. 

"You told me you were madara!" Itachi glared.how in the hell had Itachi been lied to? The elder Uchiha couldn't fathom it. If he wasn't Madara then who the hell was he!? It seemed that Kakashi knew who he was so he supposed Sasuke wasn't in any danger which was the only reason Itachi wasn't across the room mangekyou eyes glaring demanding to know who he really was. He also didn't wish to worry his little brother so he decided to confront this now mystery Uchiha when Sasuke wasn't present. 

"He's not madara?" Pain asked lost and a bit uneasy. If he wasn't madara then who was he? Nagato was unsure if he was okay with some mystery ninja living with him. 

"The two of you fell for that crap?Kakazu laughed. 

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at him pointing his sword at the immortal channeling his chakra through the blade out of anger. 

Sasuke gaped in total awe of his weapon. All his personalities freaking out each one liking a different aspect of the weapon. 

"Twist the handle" Kakashi advised the still jaw dropped Uchiha. Sasuke obeyed and some rocks fell into his lap as the bottom of the sword handle flipped open like a trap door. Sasuke looked at Kakashi confused but Obito answered before he could. 

"Snack compartment. My idea." Obito said proudly using his regular voice. 

"What the hell happened to your voice un?" Deidara asked his mind doing explosions because he finally saw what was under Tobi's mask. He actually was quite handsome if you ignored his scarred side. Deidara wondered if he had been caught in an explosion to get scarring like that. 

"I got sick of pretending to be a lil school girl" Obito answered flippantly. 

"I knew it! I knew you were an Uchiha!" Sakura cheered. 

"Well duh. I mean the hair kinda gives it away. Have you seen these spikes?" Obito questioned her with a wink. 

"Why aren't there any snacks in here?" Sasuke interrupted with a frown as he shook his sword and more lil pebbles came out. 

"I ate them all duh." Obito answered honestly. 

Sasuke glared at him. The next thing Obito knew was that his younger cousin was assaulting him with said pebbles. 

"Hey! Cut that out!" Obito winced. 

"No" Sasuke decided but frowned when they started going through Obito after about half the pebbles. 

"Finally remembered you could phase huh?" Kakashi asked trying to fight a smile. 

"Yeah" Obito admitted rubbing the back of his head with a laugh. 

"Well the Seals of the Uzumaki clan are delivered. Our Mission was completed. My identity is sort of exposed. Imma go take a nap Kakashi. Have fun with the devils" Obito announced as pain held the scroll numbly. 

"Uzumaki? Hey wait those are mine! i call heritage rights!" Naruo exclaimed scrambling over to pain trying to jump up and get the scroll out of his hand.

"don't worry little blonde i'll teach you in a bit" Pain said patting his head. 

"no! those are mine! it's my clan! Sasuke back me up!" Naruto called to the Uchiha.

"give him the seals and i won't have to use this to end you" Sasuke said gesturing to his sword. He would have some much fun with this thing. 

"i'm not going to do anything to them Naruto" Pain said gently. 

" It's my clan so it's my job to protect them! Give them to me!" Naruto declared

"Just tell the boy" Konan told him. A bunch of secrets were coming out anyways. Tobi still seemed to be on their side so that at least was good. 

"Huh? Tell me what?" Naruto asked pausing in his tantrum. 

"I'm an uzumaki too" Pain admitted. 

Naruto stares up at him gaping. All was quiet.

"He's taking that well" Itachi stated softly.

"Uh Uh Wait for it..."Sasuke said shaking his head holding up a hand. He counted down with his fingers. 5....4....3...2...1....and then....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Mwahahhahaaha And done!!! I hope you all liked this chapter!! Now for the questions!!! Pls answer as many as they can because they really help me moving forwards in the chapters. 

1\. What did you like best about this chapter and why?

2\. What was your favorite thing that happened this chapter and why?

3\. What do you like and or dislike about Sasuke's sword and wby?

4\. What are 7 things you want to happen next chapter?

5\. What should Naruto's new weapon be and why?

6\. What is your opinion on the ship Sakuten? 

7\. How do you think Naruto is going to react next chapter?

8\. What are 7 reasons that you believe Sasuke and Naruto should or shouldn't be a couple?

9\. What do you think is going on in suna?

10\. Would you all like to see taka meet Sasuke?

11\. How should Itachi try and reconnect with Sasuke and convince him he loves him? Pls give 7 ideas if you can. If you can't just put what you can. 

12\. If you could give one piece of advice to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura individually what would it be?

13\. Anything else you want to rant ask or tell me!!!


	31. Ch 25: The divide

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I found another uzumaki! Woohoo!" Naruto screamed as he ran rampant around the room jumping on the counter bounding off walls like a spring before he stopped realizing something racing back to Nagato anger in his eyes. 

"Your an uzumaki too!? How come you didn't tell me!" Naruto exclaimed punching at Nagato. Pain sweat dropped. 

"I wasn't sure how to...?" Pain said unsure of the answer himself.

"That is such a lame excuse" Sasuke said leaning backholding his sword up admiring it silently wondering how he could improve it.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed immediately both teammates happy for Naruto. 

"Hey wait a minute!" Sasuke said sitting up Sasori having caught his eye from where his red hair gleamed in the swords diamond tip. 

"What is it?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke. 

"Is it just me or does the puppet look like gaara?" Sasuke said pointing.

"The puppet's name is Sasori Sasuke" Sakura told him.

"Tch. Whatever but I'm right aren't I?" Sasuke asked.

Sasori stared at them blankly. Why were they comparing him to the one tails jinchuuriki?

"He's got the same red hair alright" Naruto affirmed with a nod. 

"His eyes are different but I definitely see a resemblance in the shape of his face" Sakura said tapping her chin all three of the genin backing Sasori up to a wall to study him intently. Sasori did not like all the sudden attention. It felt like they were judging his art. 

"We're never going to figure this out til we have Gaara" Sasuke decided after 7 solid minutes of them just staring at the puppet. 

"Well let's go get him then" Sakura said resting her scythe on her shoulder.

"We need a plan Sakura" Naruto reminded.

"And a good one. We have to make sure Lee and them are okay too" Sasuke pointed out.

"Do we have to?" Sakura asked not wanting to see lee again. 

"Sakura he loves you" Naruto said.

"That's the problem" Sakura said.

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me." Sasuke shrugged.

"He doesn't blow kisses at you" Sakura replied.

"I promised Neji..." Naruto said his fists clenching tears gathering in his eyes.

"Naruto I didn't mean...." Sakura trailed reaching out to him.

"Of course we'll get them too, Dobe. I promise" Sasuke said placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. 

"I know. Thanks guys I just..." 

"We know Naruto." Sakura assured hugging him. 

"Lee does make a good sparring partner. Despite the fact that his fashion sense makes him a bit of an eye soar his speed is almost as fast as my own. Lee can keep up with me." Sasuke said.

"And tenten might have some weapons ideas!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Knowing her most definitely. But besides team Gai and Gaara there are two main obstacles in our way of getting to them" Naruto said placing his fist to his chin.

"Kankuro and Temari." Sakura sighed. 

"There's no greater protection detail than an older sibling." Sasuke stated careful not to look at Itachi as he spoke his shoulders slumping slightly. His brother didn't love him anymore. Sasuke was sure of it. Him caring was all just another lie. He thought he was weak. Sasuke had no doubt. 

"So we need a way to distract them" Sakura surmised.

"Not necessarily. That will only work short term" Kakashi reminded.

"Sensei's right. We need a way to convince them that joining the Akatsuki would be a good idea" Naruto asked crossing his arms. 

"Shut up kura we are not kidnapping all three of them. We have to get them to want to stay. It won't work any other way." Naruto exclaimed his eyes going red. 

"Yeah then they'll just think we're like the leaf" Sakura said the three genin shivering.

"Naruto what if we got Shikamaru before we got Gaara?" Sasuke questioned with a snap of his fingers.

"Because we can't teme. We don't even know where they went" Naruto stated.

"Or do we? Remember what Shikamaru told us that one time? About the forest?" Sasuke questioned.

"You mean when you and him were debating on who's compound had the strongest protection?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Oh the one with the all seeing deer?" Sakura asked and Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"You think they went there?" Naruto asked eye brows furrowing.

"Why wouldn't they?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel like the leaf would look for them there" Naruto told him.

"Maybe so but we have to check. If we can get Shikamaru to come with us I'm sure he's just itching to see Temari again" 

"You think he still has a crush on her after she tried to kill him?" Sakura asked eye brow raised.

"Love works in mysterious ways" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"But what about Kankuro?" Kakashi reminded the three.

"We can't just kill Gaara's older brother. It's....It's not a pleasant feeling when you lose them." Sasuke said with a frown. 

"So how do we convince Kankuro to come with us then?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure" Naruto frowned.

"You three are so squeamish. If he stands in your way just kill him. Un" Dridara said with a flick of his wrist.

"Fuck off Deidara. Don't you have some cum covered clay figures to make?" Sasuke snapped in irritation.

"What?" Deidara asked eyebrow arching.

"I assume that's why it's white. Clay supposed to be mud colored. Tch. Some artist you are if you don't even know what color Clay is" Sasuke replied. 

"That's it! I have had it with your attitudes you lil bitch" Deidara glowered. 

Sasuke went rigid his eyes widening slightly before he scowled the grip on his sword tightening.

"The fuck did you just call me!?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"Guess all your moaning made your ears a lit-"

"Deidara....one more word out of you and it will be your last" Itachi warned. Deidara felt a chill go up his spine as he felt the killing intent flowing off of Itachi. He could already feel the kunai's tip poking at his neck and he hadn't even taken one out yet. Deidara slowly carefully closed all his mouths.

"Go away. Now." Itachi ordered and the blonde stalked off muttering about how much he hated the Uchiha. 

"What did you do that for!?" Sasuke snapped at Itachi. Itachi merely gave Sasuke a look of confusion.

"What you think I'm not strong enough to fight my own battles!?" 

"Sasuke-"

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm not some defenseless girl" 

"Hey" Sakura objected.

"Like your defenseless with that thing" Sasuke said with an eye roll nodding to Sakura's new scythe. Sakura grinned happily.

"Sasuke.." Naruto began.

"Dobe stay out of this...don't touch me!" Sasuke said dodging Naruto's attempt to grab his arm. 

"Sasuke just calm down"Itachi told him. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I don't care if you are older! Your not dad! And even if he was here why the hell would he care about me? He already thought I was a failure and I'll never get the chance to prove I'm better. My first Fireball wasn't even near what yours was. That's so typical isn't it? I'm never going to be good enough for you am I? I hate you! I hate you and I wish you were dead to! I wish I really was the last of the Uchiha! You get to be the favorite and all I ever get to be is fuc-"

Whatever else Sasuke was about to say was cut off as an explosion suddenly Ripped through the hideout. Rocks fell from the ceiling as the whole place started coming down around them. Sasuke's look went from angry to petrified in an instant as the explosion sent everyone hurtling the floor. Skin was scraped and cloaks were ripped. Cracks started forming in the ground as the floor split apart in jagged lines. Sasuke's eyes met this brother's Sasuke extended his hand out towards Itachi reaching out to him desperately. Their fingers brushed together for a brief second and then the floor gave out underneath Sasuke and Naruto who had been standing in the center of the room. Both boys let out horrified screams as they were plummeted into darkness falling into it's depths. Itachi made to dive for Sasuke but Nagato pulled him back before he got crushed by a particularly nasty rock that went crashing through the floor. Konan, Itachi, and Nagato getting sealed off in the hallway. 

"Kakashi!" Obito cried tackling his boyfriend to the corner of the room before he could get crushed rocks falling around them trapping them in a small corner of the room. The space no bigger than a broom closet. Obito clung onto Kakashi trembling in fear as he made them both intangible. Who's idea was it to have the hideout in a rock collapsible cave? 

"Not again....please please no" Obito said his eyes sealed shut as he clutched kakashi's shirt with trembling fingers as he listened to Kakashi's Racing heart.

"It's okay...it'll be okay" Kakashi whispered but his voice betrayed him. Obito knew he was just as scared as he was. 

Zetsu sunk into the floor. "Oh dear...this isn't good"

"Move. We need to leave" Black zetsu told his other half.

"Hopefully they don't die. That might set our plans back" white Zetsu said as they slunk away. 

Kisame got trapped in his room by the falling rocks. Stuck under his desk as Samehada was used as a shield. 

Sasori had grabbed Sakura pulling her away from Sasuke and Naruto moments before the floor had given way. He shielded her small frame with his body as rocks descended around them. The stones slowly chipping and splintering away at his wooden back. A nasty Rock came down bashing into Sasori's back forcing his heart out of his body as it was smashed to bits. His heart falling into Sakura's trembling hands who watched the puppet horrified as he shattered into nothing. Hidan hearing her scream used his scythe to grab Sakura just before the rock could smush her. He threw her over his shoulder and ran dodging rocks masterfully slicing them with his scythe. Kakazu joining him in making a run for it the two immortals and Sakura making it out the doorway just as it collapsed. The only three to make it out of the hideout as the rest of the Akatsuki members were buried alive. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

1\. So how did you feel while reading this chapter?

2\. What do you want to happen next chapter? And why?

3\. What is your favorite thing about this story? And why?

4\. Do you think Deidara set off a bomb? Or do you think it was someone else?

5\. How do you think Sasuke and Naruto will survive the fall?

6\. How do you think Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Obito, Nagato, konan, Kakashi, and Sakura are each going to react or feel next chapter?

7\. What did you think of the explosion?

8\. Who should find each other first? And why?

9\. What do you think each Akatsuki members greatest fear is? And why?

10\. How should they convince Kankuro?

11\. What do you like or hate about Itachi and Sasuke in this story?

12\. How do you think everyone is going to get out?

13\. Anything else you want to ask rant or tell me


	32. Ch 26: Seperated

"No...no no no no...Damnit!" Itachi screamed punching a wall. The room shook slightly a few pebbles falling from the ceiling. 

"Itachi lower your voice. You don't want to cause another collapse" Konan whispered urgently. 

"He was right there....he was reaching for me and I..I" Itachi struggled tears in his eyes. He was such a failure. Sasuke needed him and he...

"You reached back for him. It's not your fault the damned floor gave out" pain said as he fingered the wall of rocks in front of them. If he used his rinnegan he could clear the debri, but then again that could also cause another collapse and if that happened that could risk the hole Naruto and Sasuke fell into to seal up or worse one or both of them could get crushed by a falling boulder. Nagato shook his head. No it was too risky trying to get to them this way. They would have to find another way down there. 

"No it's not..." Itachi said his fist clenching so hard that veins bulged from his arms. His mangekyou sharingan swirling to life blood beginning to drip from his palms as his nails dig into his skin. Itachi began to stalk down the hallway.

"Itachi...don't be reckless" Pain told him as he stared at the furious Uchiha. 

"It's strategic. I'm ensuring my brothers continued safety." Itachi snapped. 

"By doing what?" Konan asked uneasily. 

"I'm going to kill Deidara" Itachi growled. 

"No! Itachi I need you here. Splitting up will do nothing but complicate things further. The faster we get out of here the faster we can rescue your brother" Pain tried to reason.

"Who knows how far down into that darkness he fell..." Itachi muttered. 

"We'll pull them out of it once we find a safe way. We have to be careful this place is highly unstable" Konan reminded.

Itachi closed his eyes. "He could be hurt....he could be dead....and I never got to reassure him that I loved him even with all his personalities." Itachi stated. 

"They're alive" Pain assured.

"How do you know?" Itachi questioned looking down.

"Do you see the ninetails anywhere? If Naruto were dead that kyuubi would be running amok already. And if Sasuke was dead I highly suspect that the same thing would occur because Naruto would be so upset" Pain told him.

"I hope your right" Itachi sighed his mangekyou deactivating. The three starting to walk down the hallway.

-with Kakashi and Obito-

"Kakashi..." Obito said his voice trembling.

"I'm okay, you?" Kakashi murmured answering Obito's unasked question.

"Yeah..." Obito replied snuggling closer to him. 

"We need to get out of here. Should we phase?" Kakashi questioned.

"No...I want to go outside faster than that...I'll do it just hold still" Obito said kamuiing them both out of their corner to his own dimension.

"What the hell?" Kakashi questioned looking around.

"It's my own dimension. Pretty nice right?" Obito questioned.

"Wait....is this where I've been sending things?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup" Obito grinned.

"cmon we can admire this place later. We should see if any of the others made it out" Kakashi told him worrying for his genin.

"Yeah okay" Obito said with a nod kamuiing them both outside. Immediately Kakashi's ears heard the sound of Sakura's cries. His head snapped towards her to see her kneeling on the ground crying her eyes out. Her scythe laid beside her. 

"Jashin will strike down whoever did this." Hidan said in an attempt at comfort her his hand rubbing the pinkette's back.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called sprinting over dropping down in front of her.

"Sensei! Oh thank Jashin your alright!"Sakura cried jumping on him hugging him tightly. Sasori's heart sliding out of her lap and onto the grass with her scythe. 

"Yeah...I'm not thanking that lunatic" Obito said with a sweatdrop.

"Are you hurt? Do you have any injuries?" Kakashi worried instantly.

"None That Jashin hasn't already healed" Sakura told him swiping at her eyes a bit. 

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief before he looked back towards the hideout his stomach dropping. Sakura noticed his look and frowned.

"They're still in there aren't they Sensei?" Sakura questioned knowingly taking his hand.

"Yes" Kakashi admitted. There was no point in lying to her.

"Are they still alive?" Sakura asked softly.

"I...don't know" He said rubbing at his forehead. He looked back over to the demolished hideout. 

-with Sasuke and Naruto-

Naruto groaned and sat up. He looked around him but could barely see anything save for about 7 inches in front of him. Kurama's chakra cloak providing him with just a little light. He rubbed his head which throbbed in pain. 

"Dobe...you okay?" Naruto heard a weak voice ask and Naruto spun around seeing Sasuke kneeling on the ground. Naruto heard coughing sounds before a sort of splashing noise. 

"What did you do?" Naruto questioned paling.

"I used a fireball Jutsu to slow us down then I used...it to get us safely to the ground and protect us from falling rubble. Or Sas did anyways...I think? I might have given him control? Maybe? Can I do that? Who the fuck cares I don't know what I did for sure, but Sas is a jackass because he handed control right back over to me. Didn't want to deal with the after effects" Sasuke told Naruto his voice hoarse.

"Your susanoo? Sasuke are you crazy! If you use your eyes..." 

"You should know the answer to that by now idi-" Sasuke was cut off as he coughed up more blood. 

"Fuck" Sasuke muttered gasping for breath. 

Naruto walked closer to him in concern and touched Sasuke's shoulder. Kurama's chakra sliding onto Sasuke's body as well.

"This'll help a little bit" Naruto murmured. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"How far do you think we fell?" Naruto questioned.

"Too far to climb out" Sasuke groaned gripping his head trying to stand.

"Whoa hey easy teme stay down...your ankle looks swollen" Naruto frowned.

"Well you know I'm not the best at landings" Sasuke scowled.

Naruto went to touch Sasuke's ankle but Sasuke slapped him. "Don't touch it! It hurts" Sasuke told him. 

"I was just going to bandage it up" Naruto told him. 

"I don't need a bandage" Sasuke whined.

"Don't be a baby sassy." Naruto glared.

"I'm not a baby! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto sighed. "You brought this on yourself" 

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and banadaged his ankle up. It was sloppy and did not look all pretty and neat like when Sakura or Sasuke did it, but it would suffice.

"I hate you" Sasuke muttered.

"Your a moron Sas" Naruto replied poking him in the forehead. Sasuke's shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands. 

"Huh? Hey..." Naruto frowned squeezing his shoulder.

"We're going to make it out of this, Sasuke" Naruto told him.

"What does it matter? It's not like Itachi is going to be looking for me" Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, of course he is. He's your brother!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you haven't seen the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking. He's terrified of me." 

"He's scared for you. There's a difference" Naruto assured.

"I know your trying to cheer me up but it's not going to work. I'm sure Itachi has just been waiting for a chance to abandon me again. Sorry, Sasuke maybe next time." Sasuke said jabbing his fingers against his forehead as he imitated Itachi's voice.

"Your wrong"

"What the hell makes you think you know my brother better than I do!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Your right I don't" Naruto frowned.

"Exactly, Itachi never gave a damn about me. Did he take me with him? No he left me defenseless all alone for that-what the hell is that sound!?" Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"Sound? Sasuke I don't hear anything" Naruto frowned. 

Sasuke picked up his sword and waved it around as he ran his fire chakra through it. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he began to tremble in fear pulling Naruto as close to him as he possibly could. 

They had landed in a snake den.  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Woohoo! That's another chapter done! I hope you all liked it now here are the questions!!

1\. What do you think Itachi is going to do when he finds Sasuke?

2\. Do you think Kakashi and Obito will go back in?

3\. Who should Deidara fear more? Sasuke or Itachi? And why?

4\. What is your favorite thing that happened this chapter?

5\. Why do you like this story so much?

6\. How do you think Sasuke and Naruto will get out of that hole?

7\. What do you like and or hate about Sasuke in this story?

8\. What do you like and or hate about Naruto in this story? 

9\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me?


	33. Ch 27: Trapped

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Sasuke muttered terrified as he clung to Naruto for dear life as he trembled.

"Okay yes Sasuke I know we're completely fucked right now but you can relax. None of these guys are going to crawl up our asses. These are snake snakes. Not pedo's snakes"

"Can we just get out of here? Please?" Sasuke asked terrified putting all his weight on his good foot. 

Naruto sighed and made three clones. The real Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms as the other two started drilling them a tunnel with Raesengans. Sasuke immediately made a susanoo as the cave they were in started to crumble. 

"Keep drilling.....I'm good" Sasuke told him fighting his flaring curse mark the best he could. 

"But Sas-"

Sasuke clung tighter on to Naruto his eyes glued to the snakes that slithered towards them trying to make their way past His susanoo. 

"I said....I'm good" Sasuke told him. 

"Okay, Just don't push yourself too hard teme please. I-I can't get stuck down here with you when your all curse marked up." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded in agreement. 

"I won't, I'll fight it for you, I always do" 

"I know you do"

-meanwhile with Itachi pain and Konan-

"What's that?" Konan asked as she felt a tremor the hideout shaking again.

"It's nothing Konan. We just need to hurry" Pain told her.

"Deidara..." Itachi growled under his breath immediately suspecting the blonde. His fists clenching. 

"Perhaps, but we don't know that for sure. Cmon, we've got to get out of here. Once we're out we can drill down from the outside and try to find Sasuke and Naruto" Pain told Itachi.

"I'm in no rush to find a corpse" Itachi replied. 

"Don't think like that either of you." Konan told both of them.

"Stay still you moron" Kisame's voice could be heard from down the hall. Itachi bolted in the direction of the voice.

"Itachi Wait! Damnit" Pain muttered before running after him.

"Not again..." Konan muttered with a sigh raising after the two boys.

"Kisame" Itachi said once he finally caught sight of the blue shark man.

"Itachi, good to see you alive. Where's your brother? He's not with you?" Kisame asked noticing the younger sibling's absence immediately.

"I don't know. He-He fell,-" Itachi began rubbing his forehead, but Kisame stopped him. He could already hear the worry in itachi's voice along with the guilt.

"Itachi, do you feel that he's dead? In your heart?" Kisame questioned.

Itachi's hand went to touch his chest over his heart. He closed his eyes. "No...no I don't, but What if I'm wrong? Or what if he's bleeding out somewhere on the brink of death?" Itachi worried. 

"Good riddance un" Deidara said and Itachi's eyes flashed as he saw the blonde sitting down his leg caught under a bolder Samehada slightly wedged underneath it in an attempt to get it off him.

"Itachi!" Pain And Kisame both said in unison each of them grabbing one of his arms holding him back as Konan stepped in front of Deidara blocking him from the Uchiha's sight.

"Itachi! Calm down!" Pain hissed. 

"It wasn't him. He didn't cause the collapse" Kisame told Itachi making the elder Uchiha pause.

He looked at Kisame confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Ask him yourself, he wouldn't shut up about it" Kisame sighed.

"Whoever did this is going to pay! How dare they try to steal my art! They didn't even place the explosions in the right places for maximum detonation!" Deidara exclaimed fist clenching.

"It wasn't you...Deidara I swear if you're lying..." Itachi threatened. 

"Why the hell would I make an explosion that would get me stuck like this un? I'm suicidal bomber not a self harm bomber" Deidara told him. 

"Wait Deidara what do you mean about the detonation?" Konan questioned. 

"The tremors set off a chain reaction emanating from the center of the hideout to the outer edges. Whoever decided to make this poor excuse of an explosion wasn't trying to keep people from escaping. If that were the case then they would have started with the exits" Deidara explained. 

Itachi paled and he looked at Pain in worry. "The floor...it gave out right where Sasuke and Naruto were standing. It didn't anywhere else...almost like..." 

"Like someone knew they were standing there." Pain confirmed Itachi and Pain exchanging two very serious looks. 

"What are you saying?" Kisame questioned.

"Someone else is here. Someone's in the hideout." Itachi told him. 

"What?" Konan asked eyes widened. 

"Whoever set off that explosion...they're here for the boys" Pain frowned. 

"We've got to get to them before they do un" Deidara stated urgently.

"Since when the hell do you care about my brother? I thought you wanted them both dead for destroying your art?" Itachi questioned. 

"I do, but I'll be damned if I'm not the one who's going to kill that little bastard. Now would one of you do something about this rock so I can move my leg!?" Deidara demanded. 

Pain used his rinnegan to move the Rock up allowing Kisame and Konan enough time to pull Deidara out. 

"Thanks for help. Your just as much of a bitch as your brother" Deidara grunted as Konan set to work making a splint for Deidara's leg with her papers. Luckily Deidara's leg had only gotten stuck between the rock and the doorframe and was not completely crushed just a slight fracture. 

"Don't" Itachi said the one word sending a chill up Deidara's spine. As much as Itachi wanted to genjutsu the shit out of Deidara right now that would have to wait. Sasuke was the priority right now. His little brother was in trouble. That was the only thing that mattered to Itachi. Not even the fact that the hideout could collapse again at any second would deter the elder Uchiha from finding his younger sibling. Itachi just hoped he located Sasuke before their attackers, whoever they may be, did.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That's all for this chapter guys. I'm still writing I promise don't worry. I'm just busy with finishing highschool. But once I'm out for the summer I promise I'll right a bit more frequently over the summer. Now here's just one question. 

1\. Why do you like this story?


	34. Ch 28: In the shadows

Sasuke and Naruto coughed as dust swirled around them. Sasuke's susanoo fading away as the two broke through the wall. The enclosure they had been in had crumbled behind them and all the snakes had been crushed as a result. 

"You good?" Naruto asked as his shadow clones poofed away. The two now at a darkened tunnel path. 

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he got out of Naruto's arms. 

"Hey, What are you doing? You shouldn't be on that leg teme." Naruto frowned going to lift him up again.

"Fuck off, Naruto. You're not carrying me anywhere. If we get ambushed then you wouldn't be able to make a hand sign and we'd both be done for."Sasuke glared swatting his hand away. 

"We're in a secret underground collapsed cavern and you think we're going to run into trouble down here?" Naruto laughed.

"I just have a feeling...besides Deidara's probably has it out for us, Dobe" Sasuke said defensively. 

"You think the explosion was him?" Naruto asked eye brows raised. 

"You think it wasn't?" Sasuke countered raising a brow.

"I think you're just a paranoid, Uchiha." 

"Whatever. With what we've been through I have a right to be paranoid. Now cmon. Let's go. I doubt anybody's looking for us. Staying in one spot is going to get us killed. We have to keep moving." Sasuke told him grabbing Naruto's wrist pulling him along as he walked.

Naruto sighed, but agreed that there was no point in staying there. They did have to find a way out of here.

-meanwhile outside the hideout-

"No, forget it, Kakashi!" Obito snapped at him enraged. 

"Obito, please they could be hurt in there." Kakashi pleaded calmly.

"No, no I can't go through that again. I...I lied to you Kakashi..." Obito frowned.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused.

Obito sighed. "I didn't get my mangekyou until I saw you kill Rin. I was under those rocks for so long. I had hoped that you or -or sensei would come back for me, but you never did and I just...I just" Obito struggled getting choked up as he mentioned Rin and Minato.

"That's Sensei's kid in there Obito and your cousin that you helped orphan. They've been in the darkness long enough. Don't leave them there to suffer scared and alone." Kakashi pleaded. Obito turned away from Kakashi tears in his eyes. 

"Please, Lord Jashin. Deliver my teammates alive to me. We offer this sacrifice to you as tribute" Sakura prayed as Hidan raised his scythe his form changing and he killed a drunken traveler that had picked an unfortunate path to follow that day.

"Very good, Sakura" Hidan praised with a nod. 

"Do you think that was enough? Maybe we should find some more sacrifices for Jashin!" Sakura suggested beyond worried about her boys. 

"Jashin has heard our prayer little pink one. All we can do now is wait for him to answer it." Hidan told her licking the guy's blood off of his scythe. 

"That's load of shit." Kakazu scoffed.

"Shut up! Jashin will save my teammates! I know he will!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Jashin? What a drag. I've never heard you say that before." 

Sakura gasped dropping her scythe on the ground. Her eyes were wide and she slowly turned around to see Shikamaru Nara standing behind her. He had his hands stuck in his pockets assuming his normal lazy position, but the boy didn't have the usual lazy look in his eyes. In his eyes was a haunted look, one that Sakura had seen in Sasuke's eyes many times. 

"Oh my Jashin..." Sakura breathed out drawing the attention of the rest of them before she sprinted the short distance to the pineapple haired shinobi throwing her arms around him. He grunted a bit from the force of her hug, but slowly put his arms around her. 

"...Shikamaru...I never thought" Sakura started to whisper, but she was cut off by him. 

"Sakura, where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned breaking her hug pulling away. The boy had immediately noticed the two boys absence.

"In there....somewhere..." Sakura told him nodding off to the direction of the now collapsed hideout. Shikamaru followed her gaze and nodded. 

"Is there anyway in?" Shikamaru asked her already forming a plan in his brilliant mind. 

"No, all the exits are blocked off." Sakura explained hanging her head in shame. She felt so useless unable to help her teammates. 

"Hey, don't worry...we're here to help." Shikamaru told her giving her a bit of a smile. 

"We?" Sakura parroted in confusion.

"Hey Sakura!" Choji greeted munching on a bag of chips as Shikamaru waved him over out of the bushes determining that it was safe for him to come out. 

"Choji...you're alive!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement running over to hug him. 

"Shikamaru, Choji, What are you kids doing here?" Kakashi questioned finally remembering how to use his words. He hadn't expected these two to show up. He had been frozen in shock. 

Shikamaru swallowed his throat constricting. He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking up at Kakashi. "My Clan..." Shikamaru struggled to say and Choji put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru let out a breath. 

"Sasuke isn't the only one who's last of his clan anymore. Our clans, the Nara and whatever was left of the akimichi, simultaneously launched a full on frontal attack in an effort to free the yamanaka clan from their captivity in the leaf. It didn't work in our favor. It was a bloodbath and the only survivors were Choji and I. Our father's told us to run and they covered our escape sacrificing themselves so we could live. Kiba was tracking us for a while, but throwing him off our trail isn't that hard. We heard the explosion so we came to investigate. We thought someone might be in trouble. At first we were cautious seeing all the akatsuki cloaks everywhere, but then Choji spotted Sakura's unmistakeable pink hair from afar and well the rest is history." Shikamaru explained as succinctly as he could manage not yet ready to go into any graphic details.

"So, what's been up with you guys? You joined the akatsuki huh?" Choji asked trying to change the topic knowing this was hard for Shikamaru. 

"Oh, yeah, pretty great right?" Sakura asked with a grin. 

"Looks like it did you a lot of good. You look...healthier since I last saw you." Shikamaru observed.

"I am, I just hope Sasuke and Naruto are alright in there. We have no idea where they are and Obito won't take anyone back inside." Sakura frowned.

"Wait...Obito as in Kakashi's left eye Obito?" Shikamaru asked eyes wide.

"The very Uchiha." Kakashi confirmed looking worriedly at Obito. Although he hid his worry as best he could. 

"Shikamaru and Choji...you're Asuma's kids aren't you?" Obito asked turning around once his eyes were dry again bending down in front of them. 

"Yeah, we are." Shikamaru confirmed. "We were actually on our way to go see him when we heard all the commotion." 

Before Shikamaru could say anything else they heard a rumble and the ground shook. Everyone dropped to the ground from the force of it. They looked in the direction of the hideout with widened eyes. There was another collapse.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And I'm ending it there cause I'm an evil author! Mwahahahaha!!! But anyways thank you so much for your patience everyone! I'm so very sorry it's been literally months without an update, but I've been super busy. I graduated highschool, I'm going to college next year, and I decided I'm going to major in forensics. I hope you all continue reading and as another major achievement this story has hit 100k!!! Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this to happen. So thank you all. Now here are some questions for you to answer. 

1\. What do you think of Shikamaru and Choji joining the fun?

2\. Who do you think caused the explosion in the hideout and why?

3\. What do you think of jashinist Sakura?

4\. Who's your favorite of Sasuke's personalities and why?

5\. If you could say one thing to each member of team 7 what do you think it would be? 

6\. Who should mentor shikamaru and Choji in the akatsuki?

7\. Why do you keep reading this story? 

8\. Do you think I'm a good author? If so why? 

9\. What do you think caused the second collapse? 

10\. Who's the most worried Uchiha right now?

11\. How many chapters do you want this story to be?

12\. Are you still interested in me continuing this story? 

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me?


	35. Ch 29: crumbling to dust

"Naruto! Move!" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth as he held up the boulders that threatened to crush them both with his susanoo. The uchiha's entire body was shaking from the struggle, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. 

"What? No! Not without you." Naruto protested kurama's chakra already covering his skin. 

"This isn't up for debate! I don't know how much longer I can hold this...There's no sense in us both dying." Sasuke snapped trying to make the blonde see sense as the Uchiha's arms trembled. 

"I won't leave you." Naruto denied his whiskers becoming more defined as he got angrier. 

"Damnit Naruto, do what I tell you, go, now, hurry, get out of here!" Sasuke yelled dropping to one knee as his hurt ankle gave out. Sasuke winced holding back a cry of pain. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke....I can't, we've been through so much-"

"Naruto. If I ever meant anything to you you're going to leave right now. Go try to find help, I don't care what you do so long as you get out of here! I'm going to try not to die for as long as I possibly can." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, But can I at least leave some clones? I don't want to leave you defenseless" Naruto insisted.

"I'm not defenseless." Sasuke grumbled.

"But, what if you switch to Sasu and he just decides to give up?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."Sasuke replied the struggle to form words becoming to great of a challenge.

"Alright teme...just hang on. I'll find someone." Naruto told him leaving seven clones behind to guard Sasuke as he held up the rubble. 

-meanwhile with Itachi and Pain-

Pain calmly used his Rinnegan to place the falling debri off to the sides of the tunnel they were in. Deidara instructing him on what points would provide the most stability. Luckily no one had been seriously injured by the debri. They had all only gotten a thorough coating of dust from head to toe. 

"Itachi, are you sure your alright?" Kisame coughed through the dust the elder Uchiha rubbing fruitlessly at his eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine. We just have to find my brother." Itachi told him completely worried over Sasuke. 

"And Naruto." Pain added as he moved another rock. 

"If those two little shits aren't dead yet, I'm gonna kill them, un." Deidara promised.

"You idiot.." Kisame muttered sighingly Deidara getting pinned to the wall Itachi's hand around his throat.

"You seem to have mistaken my worry for my brother with carelessness. Don't for one second think I am a patient man because I'm not and what little patience I possess for you is slowly fading away each second my little brother isn't by my side. So, Deidara, I think it would be wise for you to focus on saving him rather than killing him do I make myself clear?" Itachi questioned. 

Deidara gave the faintest nod signaling that he understood Itachi dropping him to the ground. 

"We've got to get out of here fast, who knows what shape they're in after this second collapse."Itachi told Pain.

"Yes, I know, and If a third collapse occurs I doubt there will even be any hideout left." Pain frowned.

"There won't be, this structure is barely holding as it is. One false move and the whole things coming down." Deidara noted.

"How did you become so knowledgeable?" Kisame wondered. "I was beginning to think you were brainless." 

"An artist never reveals his secrets, un." Deidara replied.

"Wait what's that?" Konan asked as a wall started to crumble on their left side. 

"Something's trying to break in to the tunnel." Kisame glared at the cracking surface.

"You mean someone." Itachi corrected activating his sharingan. 

-outside the hideout-

"Obito, what's it gonna take? Me getting on my knees?I'm already begging you here." Kakashi glared at his boyfriend. 

"Kakashi, I already told you no! I'm sorry I just can't do it." Obito replied.

"Why? Because your scared!? Grow up Obito, there are kids in there that could be injured. My kids." Kakashi fumed. 

"Enough, Kakashi. I'm not going to do it." 

"Are you seriously willing to become the last Uchiha? What if Itachi and Sasuke die down there!" Kakashi questioned trying to make him see reason.

"Then that's a burden I'll have to bare. I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm just not strong enough to go back in there. Call me a coward, or a crybaby, he'll break up with me if you want to, but I won't go back into that maze of crumbling rocks." Obito denied. 

"I'm not breaking up with you..." Kakashi muttered shaking his head. He heaved a heavy sigh rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Alright, just wait here. I'll be back." Kakashi sighed. 

"Shikamaru please tell me you have a plan to get in there." Sakura questioned hopefully. 

"I do, let's go." Shikamaru confirmed with a nod Kakashi, Sakura, Choji And Shikamaru racing towards the hideout leaving Obito, Hidan, kakazu, and what remained of Sasori behind. 

"Please don't die...." Obito whispered. 

"Jashin, won't let any harm come to your boyfriend. He's close with pinkie." Hidan told him. 

"If they do die, we sell their corpse's to the highest bidder." Kakazu firmly nodded. 

Obito sighed. "Be careful in there Kakashi...." 

"Choji, you ready buddy?" Shikamaru asked his best friend as they stood in front of the hideout with Sakura and Kakashi. 

Choji nodded. "Yeah, just tell me when." Choji replied getting into position. 

"Jashin, give me your strength." Sakura prayed her hand curling into a fist punching the wall weakening it's outer crust forming a crack in the rock.

"Now choji!" Shikamaru order the akimichi immediately rolling drilling an entrance into the hideout. Dust swirled obscuring the group's view. Choji broke the rock and everything went silent. As the dust cleared Choji screamed in terror, no one was prepared for what was inside. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Mwahahahaha I'm so evil I know, but anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!! Alright, so now here are the questions!!! 

1\. Who or What do you think Choji just rolled into?

2\. Will Naruto find someone to save Sasuke in time? If so who?

3\. In your opinion who's the most interesting character and why?

4\. Who's your favorite akatsuki nin? 

5\. Why do you think Obito won't go in there?

6\. If you could change one thing in this story what would it be? 

7\. Who are you shipping in this story?

8\. If you could kill one Naruto character who would it be?

9\. Who's your favorite tailed beast? And why?

10\. Who do you want the story to focus on the most? 

11\. Why do you read this story? What makes you add it to your library and return?

12\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant or tell me!!


	36. Ch 30: Search n rescue

"Pakkun! I need you to track Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi ordered his ninja hound from where he stood in the opening into the collapsed hideout that Choji and Sakura had just made. The Hatake having just summoned the small dog. He figured pakkun would be the best, he might be small enough to fit into small crevices if the boys were buried or something. 

"Sensei, I can't sense either of their chakra's." Sakura frowned as she searched for her teammates chakra. There was no trace of them. 

"That's probably for the best. It's a drag, but masking their chakra's is probably the safest option. Whoever set off that explosion could mean trouble. The akatsuki probably isn't too short on enemies."

"We aren't either. For all we know it could be the leaf's doing." Choji added munching on some chips to get his strength back up. 

"In any case it doesn't matter who is the cause. Our priority is finding Sasuke and Naruto. We can worry about who to point kunai's at later. This structure could come down any second." 

"We should split-" Shikamaru started to suggest but Kakashi shook his head. 

"No, either we stay together or you three wait outside." Kakashi denied.

"Kakashi Sensei..." Sakura whispered shocked at the elder man's fierce tone. 

"I'm not losing anymore genin understand? Asuma may not be here right now but I am and what I say is absolute got that, Shikamaru?" 

"We stay to together then." Shikamaru agreed with a nod. 

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered as they followed after Pakkun. Shikamaru staying just slightly ahead of everyone else. 

-with Itachi-

"Huh, well that's one brat down." Kisame commented lowering his sword as Naruto burst through the wall with a raesengan looking frantic. The young blonde coughing as rock dust swirled around him, but the sight of Naruto did nothing to quell Itachi's worry. If anything it only amplified it further. 

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi demanded his heart sinking. He would have thought Naruto and Sasuke would be together. They fell at the same place didn't they? So, why weren't they together? 

Naruto pointed in the direction he had just come from. "He's in trouble." The blonde rasped before he passed out from exhaustion. the events of today finally becoming too much for him. 

"Itachi, Damnit wait!" Pain ordered but the leader was ignored as Itachi went sprinting through the opening Naruto had just made. 

"Deidara, you're with me. Konan, Kisame get him out of here." Pain ordered pointing to Naruto.

"Where are you two going?" Konan asked in worry as she gathered Naruto up in her arms. 

"To make sure the Uchiha doesn't do something reckless and get himself killed." 

"Maybe I should go instead of Deidara." Kisame suggested not liking the idea of Deidara tagging along. The blonde had a serious grudge against both brothers. 

"No, He has more knowledge about the collapse than anyone. Go with Konan, Kisame, I'll make sure Itachi returns in one piece." Pain ordered before he and Deidara went racing after Itachi. The two catching up to him only when he stopped running. 

"That's a lot of rubble, un." Deidara observed the three men setting their sights on Sasuke. The boys entire form was shaking, his susanoo on the verge of collapse as it supported a staggering amount of rubble, a pool of blood slowly seeping our around him from a cut on his leg, the kunai still embedded in his upper thigh. Naruto's shadow clones appeared to have been poofed away for a while now. Upon hearing Deidara's comment Sasuke looked in there direction his eyes settling on his brother. 

"No, no, Damnit, you can't be here... why'd that idiot have to go get you?" Sasuke's voice cracked. 

"Sasuke-"

"Just leave...go...get out of here. Save yourself. This place is coming down." Sasuke spoke his voice laced in pain as his body trembled with effort. "I can't... hold this much longer." 

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. I'm never leaving you again. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get those off you just keep maintaining your susanoo for a bit longer" Itachi promised his brother urging the younger Uchiha to stay strong.

"You're gonna Leave..." Sasuke muttered. "You have to leave...you always leave..." 

"Pain, if you can hold the rocks up with your rinnegan, then I can use my susanoo to pull Sasuke out of the way." 

Pain nodded raising his arm in front of him. 

Deidara's eyes flicked rapidly around the room. Mentally mapping out the hideout in his head, along with the destruction that these previous two collapses had caused before coming to a grim conclusion. 

"Pain, Itachi, Stop. Nobody moves, those rocks stay where they are." Deidara ordered grabbing both men's sleeves halting their movements. 

"Deidara, I will kill you. Final warning." Itachi warned. "I'm saving my brother. Don't interfere." 

"You don't understand, un! He's supporting everything! You move him and the entire place comes down." Deidara emphasized outstretching his arms.

"He can't hold it up forever either." Itachi snapped. 

"Well until we figure out a way to keep those rocks upright without causing the entire hideout to crumble completely on top of all of us he'll have to keep it up." Deidara replied. 

"I've got that covered." A new voice spoke coming up behind Deidara. 

"Shi-Shikamaru? How did.... what the hell are you doing here!?" Sasuke snapped recognizing the voice immediately. 

"Saving you apparently. Troublesome Uchiha." Shikamaru crossed his arms looking at the situation with calculating eyes. "I expected Naruto would do something this stupid but you? I'm almost impressed." 

Sasuke smirked lightly his bangs shadowing his eyes from view. "Don't let appearances fool you. I've been told I'm actually quite foolish." The words Sasuke spoke stung as they were riddled with memories of Itachi. Why Itachi was here to save him Sasuke was unsure. His brother didn't love him anymore so why would he be down here risking his life like this? Perhaps it was some obligation to mother and father. The need to preserve the clan that forced him to do such a thing. Yes, that was it. It must be. 

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled herself, Choji and Kakashi just behind Shikamaru. Sasuke almost stopped breathing at the pinkette's call. What was she doing here!? 

"Sakura!? Why are you-" Sasuke groaned shaking his head. It was getting harder and harder to maintain his susanoo. His revenge personality Sas was growing irritated with him having control over the susanoo for so long. Not to mention he was exhausted. "If I live through this whoever let Sakura come back in here is dead! I swear to whatever deity is out there if Naruto-" 

"Pakkun's leading Kisame and Konan out of the hideout. Naruto's with them. Just calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi spoke his voice soothing to his genin. "Just focus on what your doing." 

"Hn." Sasuke replied. 

"I can help him-" Choji offered going to race over but Deidara stopped him. 

"Like hell you are. He drops that susanoo for a second and we're all dead." Deidara snapped.

"He's my friend." Choji glared.

"Well if you don't want your friend to die you'll stay right here. That goes for you too forehead." Deidara glared. 

"But-" Choji protested in unison with a fuming Sakura. 

"Would you all just get the hell out of here!?" Sasuke exclaimed. 

"Troublesome. Don't tell me you want to die right now, Uchiha. You should really be thinking up a plan with me. It's a drag working alone." 

"Shikamaru don't distract him. He's occupied enough as it is. Do you have a plan or not?" 

"I do. Kakashi can you Kamui us all to your dimension?" Shikamaru questioned after concluding that kamuiing the rocks would be a mistake. The only way to get everyone out safely would be to use his mangekyou. 

"Not fast enough... Not-"

"By yourself? Well, then it's a good thing you aren't alone, huh?" Obito questioned as he walked through a wall. His orange goggles over his eyes. 

"Obito..? I thought you weren't..." Kakashi trailed off.

"When konan and the others came out without you I got worried. I...had to make sure you were okay." Obito told him lifting up his goggles his mangekyou swirling into existence. 

"Whatever you two are going to do could you speed it up?" Itachi snapped. The elder Uchiha having half a mind to just burn those damn boulders with ameterasu if they didn't hurry up. 

"Hn." Obito replied with a small nod. 

"I've never heard you be so Uchiha." Kakashi smirked turning his mangekyou on as well. 

"Just shut up and help. You get everyone else. I'll get the kid." Obito told him. With that said both men sprang into action Kakashi successfully Kamuiing Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Pain, and Deidara away. 

Once Obito was sure everyone else was gone besides the three of them he kamui'd Sasuke away before Kakashi and Obito faced each other kamuiing each other away before the entire ceiling collapsed completely. The hideout now completely obliterated. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's the end of ch 30! Everyone's safe and sound. Yay! Like myself the characters were battling with the evil known as time. I was amazed with the amount of comments I got to continue this story so I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down after such a long wait. I'm very sorry if it was. Anyways onto the questions! 

1\. what do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

2\. What do you think of the new cover vs the old cover? and the title change? 

3\. Whose your favorite member of team 7? 

4\. Who is your least favorite Naruto character? 

5\. Any Naruto characters that you would like to see join the akatsuki? 

6\. Whose your favorite summons? 

7\. What do you think of Itachi and Sasuke's brotherly relationship in this story? 

8\. Whose your favorite personality of Sasuke? 

9\. If I wrote a story where, Naruto and Sasuke's family watched/read this story with Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's past selves would you read it?

10\. Finish this sentence.... "two uchiha's walk into a bar...."

11\. What's the worst village in Naruto? 

12\. Where do you think the akatsuki will stay now? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant,or tell me!


	37. Ch 31: Mental problems

"That was way too close..." Obito breathed out lifting his goggles up off his head shaking the dust out of his hair. 

"You're telling me." Kakashi coughed in agreement dusting off his cloak. "Is everyone alright?" 

"We're alive." Sasuke answered from his spot where he lied on the ground completely worn out. 

"And I am officially the only Uchiha to get crushed by boulders. Quick thinking with that susanoo." Obito nodded to him. 

"Wasn't my idea." Sasuke breathed out slinging an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the sun, was there even a sun here? Whatever was up here the light was way too bright for Sasuke's lightning. 

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned in confusion. How could it not have been his idea? 

"It was just instinct right, Sasuke? There was no time for you to think." Shikamaru cut in. Sasuke nodded mentally thanking Shikamaru for the save. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do was freak out Sakura with his personalities as well as Itachi. He'd take her thinking he was weird over mentally ill any day. 

"Your leg is bleeding." Choji pointed out to Sasuke with narrowed eyes shifting the topic away from his use of his susanoo to his injuries. The akimichi anticipating that the Uchiha would try to ignore them per usual.

"It's just a scratch." Sasuke replied feeling a little breathless. His whole body felt like overcooked ramen noodles. 

"Let me see." Itachi sighed bending down next to his brother. He wasn't about to let his brother minimize any of his injuries, but before he could even touch his brother he had moved. For a moment Itachi had even thought he teleported Sasuke moved so quickly. 

"Sasuke, get down from there." Itachi ordered his little brother who sat a top the nearest column structure his hands wrapped firmly around his wounded ankle. 

"Hn." Sasuke replied looking away not moving a muscle. 

"You're hurt, Sasuke, just let me heal you," Sakura pleaded. "I'll come up. You don't even have to come down if you wanna have a bird's eye view." 

"Stay away from me, Sakura." Sasuke told her his voice cold. He didn't have to look at her. She already knew he was glaring. 

"Want me to knock the column down?" Choji questioned Shikamaru. 

"No, I don't think it's going to come to that." Shikamaru shook his head as he studied the Uchiha with calculating eyes. Just which one was he right now? The Nara's mind flitting through all the 17 possibilities. At any rate the Nara couldn't be sure which Sasuke this was. 

"Forget about the scratch on your leg. You don't just heal like Naruto does. You need that ankle looked at." Shikamaru called up to him. It really didn't matter which personality he was right now, mentioning the blonde always seemed to do the trick. 

"He cheats." Sasuke replied shaking his head.

"He's as crafty as that fox inside of him. Now come back down. Don't make me chase you." Shikamaru pleaded. Sasuke grumbled under his breath but complied flipping off the structure landing on his good leg. Shikamaru helping him back to the floor. Sakura immediately got to work her hands glowing green on his ankle. 

"This is going to take a couple days to heal, Sasuke. You're going to need to stay off it. You're still recovering from that curse mark attack from earlier." Itachi told him. Sasuke scowled at him. 

"There's no time for me to rest. We have to get to Suna. Gaara's in trouble." Sasuke denied. 

"What makes you say that? Last we he heard everything in Suna was fine." Kakashi reminded.

Sasuke went quiet. 

"Something happened between when Naruto left and We arrived didn't it?" Shikamaru asked. 

"I-I'm not crazy..." Sasuke whispered lowly. "You'll think I'm crazy." 

"Nobodies saying you are. What happened?" Choji asked.

"I thought.....I thought I saw...." Sasuke hesitated as he looked at Itachi. "I thought I saw father."

"Father's dead." Itachi replied as gently as he could. "He has been for years." 

"Don't you think we-I know that?" Sasuke snapped looking pained and confused. "I saw him, Itachi. He was standing right in front of me. He looked like he was in pain, said he didn't have much time. That Orochimaru shouldn't underestimate the Uchiha. That we had to get to Suna before it was too late." 

"You must have been hallucinating because of the strain." Obito attempted to get Sasuke to see reason. "You were in a life and death situation your brain could have been trying to cope. I know I saw Rin a few times when I was buried." 

"No, no if that were the case it would've been mom. I hate him, I hate my father and I'm glad he's gone." 

"Don't say that, Sasuke." Itachi frowned. 

"He left me, Itachi! Just like you did. Just left me to die. Said I wasn't ready yet, that I wasn't like you!" Sasuke threaded his hands in his hair. "How could he just do that to me again!? It isn't fair, all he ever did was compare me to you." 

"Get a grip, Uchiha." Shikamaru rested a hand on his shoulder noticing the signs, now was not the time for him to switch personalities. "You're losing focus. Stay in the light, no running away." 

"My head is so fucked up." Sasuke's voice trembled. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke pulling him into a hug. Sasuke felt too weak to resist. 

"What do you think?" Obito whispered to Kakashi, and Itachi as they distanced themselves from the kids. "Has he completely lost it?" 

"He's dead. I put my sword through his chest myself." Itachi told them. "But Sasuke seems so adamant...."

"Kids been through a lot. There's no denying that. One trauma might dig up old scars from another but the fact of the matter is we lost our home base. We need to get the one tails anyway so I say we regroup with pain and the others and humor Sasuke." 

"We should be finding out who attacked us un."   
Deidara told them. 

"This is dumb." Obito decided sick of whispering. "Brace yourselves, we're regrouping with the others outside. Can't stay here forever." 

No one was prepared for what waited for them on the other side. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And this was ch 31! Sorry all! No questions this time, I'm pressed for time. Just wanted to get this up before finals! I hope you enjoy!! Sorry it was so short college takes a lot out of me.


	38. Ch 32: Nine tails

"Oh my Jashin!" Sakura exclaimed in horror as they all landed outside. A monstrous roar tore through the air, the ground filled with dents and claw marks. The ground singed by chakra. A menacing evil could be felt swirling in the air. 

"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered immediately going to sprint straight to the kyuubi'd out boy but Itachi was by him in an instant grabbing his wrist to prevent him from leaving his side. Sasuke stumbled back into his brother. 

"Itachi! What are you doing!? Let me go! I have to calm him down!" Sasuke snapped trying to claw his arm from his brother's grip to no avail. 

"Sasuke, I've the seen the destruction the nine tails causes. You aren't leaving my side." Itachi told him. He left his brother alone to be in danger before, never again. He'd protected Sasuke from a nine tails attack once before. Now he was going to do it again no hesitation. 

"Calm down little blonde." Pain tried to urge Naruto, but the nine tails cloak already fully covered his body with seven tails now fully on display. He let out screech and pain was slapped into the ground with a chakra arm that seemed to enlarge like a jutsu of the akimichi clan. 

"Konan! What's going on!?" Obito called to the paper winged woman who floated in the sky holding Sasori's heart and an unconscious Kakazu. 

"Naruto, saw the last collapse." Konan explained floating down landing next to them. "He thought all of you were dead under the rubble when you didn't come out right away. He went into a blinding rage. We couldn't calm him." 

"This isn't good. He's the most powerful out of all the jinchuuriki. If he hits nine tails we're all dead." Shikamaru grit his teeth his whole body tense. He looked to Kakashi. "Please tell me you still have those damn seals Jiraiya made." 

"We ran out of those seals jiraiya made two weeks ago." Kakashi shook his head paling. "Naruto's nightmares were quite frequent on our way here and often caused him to go into the ninetails state in his sleep. We had no choice but to use them." 

"Shit." Shikamaru cursed gripping a hand in his pineapple hair. This was such a drag. 

"What seals? Maybe Nagato could make one." Konan suggested. 

"There isn't time." Sasuke snapped. "He's never gotten to seven tails before now, Damnit! Itachi, let go of me!" 

"Sasuke-"

"He'll listen to me. Please!" Sasuke yanked at his arm again. 

"Itachi." Kisame approaches him leaning heavily on his sword clearly exhausted from fighting the nine tails jinchuuriki. "Can't you genjutsu the kid?" 

"I'd have to get him to look at me." Itachi replied. 

"How long do you need?" Obito asked. 

"10 seconds." Itachi replied, "Give or take." 

"That'll only aggravate him more! Kurama just breaks him out of it. Itachi, are you even listening to me!?" Sasuke demanded But still his brother didn't seem to be listening. If only Itachi would loosen his damn grip. 

"Psst, Choji!" Sasuke hissed to the akimichi. He nodded to his brother's hand around his wrist. "I need some help...." 

Choji nodded in understanding. Choji nudged Shikamaru and Sakura. The four 13 year olds exchanging looks. All of them knowing full well that genjutsu would only escalate the already harrowing situation. 

Shikamaru's hands flew through hand signs his shadow stretching connecting to Itachi. Choji elongated his arm and grabbed Itachi as Sakura slammed her scythe into the ground standing on it to get to Itachi's height and covered the Uchiha's eyes so he couldn't make eye contact with Naruto. Shikamaru opened his hand and Itachi was forced to copy the movement. 

"Sasuke go!" Sakura yelled tears in her eyes at seeing Naruto in such a terrifying state. He had no control over his actions, more beast than person. She hated when he got like this. She didn't see it often, but when she did...

"Kura stop rampaging!" Sasuke sprinted away from Itachi and the others jumping in front of the kyubbi. Sasuke winced at the pain in his ankle fighting back a scream. Sprinting was dumb, sprinting was very very dumb. 

Shikamaru seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Sasuke could calm him.... at least he hoped he could. The Uchiha had seemed confident in his ability to do so and the Nara trusted his judgement. 

"What the hell are you kids doing!?" Kakashi demanded. 

"Sasuke's, our best bet at getting out alive." Shikamaru replied struggling to keep Itachi in his hold. 

"He shouldn't be on that ankle." Obito frowned in disapproval as he kamui'd a rock that was in his cousin's path. "He shouldn't even be over there he can't move that well right now. He's going to get hurt." 

"Kid seems to be doing fine to me." Kisame denied as Sasuke finally stopped in front of Naruto. A menacing growl was heard as the ninetails boy dug his claws into the ground.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Sakura cried burying her face in Itachi's hair. 

"Shit, hurry up, Sasuke! I can't hold your brother off for much longer." Shikamaru yelled dropping down to his knees. This was such a drag. Why couldn't Sasuke's brother just chill?

"Hn." Sasuke replied stepping closer to Naruto keeping his eyes on him. "Can we skip the chase this time and not run around? My ankle's seriously fucked up." 

In response Naruto went to grab him with a chakra arm, but Sasuke slapped it away with his susanoo. His mangekyou blazing revengie taking control. 

"Listen here fox." Sas glowered. "The only ones you're hurting right now is all of us so you're going to knock this shit off and give Naruto back control. I want revenge on those bastards for what they did to us as much as you do, but lashing out against our own reinforcements is only causing more injuries." 

Kurama roared in his face in reply, Sas stood there unflinching. It seemed the Fox was in a mood today. No matter, revengie was always in a mood as well. 

"Naruto, Listen the fuck up in there. I know you can here me." Sas clenched his fists. He had to talk past the demon inside his blonde friend seeing as how the stubborn orange tuff of fur wasn't listening. "Shove the furball back in its cage, and quit throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler. You're not the one I want to kill, we'll kill whoever attacked us together, but if you keep this up and, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, or most importantly my brother gets hurt because of you I will end you. Do you hear me!?" 

The kyubbi's ears flattened against its head.   
Not out of fear, but out of sadness for the other boy. He could sense his hatred and his pain. Kurama felt a kindred spirit within this Uchiha. Sasuke's susanoo and mangekyou faded away as Sassy took control in Sas's moment of weakness. 

"You're not scary. You only look that way. It's okay, we can be best friends." Sassy smiled reaching out a hand towards Kurama who jumped back. Sassy pouted and glared at the fox plopping down to sit on the ground. "Hey, no fair, I can't move that well right now."

"Hello foxy." Uke smiled flirtatiously leaning forwards as Sassy went away upset at his friendship being denied. The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair smirking all the while. "How about you come over here, yeah? I bet we can do a lot of fun things with those tails of yours."

Kurama roared, all seven tails hitting the ground in vicious manner as he slapped Sasuke sending him flying. The nine tails ran over to where Sasuke lay on the ground in a small crater. 

"What are you waiting for?" Sasu asked. The Uchiha's eyes having lost their spark of life. His will to live forgotten as his suicidal personality took over. "End me, do it. If your just going to take over now..." Sasu closed his eyes. "...there's no point in living, especially not without Naruto." 

"What a drag." Shikamaru complained as his shadow possession broke and Choji lost his grip on Itachi.Sakura reacted quickly hopping off her scythe flipping over the Uchiha to land in front of him blocking his path. She pointed her scythe at him threateningly. 

"Don't move." Sakura commanded. 

Deidara couldn't help but laugh at the small girls order. As if Itachi Uchiha would ever listen to the likes of this pink jashin loving weakling. He barely even listened to Kisame and he was his partner. Pain was really the only one the Uchiha listened to. Currently the orange haired male was being helped by Konan and whoever the hell deidara's old partner was was speaking in hushed tones with Kakashi. 

"My brother is in trouble." Itachi went to shove Sakura aside but Sakura held her ground using her scythe as a shield.

"Sasuke can handle himself." Sakura slammed her scythe down green glowing marks appearing over her skin. An outline of a flower appearing on the ground around her. "And unless you want to have trouble walking like your brother you won't take another step."

Itachi touched his hand in realization. Blood. Her scythe had cut him.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay! And that's chapter 32. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm the worst author ever. No really I am. I used to despise people who wouldn't update for months at a time and now look at me. It's been like 3 months which is actually ridiculous. I'm surprised you people put up with me. I meant to update so much more over the summer but I've been exhausted from work and life just got in the way. Extremely disappointing I know, but hey it happens. 

As you may have noticed I've changed the cover yet again. The first one (if your really og you'll remember) was blue and had a black and white akatsuki team 7 on it. I liked it a lot but I wanted to make my own because I hadn't made that one. So then I made that red one with the nine tails in the background and everything was all crowded and stuff and I kept it for a good long while But I felt like that didn't fit because it was just so jam packed so I made yet another cover, (the most recent one) but with that one as cool as the cracked background was you couldn't really see the title and it was sort of eh in comparison to the red one or even the blue one. And now we have the fourth new cover... An amalgamation of the three previous covers taking good things about each one and applying them to this one while also giving what was bad about them. And I have to say though Sakura is a bit on the ugly side it looks pretty damn good. You can tell me what you think of it in the comments but this is the cover that's here to stay. So you can go ahead and get used to it. I promise I won't ever change it again. I know change can be a little jarring but it was necessary. 

Now the moment you've all been waiting for!!! Questions!!!!! Cause it wouldn't be an Abused, But Never Used chapter without my questions!! I didn't put any last chapter and it just felt so wrong! 

1\. Was it worth the ridiculously long wait? Be honest. I know my chapters tend to be short. 

2\. Who's your favorite tailed beast and why? 

3\. What ships would you like to happen in this story and why? 

4\. Do you like reading about oc's? Yes or no and why? (I'm not adding any to this story, I'm just curious is all) 

5\. Any thoughts on the new new new new cover? 

6\. If I wrote a story where Sasuke, and Naruto's family along with the younger versions of team 7 all watched/read this story would you read it? 

7\. Would you enjoy some flashback chapters to their time in the leaf before they left? 

8\. What's your favorite jutsu in Naruto?

9\. Finish this sentence, "team 7 is so powerful that..." 

10\. Who would win in a fight? Tonton tsunade's ninja pig or the ninja ostrich from that filler episode? 

11\. When did you first start reading this story? What made you click on it? Why do you still read it now? 

12\. Who's got a stronger bond? Kakashi and Obito? Or Naruto and Sasuke? 

13 Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!


	39. Ch 33: Sakura stands her ground!

"You wouldn't dare." Itachi glared down at her, but the pinkette was smart. She was blocking his eyes line of sight with hers with the pole of her scythe. He couldn't genjutsu her unless he got her to look in his eyes.

"Try me." Sakura challenged, gritting her teeth not backing down. 

"I'm going to get my brother." Itachi went to walk around her calling her bluff only.... she hadn't been bluffing. 

"No!" Sakura's slashed into her own thigh and the same wound appeared on Itachi the Uchiha crying out in pain. His hand flying to his new wound, having to pause in his movements due to the sudden pain. 

"Whoa, don't you think that's a little harsh Sakura? We're all on the same side aren't we?" Choji asked munching on a bag of chips to restore his strength. 

"He's going to hurt Naruto! Sasuke doesn't need protection from him." Sakura glared up at Itachi protective of her two boys. "But even worse than that...he doesn't trust Sasuke!" 

"Sasuke doesn't trust Sasuke." Shikamaru groaned. This was such a damn drag. 

"That's not the point Shikamaru! Do you know what that would do to Sasuke? Ignoring him for years is one thing, but to find out his brother didn't believe in his skills? In him? Sure, he's a little busted up right now but he's been hurt far worse. I should know I healed him more than a few times." 

"My brother needs me." Itachi glared at her, the pinkette's words having been like multiple stabs to his heart. "Let me pass and this won't get worse. He doesn't stand a chance against the nine tails in his current state." 

"He's managed just fine without you for years." Sakura glared, not budging. She had the power of Jashin on her side and her team 7 spirit was burning strong. "Sasuke and Naruto...they have a bond. One that sometimes I even struggle to understand. They know each other better than anyone, not that they'd ever tell me how or why, but I'm not blind! If Sasuke thinks he can calm Naruto down then I say we let him try." 

Itachi whipped out a kunai and threw it at her, but instead of dodging and moving like Itachi thought she would she let it hit her in the arm and Itachi cried out in pain as Sakura did little more than flinch. She was doing this for Sasuke, for Naruto-her boys...no pain was too great to protect them from further loss. If Itachi got between them he would die. 

"Don't you think Sasuke's gonna be ticked when he sees his brother in tatters?" Shikamaru asked, mostly because holding. Itachi back was one thing, actually causing him injury was another. One that Sasuke's revenge personality Sas would kill for even if it was Sakura. 

"That's the thing, as long as I'm in this flower Whatever happens to Itachi happens to me." Sakura told him already having a master plan.

"Yeah, but your wounds just automatically heal, his don't." Shikamaru observed. "This is such a drag Sakura you shouldn't have slashed him so much. Even if Naruto gets calm now we've got to deal with Sasuke getting all pissed about his brother." 

"Really? Even if I do this?" Sakura asked her hand glowing green with her healing chakra to her shoulder, and just like that the kunai wound Itachi had given them both had healed itself. 

"That is not the way of Jashin!" Hidan reprimanded sharply. "Jashin commands death and destruction not mercy and healing!" 

"Leave the girl alone, Hidan." Konan swatted him over the back of the head with some paper. "Don't pluck and tear at her petals. Let her blossom as she's meant to." 

"That's very innovative, Sakura." Kakashi gave her a thumbs up in pride. Never one to miss congratulating his beloved genin on a job well done no matter the tense situation. 

"Naruto...I'm right here in front of you!" Sasuke snapped at him, his personalities finally finally giving him back control. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up lying on the ground underneath the raging kyubi probably had Uke to curse at for that- but it wasn't like the Uchiha was just going to let the close proximity to waste either. "Wake up, and see me. Take back control! Please, Naruto. Don't make me choose between saving you and saving my brother." 

The kyubi blinked tilting its head. All of its tails waving softly down to six now. 

"That's it you idiot, reel him in. I'm still alive. We're still alive Kakashi, Sakura and I." Sasuke told him reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder the nine tails chakra receding so Sasuke's hand didn't get burned by the kyubi's chakra. "Everything...everything is going to be okay now." 

In this moment, Sasuke couldn't have been more wrong.   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's ch 33! Next chapter they go right to Suna!! Woo!! So anyways I know it's been a while but this story is still going!! Now here are some questions!!

1\. Why do you like this story? 

2\. Who's your fave character in this story and why? 

3\. Was it worth the wait? Be honest

4\. What are your thoughts on Sakura standing up to Itachi? 

5\. What's your favorite jutsu? and why? 

6\. Any canon characters that you want me to add to the story? 

7\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!!!


End file.
